Consequents of the Past
by Tazavich Krivendza
Summary: How much could a man with not much time in the mortal world offer to the world? This was the same question Sumaka asked himself before he found himself in the team known as Night Raid. Now needing to use his skills of assassination once again, Sumaka will have to come to terms with his past and the consequences of his actions to survive. M for violence, swearing, gore, and horror.
1. Kill the Deceitful

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction. This is going to be based off the manga with changes here and there. Also, this fan fiction is a mix of many genres(horror, here and there, trasity, humor, physiological, drama, here and there, betrayal, later on, and romance). I know, that's a lot. However, you should give this a try since you never know if you'll wnd up liking it. Also, please, if you could, leave a review so I know if you liked it since I will know what you liked/disliked about this so far.**

 ***Akame** **Ga Kiru is not owned by me. I don't have any rights to the property. This is just for fun and because I have nothing better to do in my life**

The sun was glistening hot. People were walking all around the street like chickens without a head. Everyone was trying to mind their own business. Then, a man that was swayed in an obsidian black cloak that went all the way down to his feet, strutted unto the kingdom. Everyone's eyes darted at this man. He had a hood over his face and the man had on a mask. There was an opaque visor where his eyes are placed. Everything to this man was as clear as day because, you see, his visor was like a one way mirror. His eyes could see through the visor but to others, the glass on the visor was glowing red. The shape of the visor was like a 180 degree angle. The mask had microscopic pore like holes that could not be seen through the normal eye. For him, the holes made it so that he could breath easily. Inside his cloak was two layers of armor that were fused together like an exoskeleton. The first layer was a strong and durable, yet soft and comfortable black leather that covered his entire body. The exoskeleton was made of a black sheet of metal that was made from Damascus steel and the hide of one of the deadliest Super class danger beast. The armor was very light, and extremely durable. The armor was not as bulky as the armor known as Incursio. This armor that was on the man felt like another layer of skin of shorts. This armor looked a small bet similar to the armor that the nights of old would wear. It is said that the armor he was wearing is so strong that it could even be thrown into lava and not even soften up. You could hear the man's breathing through the small holes that went through the mask.

There was the feeling of heat shining down on the cloak of the man from the big ball of golden light that we know as the sun. People steered at the strange looking man with wonder, terror, and amazement. The man opened the door to a bar and strutted on in with the clinking sound that his metal boots made. He walked to the counter of the bar. He grabbed his dark hood and pulled it off his head. He then unclicked the button that kept the two pieces of fabric joined together. The cloak did, however, not fall on the ground, but instead, it latched onto the metal of his armor and then got absorbed into the armor.

Everyone looked with intimidation at the man, now revealing the armor he had on. One of the participants thought he was death himself. It made since too, since this man was 176.784 centimeters(5.8 feet)tall and was wearing armor, which made him look as if he was going to fight one of the deadly danger beast, had walked into this tavern. People could see the two katanas that he possessed. The two blades were on the right and left side of the man's waist. The scabbard that held the two katanas were colored black. The man took the money bag off his waist and placed it over the wooden counter and dropped the coins on the counter, causing the coins in the bag to collide with each other, which gave birth to the sound of gold hitting itself.

"Give me the strongest liquors that you have in your position," the man ordered the bartender with the deep, ghostly voice that made it through the mask.

"Ye- yes sir," the bartender answer with a spike of fear. The scared bartender who was wearing some crueler glasses and had an orange mustache quickly took the money purse and stuttered, "I- it wi- will be a minute," before rushing away.

The man then sat down on the polished barstool. The green padding on the seat provided barely any cushioning, not that the man care, since, you might not be able to tell, but his legs were so tired from walking for hours. So he was just happy that his legs did not have to endure any more pain and misery. The man watched as the oak wood door that had a circular glass pane went opened as the bartender rushed into the room. The man then felt a presence of eyes staring right at him, it was coming from his left. He turned to see who it was.

It was a girl. She had golden locks of hair that was down a little above her ears and the clothes she was wearing was… quite showing of her… gifts. He saw that her golden eyes were staring back at him. She notices that he found her steering with wonder and not fear.

She was outed, so she decided to get up from her wooden chair and started walking towards the man. She pulled up the chair that was right next to him and sat down. He turned his head back to the counter as she started walking towards him. He asked the well endowed woman, "What do you want,"

Suddenly, a sharp pain echoed through his skin and bones, but he did not show that he was in pain.

The armor he was wearing started to move( like how a symbiote from Spiderman does). The coloration of the armor turned to a shiny, sticky substance. The armor lost its shape. It started to then move up to the mask. The legs of the armor and the hands were the first to start to go, being able to see the man's skin now. It took 4more seconds for the entire armor to be absorbed into the mask.

The goo like substance travels to his right arm and down to his hand. It then stopped its movement.

The girl watched as the substance started to change its color. The blackness turned to a shiny silver color and started to take the shape of a bracelet.

The clothing that was hidden by the armor was now reviled. He was wearing a short sleeve blazer that was red and blue. His pants was blue with a brown, leather belt around it, being held together by the copper belt buckle. The woman looked with a surprised expression on her face. He turned his head to look at her golden eyes. She saw his handsome complexion. His flat, neck length hair was a beautiful tent of orange. The hair did not cover his face but only the sides of it.

Her golden eyes looked into his orangey, yellow eyes. She could see that his eyes showed a triassic life. Her face was close enough to see that his skin was ice smooth. His lips were a pink color with a small red tent. His voice changed from the very deep and demanding like voice to a now kind and friendly voice that would make anyone think that he is the nicest person they would ever meet. "If you are looking for introductions," he very kindly said, "then let me be the first to introduce myself."

"Okay," she said, " you can go first than."

"Thank you," he took a deep breath, " my name's Sumaka. And what a lovely name do you have?"

"My name is Leone."

"Leone," Sumaka paused for a second, then he said with kindness in his voice, " that's a really lovely name for a girl like yourself."

Leone laughed but stopped when she saw that he was serious. "So," she asked normally, "So what makes a cute boy like yourself want to come to a city like this?"

Sumaka was considering not to answer her question. "Mmmhh," he hummed, " I'm here to see an old friend."

"Is that all," Leone asked, having an idea that he was not telling the whole truth.

"Um ya, why?"

"Just curious."

The door where the bartender went in was opened and the bartender came out with a wooden keg that was filled with some kind of cockatiel that had white foam on it. The man looked confused. "Where's the scary man at," he asked with a confused and still scared tone in his voice.

"Hey, I'm over here," Sumaka told the man as he raised his hand in the air. The attender did not try to question it. Even if the kid looked too young to drink, he just gave him the drink and walked away. Sumaka grabbed the keg by its handle and was going to take a sip before Leone asked him," Are you old enough to drink?"

Sumaka placed the keg back onto the counter and told her, "Why? Is there a law against it or something?"

"Not they I'm aware of," she said.

"And there's my point. Now excuse me while I drink this."

He then started to take a sip of his alcoholic beverage. He placed it back down and was going to say something to Leone but forgot. He found that his eyes were moving to where Leone's breasts were. He couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy after all. His eyes then turned back up to Leone's face. She noticed what he was just looking at. She giggled and turned her voice into a more teasing form.

"You find something you like?"

Sumaka started to have his tan skin turn red with heat. "Maybe, maybe not," he blushingly told Leone, " what about you?"

"I'm not gonna tell you," she answered him.

"Okay." Sumaka started back drinking his drink. He then started gulping down the weird tasting beverage. Leone was looking at him with a pretetorial gaze. It made Sumaka a little uncomfortable as he saw her steer at him through the side of his left eye. He then got his composer back and slammed the wooden keg on the counter. The eruption sound spooked Leone a small bit.

"You need to do something a lot more than just asking if I like your chest," he said, now with his skin coloration normal and with a calm tone in it. "Trust me, it is easy to get me a little flustered but it's a lot harder to actually embarrass me."

Leone looked at him with the spark of a challenge in her eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe… maybe not?"

A small smile appeared on Leone's face. Wait," he quickly said, "Where's my money?" Leone shrugged her head.

"I don't know."

In the very corners of Leone's mind, she thought, 'I might have taken it.'

She found it quite adorable that he was worrying so much. Normally, Sumaka could tell she was lying but since he was drunk, he was not able to even see that she was lying.

If you wonder how he was already drunk, it is because he is a light drinker and he ordered the strongest alcohol that the bar had.

"God damn it," he said with defeat in his voice, leaning his elbow on the wooden countertop and placing his head in its palm. He sullenly mumbled, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Leone was trying very, and I mean very hard, not to burst out laughing at the worried boy. What could he do now? He lost all of his money. How could he support himself now? He was in, what you would call, a tight spot.

"Great," he said with sadness still in his voice, "I'm drunk, tired, and now I'm broke. This sucks worse than when I had to fight that Super level danger beast and that damn thing made me worry about my life. I mean, why is it always me?"

"Oh you poor thing," Leone giggled.

"Ya," he said, not being able to even tell that Leone was just teasing him. "At least you understand me, Tsukushi."

"Who?" Leone looked a little confused. He really was drunk to think that she was someone else.

Sumaka squinted his blurry eyes, trying to focus a blurry image in front of him. He yawned, "Sorry I thought you were someone else. Well, I'm gonna go."

Sumaka then got up and fell down.

Leone extended her arm out for Sumaka. He then pulled himself up. "Thanks," he told her.

"No problem."

Sumaka turned his wobbly legs around with the rest of his drunken body, and headed for the door of the pub. He opened the oak, wood door and walked out onto the streets. Leone watched him walk out and thought, 'He's not gonna live long in this place.'

Sumaka stubbles as he walked on the flat ground. Some people were looking at him with discus.

One person told his friend, "I swear, this generation just does not care." His friend agreed.

"Oh go fuck yourselves," Sumaka yelled at the two as he was leaning on a wall, "I'm not that bad -Oh god! Sumaka felt that he was going to throw up.

His mind then started to clear up. His headache slowly started to get weaker and weaker.

The wall he was leaning on was stone made and had a rough texture. To his right was a dirty yellow sheet of paper nailed to the wall.

"Finally," he said, "the drunkenness is wearing off."

Sumaka stopped leaning against the wall.

"Okay, that sucked," he said.

As he started walking, people were trying to avoid him, possibly due to him having those swords right next to him.

He walked past another dirty, yellow flyer. If he stopped and looked back at the poster, he would not believe who he would have seen. The poster contained the face of a girl who was just a few months older than Sumaka. It may had been a few years, but he would have recognized that face. How could he not? It was the face of one of his old friends.

"Wait a minute. Where's my money at!?... Damn it, I lost it again."

Knowing that he couldn't do anything, Sumaka just left it behind him.

"Where to go, where to go? I'm broke so I can't sleep in a hotel, so what can I do?"

Sumaka, noticing that everything was getting darker, looked at the sun, which was now slowly downing.

'How long was I in that place,' he asked his subconscious.

Soon he found himself in the middle of a dirt infested road, laying down, not knowing what to do. He then saw a kid who had brown, spiky hair, and emerald eyes who looked as upset as he was. Sumaka got up and walked to the boy. " What's wrong with you," he asked the boy, who was laying on the ground.

"That woman took my money!"

"Really, and did that woman have golden hair, eyes and big boobs?"

"Yes," the kid got his back off the ground and turned his head towards Sumaka, "how do you know that?"

"I think she took my money as well."

"Ain't that a coincidence or what?"

"Ya."

Sumaka than heard the sound of wooden wheels turning and he looked behind him to see a black carriage that had a man in the front, controlling the horses. The carriage stopped and the left door opened to show a girl. She was so kind to say that the two men could stay at her place for the night. Sumaka felt something off about the girl but told her thanks. She asked if Sumaka and who was obviously Tatsumi if they would like to come inside the cart, and the two men did.

*Later at Night*

Sumaka was laying in his bed. "Why do I feel on edge? Something about that girl doesn't feel right to me," he told himself. He felt very grateful that Aria would lean the two men shelter but he felt like the way she was speaking was a mask. Her voice felt fake. He did not know why, but it just did. He was taught to follow his instructions but he was not sure what his instructions were trying to tell him.

Sumaka landed on the king size bed. His weapons were lying beside it. The bed cushion felt very soft, like a cloud.

The bedroom he was in had gray carpet for the floor and blue paint for the wall color. There was a draw on the right bedside. There was a fan attached to the ceiling of the room. There was light bulbs inside the ceiling fan.

Sumaka looked at the silver bracelet that was laying on the drawer. He looked at it as he could the female voice of the armor. "Shut up," he snapped back at the armor as he started to close his eyes.

"Henkan. I don't want you keeping me up all night. So just shut up and go to sleep." Sumaka then heard the whispering. ghostly, voices in his head.

"Why -so - serious," Ru asked.

"That's what I was going to say," Su told Ru.

"Well too bad. I got to say it first."

Sumaka quickly snapped at the two spirits that lived in the weapons. "You shut up too, Su and Ru. I'm sleepy and I want to actually go to sleep. So shut up and let me do this?"

The two beings talking back to him in unison. "Fine!"

Sumaka took a deep breath. He slowly started drifting off to the realm of sleep. He could feel himself becoming related. His muscles were becoming weak. He was starting to become unable to move. This was what he wanted so very much, being able to sleep for a long time. He was so tired staying up for almost two weeks. This was the best feeling he ever had. He then fell into the state where dreams and nightmares occur but all he saw was nothing but darkness. His eyes stayed shut for… hours at least.

The sound of his door woke him up. It was being slammed with haste. "Okay," He yawned and he raised out of the bed, "Okay. I'm up." But before he could say a word, he heard the guard that was behind the door say, "We need you help! Night Raid is attaching!"

'The fucks Night Raid?' Sumaka thought to himself. Nevertheless, from the way the guard was sounding, this Night Raid was not good news. Sumaka grabbed his silver bracelet and weapons. Sumaka broke through the door. The guard was alright gone. He started running through the empty halls of the home. The windows gleamed in the moonlight. He bummed into Tatsumi as he was running. The two did not talk but both ran the same direction. Then they saw… them. Through a window, stood Night Raid.

"They're targeting this place as well, just because their wealthy."

"That can't be it."

"What do you mean that's not it?"

"They can't be trained assistants and just raid homes of the wealthy. Never mind that for now, we need or go and protect Aria."

"Right!"

The two men ran through the corridors of the building until they reached the outside.

Sumaka and Tatsumi then found where Aria was. One of her guards told her to go to the shed and said that it would be safe in it. "Sumaka and Tatsumi," she said, surprised.

"You two came at the right moment! We'll run to the warehouse and wait for the guards to come. You two stop the enemy or us in the meantime," a man, probably her bodyguard, said told the two.

"WHAA!" Tatsumi said in surprise, "That's crazy!"

Sumaka quickly turned around and took his sword out and blocked a long, raven haired assistant in her tracks. His eyes widened. 'AKAME!' He thought. The raven haired assassin jumped back and got into her fighting stents.

"Get out of my way," she told Sumaka.

Sumaka did not comply and she then attacked again. Her movements were much faster than the last time Sumaka had fought her but he was still able to keep up. He quickly looked to Tatsumi, who was just standing there. Sumaka quickly looked back at the fight. He used his katana to punch her away.

"Tatsumi! Gonna fucking help me or what?!"

Tatsumi was terrified but he then snapped out of it and raised his sword up, "Sorry."

Sumaka then turned back to Akame. His bracelet then started turning into the armor that he was wearing before. Akame looked a little surprised. Sumaka looked at Tatsumi and said with a bosslike voice, "Don't get hit by the blade. You will die if you do." Tatsumi took that in consideration.

"You two are not the target," Akame told Sumaka and Tatsumi, " there's no need for me to kill you two."

Tatsumi snapped back, "But you're planning on killing Aria, right!"

"Um huh. And I will have to kill you if you don't get out of my way."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Sumaka whispered in Tatsumi's ear, "Ya, it is. We are going to fucking die."

Akame looked a little confused at that but the held her katana up and said, "then you will be eliminated."

Tatsumi's face turned to fear. "Get on to it then," Sumaka said with an impassioned voice.

Leone was walking form the home. She saw Akame fighting Tatsumi and Sumaka. "That's rare for Akame. She hasn't finished them off yet…. Oh geez." Leone then face palmed. 'How unlucky can those two kids get?"

The three sword wilders then clashed. Tatsumi know he was not strong enough The he did not woody about that. Tatsumi gone in first, which was a mistake. He took two swings at her. She blocked both of them and kicked his arm and seemed to get stabbed. He fell on the ground and Aria yelled out his name in panic.

"God damn it," Sumaka muttered, thinking that Tatsumi was dead.

To his shock, Tatsumi got up with as smile and said, "You won't even let your guard down and approach me? I didn't feel it even touch my skin." Tatsumi reaches in his shirt and pulled out a totem that now had a dent in the middle. "The guys in the village protected me," Tatsumi said before Akame began to run at him with full speed.

Tatsumi hesitated at that moment and before he had the chance to react, Akame was close to killing the teen.

However, before that happened, Sumaka had got in front of Tatsumi and blocked the attack cause Akame to than jump back from Suamka and Tatsumi.

Tatsumi than said, "You guys are after the money so just let this girl go! We're not even on the battlefield and yet your trying to kill an innocent girl!"

"Tatsumi, it would best to shut up right now," Sumaka told Tatsumi as Sumaka's teigu started to manifest on his body, "You're going against one of the deadliest people in the empire. Let me handle this."

Just as Sumaka said that, his face became completely covered by the armor.

Akame lunged back towards Sumaka, who blocked the slash attack by slashing one of his katana's with her own.

"You're stronger than before," Sumaka told her before the katanas disconnected.

"Do I know you?"

"Don't know how you could forget. I'm one of a kind, after all. It's me," Sumaka's helmet disappears off his face, "Shamak."

The young female assassin was not fazed by what Sumaka said. Instead, she told him, "Sumaka is dead."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be, but here I am, fighting you, a now member of the revolution. So, tell me, how long did it take until you found out about the truth? Was it after I died…"

Akame attacked Sumaka with another volley of swings from her blade, to whom Sumaka blocked, and parried most of the attacks, but his armor protected his skin from being cut by the blade.

"Sumaka's—"

"It's me, Akame. You know it's true. Can we just stop fighting already. Friends shouldn't fight one another. Don't you think Cornelia would agree?"

"C-Cornelia!?"

"Yeah, you do remember her, right?"

"Su-Sumaka," Akame started to lower her guard, "is it...really...you."

Sumaka's teigu deactivates while he put his Karan back into its sheath as he tells her, "Yeah, it's me. Nice to see you're still alive."

"Wait! Akame knows that kid," asked Main.

"Apparently," answered Leone. Leone walked where Akame was and Tatsumi instantly said on his eyes seeing her.

"You're the woman who took my money," he told her.

"Yep, that's what they call me." Leone's voice then turned serious, " You told us not to kill an innocent girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Would you think the same if you see this?" Leone asked as she then broke the lock and the doors when flying open.

Sumaka turned away from Akame to see what Leone was talking about. "This is getting even better," he said as the doors were opened. Inside the place were bodies. Hundred of body's that were mangled, missing legs and arms. Tatsumi looked horrified.

Leone said, "Take a look… this is the darkness of the capital."

"Wha… what is this," Tatsumi asked.

"These people lure unidentified people from the county with their sweet words and subject them to their hobby of torture and toy with them until they die. That's the true nature of those of this household."

"Damn," Sumaka said, "didn't expect that."

Tatsumi then saw his friend Sayo. She was not as hurt as the others. She was stung up with many cuts all over her body. Tatsumi ran to her yelling out her name.

"So there was someone you knew," Sumaka asked.

Aria was starting to tiptoe away but Leone grabbed her and asked her if she thought she was leaving.

"The people in this home did this?"

"That's right! And the guards kept quiet about it so hey are as equally guilty."

"That's not true," Aria said, "I didn't even know about this place. Who you believe Tatsumi? Me or these...these-"

"Really? You suck at lying," Sumaka told her.

Tatsumi did not know what to believe in until he heard a familiar voice.

"Ta...Tsu..Mi! It's me. Leyasu. That girl, she was the one who tortured and killed Sayo."

"What's so wrong!? I should be free to treat them however I want! Your just worthless hicks from the country! Like cattle," Aria yelled evilly. "Besides, that girl was so impertinent for having such straight hair for a farm animal." Aria's face turned to a hideous smile. "Even though I'm troubled with such unruly hair. That's why I agonized her so meticulous. In fact, she should be grateful that I took such good care of her."

"Hey! ass hat," Sumaka said, "I'm not a country boy. I'm a skilled ex assassin like Akame over there." Everyone ignored him except Leon, who was a little surprised to see that he was saying he was as skilled as Akame. Leone was about to say something but, to everyone's shock, Tatsumi cut down Aria with one swing of his sword. "I should probably mention this but your friend, Sayo, is still alive." Tatsumi looked at him with surprise.

"What!"

"Ya, you should probably get her to a hospital."

"We have on at the base." Leone told Sumaka.

"Oh and Leone, where's my money at?"

Sadly, Leone did not give no answer to his question. Sumaka had his two weapons become a bow and arrow and he shot Sayo down. As his bow and arrows started morphing back to the two katanas. Sumaka said, "But your other friend won't live." Tatsumi caught Sayo's naked body. He saw her eyes open for a split second and close again. Sumaka looked at the cage where Tatsumi's other friend was. "Thank you, Tatsumi. I needed that," Leyasu said before collapsing on the ground, now dead. With Sayo in Tatsumi's arms, he walked out of the slaughterhouse. Sumaka looked at Tatsumi's face, tearing were starting to go down his eyes. Everyone was walking away, except for Sumaka. Akame turned around and looked at him.

"Are you coming?"

Sumaka did not answer 'because he was spacing out.

"Sumaka!"

Hearing his name being yelled out at him, he snapped back into the present time. "What did you say? I wasn't listening."

"Sumaka," Akame said, " you are coming with us. I am not going to let you get away from me this time."

"Okay," he answered, "I don't have a choice anyway since you seem like you missed my presence so much I guess I will."

"Good," she just said, trying not to let his teasing get her. "Now come on."

Sumaka started jogging after her and the two assassins now started to catch up with the others.

 **Thats the end to the chapter. I hope you all injoyed it and I hope that I can continue to get you support. Untill nexts time.**


	2. Kill the small talk

**Just to let you all know this is going to mostly the same as it is in the anime and manga so if you want to skip it, you can... but it does have some information on Sumaka's backstory. Your choice. I took a lot of time writing this. Like five hours, probably more, of my time and I don't want you to waste it. The chapter is less details and just more talking… like, a lot of talking. Hope you like the chapter, probably not but who knows.**

- **I don't own Akame ga Kiru! Get that in your head! BTW I use the names from the manga not the anime. Hope that does not bother you-**

It had been a day after what happened at the home. Sayo was in a medical room. The floor was a dirty white color. The lights hung inside the ceiling of the room. It was cold, like any doctor's place. Sayo was on a bed. She was able to pull through, but the doctor said that they needed a blood transfusion if Sayo would have a chance of living. It seemed that the cuts were not too deep but it was the huge amount of cuts that harmed her. The doctor asked Tatsumi what was her blood type and Tatsumi said that her blood type was A positive . The doctor informed Tatsumi that that was not good, since the doctor had no A positive blood on hand. He asked Tatsumi if he know anyone with that blood type but Tatsumi said he didn't.

"We are in quite a mess now, aren't we?"

"Yes sir."

Sumaka then walked into the building to see Tatsumi. "Hay, Tatsumi," Sumaka said with a small frown on his face. He saw how upset Tatsumi looked. "What's wrong?" The doctor expanded to Sumaka what the situation was. "Oh," Sumak said, "is that all. I can help you with that problem."

"R- really!? How!?"

"Got don't need to just have A positive blood. My blood type is O negative, which basically just means that it can be used on anyone." He then looked at Sayo and her weak and near death body on the medical bed. Her naked body was covered up with clothes and all the cuts that were all over her body had bandages wrapped around her. Sumaka just looked at her and turned back to Tatsumi and the doctor, "So when does the transplant happen?"

"If you are telling us the truth, which I will have to see for myself, then the blood transplant would happen right away, but I need to see if it is the truth Do you perhaps have a umaka pulled up his sleeve of his shirt and showed the doctor a black ink drawing of a O with a negative symbol and then pulled it back down. This symbol that Sumaka had reassured the doctor since the was on people who have got their blood drawn to see what the type it was. The reason it could not be fake is because the color would have been faded if it was fake and the ink that doctor use to show the blood type of a person does not fade until 12 - 14 years.

The doctor told Sumaka to sit down on the seat that was a few feet from the hospital bed that Sayo was in. Sumaka walked and sat down in the red, plastic set. The doctor pulled up the sleeve of Sumaka's left arm. There was a see through plastic bag right next to the seat. The plastic bag had a tub connected to it that led to a needle. The doctor asked Sumaka if he was ready. "Yes," Sumaka said, "hurry up already!" The doctor placed the needle in the vain in Sumaka's arm. The pain was not even a 1 on the 1 to 10 pain resho for Sumaka. Sumaka looked at Sayo's body, reminding himself that he is doing this for her so she will have a chance of living. He could feel his blood getting drained from his arm. You could hear the sound of blood droping in the plastic bag. Sumaka was there for around three minutes before the doctor took out the needle out of Sumaka's arm. "Nerus," the doctor yelled. A nurse ran into the tent and asked the doctor what did he need and the doctor told the woman to take Sumaka to get some rest.

"I don't need rest," Sumaka said as he started getting up. He felt a little light headed. Sumaka grabbed Tatsumi, who was sitting down right next to Sayo's right, by his neck collar. "Come on Tatsumi."

"Wait! No! I have to be with Sayo!" Tatsumi tried to struggle and get out of Sumaka's grip.

"Don't worry," Sumaka reassured Tatsumi, " she will be alright. Come on! You still need to tell the other what your decision is." Tatsumi did not say a word.

Tatsumi and Sumaka was walking through the green nature around them. The sun was high in the sky. The green of nature flourished around the two men. The dirt road that they walked lead to the base of NIght Raid. You could hear the sound of feet hitting earth. Pit, pat, pit, pat. Sumaka brough to break the sound of only footsteps with his voice.

"Tatsumi… are you going to join Night Raid?"

"Why are you asking me? What about you? Are you going to join them?"

"Of cause I am. Akame is with them. And she's my friend"

Tatsumi had a flashback of that night when the two met Akame. "Akame," Tatsumi said in shock, "that's the one who tried to kill us. She's your friend!? If that's true, then why did she try to kill you?"

"That's... A good reason. I guess it was just a long time since we seen each other that in years that she did not recognize me? That or she was just so focused on her mission. But never mind that. What is your decision Tatsumi?"

"I still don't' know."

"Okay," Sumaka said, "let's reverse this. If you join, you can help put down the corruption of the capital if you join NIght Raid."

Tatsumi looked at Sumaka. "You mean that there are more people who are like Aria?"

"Of course there are. Leone told us that what we saw yesterday was 'the darkness of the capital.' Tatsumi, I should know how corrupt the place is. Don't tell anyone this, but a long time ago, I worked as an assassin for the kingdom. But don't worry, I'm an ex-assassin now. But just think about it a little more, okay?"

"Fine."

Sumaka and Tatsumi walked a little more they made it to the base. The base was giant stone building under a mountain. Sumaka said, "Isn't this a little big to be the place for assassins?"

"That what I was thinking."

The two men then walked into the building. They walked into Leone, who walked with the two men, taking them where they need to be. Before they were there, Leone asked, "So, have you two made a decision yet?"

"I have," Sumaka answered, " but I don't know about Tatsumi."

"I still don't know. It's just that… murdering. It's just…"

"It's not as wrong as you think Tatsumi," Sumaka said, "we technically murder all the time. It's no different than killing an animal."

Everyone stopped talking. They soon walked into the meeting room. A girl with purple hair and eyes was sitting down. "So," The girl said, "have they made a decision?"

"One did one didn't." Leone then pointed at Tatsumi.

"Why haven't you made a decision yet?"

"Ya Schere," Leone encouraged, " shower him with some warm words for me."

"Good luck with that," Sumaka muttered under his breath

"Mmm," Schere said, " In the first place, now that you know where our base is, you're be killed if you don't become one of us."

"That helps," Sumaka said under his breath once again.

"Tatsumi's face turned to terror. "That's so warm, it's making me tear up."

"You should think it over," Schere said.

A girl's voice then came yelling out with a unfriendly tone to it.

"Hay!" It came from a girl with long, pink twintails. She was wearing a dress that was also pink.

"Wait a second, Leone! Why are you letting these men in our base!?"

"Cause they're one of us."

"Their not one of us, are they?! They haven't gotten the bosses permission, either."

'Damn this girl sounds like a total bitch,' Sumaka thought as he rolled his eyes towards her. She then turned to the two boys quickly and then said, "Not qualified. It doesn't seem like their be able to work with professionals like us at all."

"You bet bitch!? I've been trained to do this ever since I was a kid. In fact, I'm more qualified for this then you are, you little bratty bitch. I've even been an assassin longer then you have." Sumaka proclaimed.

"O really! I fucking doubt that. If you are telling the truth than why haven't I ever heard about you," she said as she got in his face.

As Sumaka and Main was shouting at eachother, Leone and Tatsumi were standing by: "what's up with her," Tatsumi asked.

"Don't worry about it. Main is just like that to every new person she meets. Main stop fighting. I need to show these two around some more."

"Hmph."

"See ya loser," Sumaka said as they were leaving. He stuck his tongue out. Leone then took the two to the training grounds. There they saw a 185cm(6.1 feet) man, with a strange haircut and black hair, swing a spear around with amazing speed. He was yelling to the sky. Leone said as the three of them walked on the wooden frame work of the floor, "This is the stress release area called the training grounds." She points her right finger towards the man and told Tatsumi and Sumaka," and over there, the one who clearly looks like he reeks of sweat, is Bulat." Tatsumi looked amazed and Sumaka…. just looked like himself, basically meant he was not too impressed.

'Amazing, what spear handling.' Tatsumi thought to himself.

Bulat slammed the end of his spear into the ground and looked at Leone with his blue eyes, showing his sculpted muscles. "Ah, Hey, it's Leone, and those boys are…" He quickly then said, "Are you two the dudes from before?"

"So your the man who was using Incursio," Sumaka told Bulat.

"Oh, AHH!" Tatsumi said.

Bulat reached his hand out to shack the men's hands."it's Bulat, nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Sumaka and his name's Tatsumi."

"Nice to meet you two."

Leone whispered in Sumaka ear, " Watch out. He likes boys."

Bulat then looked at the two men with a flurry face. This gave some shivers down Sumaka's back. "I'm straight," he blurted out for some reason. Leone laughed at Sumaka's sudden blurt out. Bulat laughed as well.

A little far from the three amigos was the hot spring. A man with green eyes and hair that went a little farther down from his ears was on the ground, which was on a small hill with a clear view of the hot springs. He was panting. He got up and declared, "It's almost time for Leone to take her bath. I would not even think twice about the danger if I'm able to see those tits of her."

"Then how about I break two fingers."

The pervert heard the sound of two of his fingers break. He screamed in pain and surprise. He did not even hear her sneak up on him. "You never learn Rabakku," Leone said as she held his arm in the air as she placed her leg on his back.

"Fuck! I can still go on. Forever!"

"Then I'll break an arm next… And this perverted idiot is Rabakku," Leone told the two. Sumaka just looked and thought, ' He must get medical help a lot.' "Next is… maby at the river bank?" Leone said to herself. 'Probably is,' Sumaka thought, knowing who she was talking about. The three then walked to the river bank. The stream of water was flow quickly. Sumaka would hate to be the person who would get trapped by the tide of the water. Tatsumi's legs were getting really tired and he was tired as well.

"I think I've seen enough. Can we go now?"

"But this one's a pretty girl so you can look forward to it," Leone informed Tatsumi. She pointed her left finger at a long haired girl cooking a animal that was almost the same size as her. Tatsumi was in shock. The blade of fire was warm and cracking. The ground that everyone was standing on was, unlike grass, very tough and rocky. Tatsumi asked Leone if that was an Evil Bird, which as a rarity rating of two, and asked if she killed it by herself. "Tatsumi," Sumaka said, " she may look strong but Akame could kill a demon class danger beast with her hands tied behind her back."

"Your joking- right!?" Tatsumi said with a small hint of fear lingering inside of his voice.

"He's not," Leone answered Tatsumi.

"Akame looked at Leone and lightly throw some meat at Leone and said, " Here you need to eat."

"Oh, thanks." Leone caught the cooked, golden, brown piece of food. Akame looked at Sumaka and Tatsumi with two other pieces of the cooked meat and asked, " Did you two... become one of us yet?" Sumaka told her that he did and Tatsumi just said no. Akame banded Sumaka the food but did not give any to Tatsumi, saying, " Since you are not a part of the grupe, I still give you this meat." That made Tatsumi have a said face.

'I didn't even want any,' he told his brain.

"That is quite a shame, Tatsumi," Leone said before going in to eat he meat. Tatsumi looked at the girl, who had a actual bone in her mouth. She looked back at him. Tatsumi though, 'Besides, this girl tried to kill me and Sumaka twice, but he acts like it's no big deal…. I really don't like this girl.'

"How have you been Akame," Sumaka asked with a mouth full of food.

"You know you aren't supposed to talk with your mouth full? It's considered rude," Tatsumi told him.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Really?"

Sumaka nodded his head. Everyone heard Tatsumi's stomach growl with hunger. He looked at Sumaka with a puppy dog face, "Please give me some food! I'm so hungry!"

"Sorry little kid," Sumaka said with a laughing tone of voice, " I have none to spare." He said this right after he ate the last piece of meat that was on the bone that was in his hand. "Meany," Tatsumi said, defeated. Everyone started laughing, except for Akame, who did not know what was so funny, and obviously Tatsumi.

"I feel bad for you." Leone said.

"Really?"

"No, not really. It funny to see you suffer."

"You people really are cold and heartless." Tatsumi's stomach grumbles once more.

"I told you that you should choose fast, didn't I," Sumaka told Tatsumi, " and now you regret it."

"I don't regret nothing!"

"Keep telling yourself that." Sumaka told Tatsumi, tring not to crack a smile.

"I thought me and you were friends!"

"Tatsumi… I nearly even know you. The only thing we have in common is that Leone took our money. That's all"

"That not… true." Tatsumi was at a loss. He had no idea what to say next. It was true, from what Sumaka had told him. Sumaka was raised as an assassin for most of his life and Tatsumi was not. Sumaka could go one on one wig Akame and he could not. It was like saying that water and fire are the same. The only other thing that was the same about the two was that they were both nice to varying degrees.

" Hay Akame," said Leone.

"Yes."

" Are you not being a little too extravagant today?"

"That is just because the boss is back:"

A woman with silver shirt hair and purple eyes was sitting on a rock. There was a eye that was covering her right eye and she was wearing a black suit that was showing her cleavage, which came with a right left arm. The color of the mechanical right arm was green for the shoulder part and black for the ready of the arm. "Yo," She said.

"Welcome back, did you bring anything back with you?"

"Let's skip that for a second and talk about the job from last night. It seems like you were over operation time."

'This doesn't sound good,' Leone said in her mind and she started to run. Najenda's mechanical hand launched like a harpoon towards Leone. It latched onto her shoulder. "It is good to like to fight your enemies but not so good that you drag the fight out unnecessarily long… do try that habit of yours."

"I got it! Can you stop the screeching sound now!"

The hand retracted. "Now who are these two boys that you brought? You don't have to tell me anything in that boy," Najenda said as she steered at Sumaka with fire in her eyes, "I know who you are, welder if the demon armor."

"...No one calls me that." Sumaka said, "Besides, how do yku know who I am in the first place?"

"You can thank Akame for that. Now, is that all," Najenda asked Akame.

"Yes ma'am."

"So…," Najenda said as she looked at Sumaka and Tatsumi, " Tatsumi and Sumaka… would you two like to join Night Raid?"

"Yes!"

"If we don't, you're just going to kill us, right?"

"Of course not. However, since you two know where our base is, we can't just let you go free. If you don't join Night Raid; then you will be put to work in a label camp."

"So basically we're will be slaves that get paid." Sumaka said it plainly.

"Yes," Akame answered with the same bland tone of voice.

Najenda took a deep breath. "At any rate, you two will not be killed, even if you, Tatsumi, decline, since I already know that Sumaka already gave his answer to join us. With all this information… what is your answer?"

Tatsumi remained silent for a few seconds, clutching his fists, trying to decide what to do. He spoke, "I…the main reason me and my friends even came to the capital in the efforts place was because we were planning on becoming successful. The reason why we wanted to become successful was so we could help our village, which is suffering from a high percentage of poverty… but," he paused, "even the Imperial Capital is rotten to the core."

"That is because of the Capital's corruption that the countryside's poor and suffering Tatsumi," Bulat, who was leaning against a wall all cool, told Tatsumi.

"Ya Tatsumi. The Capital does not care any for the people who live in the countryside. All they care about are themselves." Said Sumaka

"Don't you want to kill the infection of corruption by attacking it from the heart," Bulat asked.

"If you must know, Bulat here was once a very skilled soldier for the Capital. But when he found out about the corruption of the place, he decided to join us."

"It's a lot better then serving under the rotten scumbags," proclaimed Bulat.

"But, even if you kill the bad guys little by little, it won't change the world much and my village will still be poor even if you will win," said Tatsumi.

"That is true, Tatsumi," Sumaka said as he sat down in a chair, " when you kill one person who was corrupt, another one will take their place somewhere in this world, but that's not our problem, Tatsumi. Our problem is the evil of the Capital. I am one of the only people in this room who knows how evil the corruption is." Sumaka's face turned to sadness, " I was apart of an assassination squad for the Capital. We never know about the corruption. We kill innocent bystanders who did not deserve to die. I was a kid, killing people who I thought deserved it. Said thing is, I know they did not deserve it. I had a form of PTSD from being in that team."

"What's that," asked Tatsumi.

"PTSD stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It mostly is because a person is not able to cope with a traumatic thing happened to them when they were kids or adults. For me, that was having the notion that my friends, who I have been with since I was a kid, could die the very next day and that I am the judge, jury, and executioner for people. And the main reason I even came back to this shit hole of a kingdom was to see…." he took a deep breath, " my friend, Akame."

"You two both will make great additions to Night Raid," Najenda told them.

"How come," asked Tatsumi.

"You see, far south is a group of people called the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid is a branch of the army. And when the army gets ready to make its move, then we will take action in the midst of confusion and struck down the Prime Minister, which is the root of the core of the corruption in the Capital."

"Kill the… Minister." Tatsumi said with a unsure tone.

"Yes. You see Tatsumi, Night Raid is going to change this hollowed out shell of a country."

"That new country will treat people well?"

"Yes, it will."

"So the killing you're doing now is causing the bad guys to clean out the trash…"

'Oh no," Sumaka thought, ' I know where this is going. He's gonna embarrasses himself.'

"That's what they call Assassins of Justice, isn't it!"

Everyone in the whole room started echoing out laughter at the comment Tatsumi made, all except for Sumaka and Akame, which she probably did not know what was even funny. Tatsumi was confused. "Wh-what's so funny," he asked.

Sumaka looked at Tatsumi and said, " You're a real idiot, you know that. Besides… even if it is a noble act, it is still considered murder, Tatsumi. There is no good or bad or right and wrong. It is just your opinion on what is right and wrong. That is why it is so hard to really know what is wrong and what is bad 'cause, you see, the definition of wrong is an opinion of itself. I know it sound confusing, trust me, it is. There is no justification for what everyone, including me, have done to be here now. Everyone here could be given their fate at any moment. In fact, I am destined to die on my second birthday at present time."

"What?"

"I am going to basically die two years from now. I know this because death himself appeared to me three years ago and told me that I would die on my 19 birthday. But I said, "I don't care, I know that I was always destined to die."

Everyone looked at Sumaka. Steering into his cold filled golden eyes. "What are all of y'all lookin' at me for," he asked innocently.

"But Sumaka is correct Tatsumi," Leone spoke when she looked at him, " No matter how you put it, we are murders. Our deaths can come at any moment."

"Everyone here has a reason why they fight Tatsumi, but they are all prepared to give their life for the cause," said Najenda, " Now is your answer going to stay the same."

Tatsumi fav wit a long thought. The atmosphere thickened, waiting for an answer to be given. "I'll do it. I will join Night Raid. If it is for a greater goal like that, how could I refuse."

"And what about your friend!" Leone asked

"She will join as well if you tell her what it is all about."

"You know you might not be able to freely go back to your village," Main told Tatsumi.

"I don't care. As long as they are happy, I'll be fine."

Main did not say anything back to him.

"It's decided," said Najenda. She reached her hand out and spoke. "Welcome to the movement, Sumaka and Tatsumi."

Then Rabakku came running in, painting. "Intruders!"

"How many and where are they," asked Najenda.

"According to the reaction from my barrier, there are possibly 11 people."

"The people are extremely close to the hideout," Rabakku shouted.

"They're good. To find out where the base is… their probably mercenaries of another race." Najenda lit a cigarette, saying, "There's no other way. It's an emergency. Make sure none of them return alive." Sumaka and Tatsumi nottest that the atmosphere in the room had changed drastically, but that did not keep Sumaka from running extremely fast. All the members, except Tatsumi, started running to kill the intruders. Tatsumi started to space out. Najenda whacked him on the head.

"What're you doing spacing out?"

"OW!"

"It's your first battle. Go Eliminate the intruders."

 **That is going to end it for chapter two. Hopes you all liked it. We now have some back story on Sumaka. And next chapter is going to have them kill the intruders and other thing. Sorry it took me a while to upload this and that it was really boring. I'll make sure that the next chapter will be more exciting.**


	3. Kill the intruders

**Hello! I'm back once again. I know I am late, 3 or 2 weeks late I think. Don't know why I call not posting for two weeks late but I'm just weird like that. I am a little sorry that the last chapter was not that good, in my opinion, since all it was just non-stop talking and learning am out the other members of Night Raid. But this chapter going to divers a lot from the manga, thankfully. This chapter was quite hard to write since, if you must know, all of the storylines I write on here are based on a paper written text of the story that I written, and which this one is, kind of.**

 **-Akame Ga kiru is not owned by me. I could never make a great anime/manga like this. The only one that I own is my OC.**

The night was in it childhood. The moon had vanished without a trace. Sumaka was ahead of everyone. Going almost as fast as the speed of sound. He activated his teigu, causing the black armor to appear on his body, but it seemed… different. The armor did not resemble its normal shape. This armor he was wearing was, unlike his armor you have already seen, was not that strong but almost lighter than a feather. It did not cover his hands or his face. The armor almost resembled the kind of clothing a trapeze person would wear.

Why was this? The main reason was because it would not drain his stamina too quickly. The armor also made the wearer be in a lot of pain if they use it for a prolonged period of time.

Sumaka was landing on tree tops and leaping off them with quick speed. He could feel his katana and wakizashi swaying on his left side. "Soooo," said the voice of the armor, "how are we going to kill them." It would look weird if you saw a man talk to no one, which is not how it looks for Sumaka since he talks to these voices in his mind.

"I don't know," Sumaka's mind told Henkan, " I need to see the intruders before I can act. But more than likely, I will probably just cut them down with Su." (Su is the katana and Ru is the wakizashi).

As Sumaka was leaping in the treetops, he noticed that he was ahead of everyone even though he was not trying to. The infant of darkness was making it really hard for Sumaka to see. His armor started to move to his head and solve it. The black substance covered his head entirely. It hardened and turned in the the same helmet shape as his other armor. The red visor and helmet made it so that the darkness would cower and hide, making it easier for Sumaka to see. Trees were rushing past him as he leaped from tree to tree. He saw three person down on the ground. "The intruders," he said very faintly.

"I thought there were 11 people?" Said Ru

"Shut up," Sumaka told him.

"Okay."

Sumaka then jumped down. Quickly pulled his katana out of it's bindings and quickly turned around, swing the weapon across the man's neck, decapitating the intruder.

"Korako," one of the last two intruders yelled.

Sumaka quickly ran up to that one and stabbed the center of the man's chest. Blood came out of the man's mouth, life leaving the man's eyes. Sumaka pouched the man off his blade and looked at the last man. Sumaka's katana was ingrained with the crimson body fluid of the man's friends. Fear was bubbling up in the man. He dropped his weapon and started running away but of course Sumaka would not let him leave living. Su and Ru understood Sumaka's directions and started morphing into a bow and arrows. Sumaka reached into the quiver that was in his waist and pulled out one of the arrows with his left hand, cause you see, Sumaka is ambidextrous but he favorite his right arm more.

The edges of the tip of the arrow was lightning bolt shape. Sumake got the arrow in place. He pulled back the string and aimed the arrow at the man's head. He lit out a light breath and let go of the string. The arrow flow in the air, heading starts for its target. The sound of the bones in the man's head shading could be heard as he fell on the ground, lifeless. " Took me 12 seconds to kill these people. That was easier than I was hoping," Sumaka said with a voice filled with boredom, "I thought these people were going to be like trained hunters but of course I'm wrong." He said this as his armor and weapons started conferring back to their original forms. "Three down, eight more to go," he said. He placed his weapons back into their scabbards. He then heard a gunshot that he estimated was not too far from where he was. He looked up at the trees to see another of the intruders. The person did not have any fear in his eyes but he should. He did not know what he was getting into.

" I bet you think very highly of yourself killing those three but let me tell you that they were the weakest of our group and I'm the strongest," the really buff man said as he jumped down onto the ground, " tremble before me and I may let you live."

Sumaka tried to hold in his laughter but was unable to. "Ahahahah. Sorry…but… ahah…but it's just… so comical that you think you can put up a fight with me."

"Why you." The man leaped towards Sumaka with a large broadsword. Sumaka stopped the assault with his wakizashi. His face showed that he was not playing around. "Your choice," Sumaka told the man. The man stepped back but could not react when Sumaka grabbed his katana, but not pulling it out of the scabbard. He ran towards the man with a worrier yells as he slowly started to pull the sword out. The man put up his defensiveness. Sumaka then slashed the man as he quick drawn his sword out and, now behind the man, slowly started to put the sword back in its scabbard. Right as he placed the weapon in the scabbard, the man dropped in the ground, now dead. " People who think so highly of themselves are guaranteed to meet their end in this line of work," Sumaka said. " Though I was hoping he was going to give me a challenge."

Sumaka then started towards where everyone else was. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch like an acrobat. Wind gushing over him fearsomely. The moon was not showing its face. This forest, when it's dark out, reminds Sumaka of how he became apart of the Elite Seven.

 **-Flash back-**

Sumaka, who was only eight, was all alone. His parents sold him away to the empire as if he was nothing but proprietary. How could they do that to their own flesh and blood. He remembered when a man said that he could be a perfect candidate for the empire's assassin. And know Sumaka was here. A dark, demonic looking forest. The trees were built so high that the leafs blocked out any moon light from coming into contact with his skin. The forest for where he stood was very dark for him. You could bet even see your shadow. He had to find a way out of here. He decided to go to his right. As he walked, he felt that something or someone was watching him. He stopped at looked around to see that no one was around him. " It's just your mind playing tricks on you," he told himself, but as he gone on his way, he could not shake the feeling of something eyes looking at him. Chills went down his spine when he started to hear footsteps. He could tell, just from the weight of he steps, that the creature that were making the steps were not a human. He could feel the adrenaline starting to pump fightlantly throughout his young body. It was now or never. Was he going to run like his young soul depended on it or was he going to turn around and fight the animal. He balled up his hands and started ted running. The sound of his feet made a heavy thudding on the forest floor as his feet smacked the ground. He could hear the sound of four feet thumping the ground behind him. He was right. This was not a human. It was a danger beast! Sumaka sped up, now knowing that he was being pursued by a danger beast. Trees quickly flow past Sumaka.

Sumaka then saw another person. A kid, just like him. He was going to yell out to the kid, even though the boy would not be able to help Sumaka, but Sumaka was not thinking clearly enough to take this into consideration. He was not even able to say one word before he saw the horror before him. He heard a scream echo from the kid as a giant bird swooped down from the skies and ripped the kid right in half. The only reason the animal did not see Sumaka was because it flow away with the detached upper half of the kid.

After seeing that sight, it made Sumaka sick to his stomach. The sight was enough to traumatize him forever, but he just passed the remaining body parts of the kid. It could have been because he was too focused on his own life to care. He could feel that this place he was now in was a death trap. Every time Sumaka took a breath, he could taste the thick aura of death. He then tripped.

He hit the ground strongly, skirting against the ground of a second. His skin was now a little roughed up. As he started getting back up he heard the worst grale behind him. It was the danger beast. He quickly turned himself around to see a tiger like danger beast. The beast leaped onto Sumaka. The weight of the animal made it hard for Sumaka to breath. The animal opened up its large mouth, ready to feast on Sumaka.

With fear in his mind, Sumaka grabbed the top and bottom of the animal's mouth. He could smell the grotesque odder of the beast's mouth. He could tell the sharp teeth of the animal piercing the flesh of his hands. Blood started using out to Sumaka's hands, making it harder to grip onto the animal's mouth. 'I'm not dying today,' he thought, 'I still have so much more to experience in my life.' Sumaka felt a huge inrush or strength that he started pulling the animal's mouth so very wide. The sound of bones braking could now be heard. Sumaka ripped the jaw right off the gushing out. The animal could not respond quick enough when Sumaka grabbed its head and twisted the head so far that it's neck snapped. The animal fell to Sumaka's right, lifeless.

Sumaka picked his back off the ground, breathing extremely heavy. Fear was lingering in his eyes. "I need to get moving," he said, not dwelling on what he just done. He picked himself up off the strong ground. He swung his head left and right, now not really knowing where to go. He then just started to follow his instincts, which was not that great of an idea since he, most of the time, misinterpreted what it was telling him, but it was either that or just stay lost and he chose to do that. He started to jogging behind of him. As he was running he saw people getting attacked, killed, body parts getting cut off, and the screams that were made from the Kid's and Sumaka did not even try to help anyone. He was too occupied with saving his own life to save the others. He still looks back on what he did and finds that he could have saved at least one person but they would be happier if they were six feet under then alive. You could hear the sound of the monsters tearing flesh and breaking bones. Sumaka could feel his blood pouring off his hands and the pain in them were pulsely painful.

Sumaka soon came into contact with congealed glob of some kind of danger beast. The color was dark red. 'Their being eaten by that… thing,' he thought.

Sumaka run to his right away from the monster and he then turned to his right and started to run. Trees weee rushin' past him at quick speeds. His feet and the right side of his stomach were starting to pulsate with pain, informing Sumaka that he was already at his limit, but he did not care. He had to push his limits further then he ever had if he wanted to survive this. He could see that ahead of him were a girl who had a smaller girl on her back. She looked his age. This girl had long, raven colored hair but he could not tell her age and the one girl must have been her sister. The two did not notice him at all. The three of them soon made it out of the forest and into a field of grass. There were two men standing and looking at the three of them with a glint of planning in their eyes. Sumaka soon found out that the two girls who he had met was Akame and Kurome.

-Back to present day-

Sumaka ran across the trees with blinding speed. The moon slowly started to pop its head out as the clouds started to move out of its way. Sumaka seen one that one of the men were running away. He was running right towards Sumaka. 'Good for me, bad for you,' he said out loud, not caring of it gave away his position. The man stopped and looked up to see Sumaka dangling his legs in the air. Fear was in his eyes. He was actually frozen in fear. Sumaka pushed himself off of the tree branch and started falling towards the man. He pulled out his wakizashi and landed on the man and plunged the wakizashi in the man's chest cavity. The man caught up blood. The crimson liquid was pouring out of the wound. The man's eyes now showed no sight of life.

Sumaka ripped the small sword out of the man. "Five down and…," he said as he got up from the dead body and turned turned around to see Main. She had that giant gun still aimed at where the man would have gone and Tatsumi was with her. " Can you lower your gun," Sumaka asked and Main did so. Sumaka had blood on his chest plate and his hands were covered in it, as well as his katana and wakizashi. "You stole my kill, you bastard!" Main yelled.

" Ya, whatever no boobs." Sumaka then turned his attention to Tatsumi. " Was that the last of them?"

"I think so," Tatsumi said.

Sumaka then dogged as when he heard the sound of a gun go off, but barely. He turned to Main. " What the fuck was that about?! You almost took my damn head off," Sumaka yelled at Main.

"O I'm soooo sorry," Main said with sassiest in her voice.

'Will… she is not kind, now is she," Su said.

'No dip,' Sumaka told Su.

Akame then walked into the conversation. "That's all of them," she told the three.

"Not to lie… but I was hoping that the people would not be weaklings," Sumaka told Tatsumi. No one replied back. Now that everything was taking care of, the assassins went back to their base of operation.

 **I am very sorry that this chapter was cut short, but we kinda know more about Sumaka now. The next chapter will be up in two or three weeks time. This was a great chapter, in my part. It was quite fun to write since it differs from the manga a great deal. Hope you all like the chapter and it would be nice to comment, telling me what you think of the fanfiction. It would keep me going a lot more of I know people are liking the writing. BYE!...what?**


	4. Kill the fish

" **What's taking this person sooooo long to publish the next chapter? He is making me angry!"**

" **Don't worry, it's not my fault I had a writer's block and that I am using my phone to type all this. But nevertheless, enjoy the chapter!"**

 **I am very sorry that this chapter was delayed for so long. I hope you will be able to forgive my laziness and I can't make any promises, but I hope that the next chapter will be out soon. This chapter was brought to you by the chapter 003 from the Akame Ga Kiru manga or episode 3 of the show. Hope you enjoy the chapter. BTW. does anyone have ideas for some fanfictions I could write. My brain is becoming tapped out of ideas. And most of the ideas are just bad. Just… not good ideas of fanfictions. But I do awesome idea about My Hero Academia, Seven Deadly SIns, and DDLC. But that all. And maybe some Dragon ball.**

 **-I still don't own Akame ga Kiru. -**

When everyone got back, they all started to go take a bath in the hot spring, one at a time of course. After that, the assassins gone back to their rooms. Sumaka was not able to sleep for some reason. He felt sleepy but he just could not relax enough to let his body fall asleep. He then just got up out of his bed and started walking. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt that was red and some black baggy pants. He yawned and stretched his arms. He walked into the kitchen and saw Akame sitting in a chair eating a little snack. She looked up to see him standing in the hallway. " Couldn't get any sleep," she asked.

"Ya."

There was a small moment of awkward silences. Sumaka Yen Wales to one of the chairs and sat down in it. "So," she asked," where have you been for the past year that I thought you were dead, if you don't mind me asking."

"Ummm… well, when I left the Elite Seven, I didn't really plan out what I was going to do and I could not show my face in the Capital since everyone thought i was dead so I then thought that I should try to find a place in the countryside."

"So you did not know what to do when you got away from the Capital."

"Basically… yes."

Akame smiles and says, "You're still the same old Tora that I grow up knowing."

"Of course I am. It's a little hard to change over three years for me. Hell! The only thing that really changed with me was that I grow taller and my hair grow out."

"Your voice changed too."

"It did!? Huh… I never noticed."

"Well, it did not change that much. Many that's why you never noticed but what do you think about the others? Do you thinks you are going to like it here?"

"Hmmmmm… can't say. I've only been here for a day."

"True."

"But if I had to answer, I would have to say it's livable, ahahahah."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ahahaha… I don't know."

"You might go on your first mission tomorrow." Akame's voice turn from the light hearted tone to a serious one.

"I am aware of it. Don't worry, it may be true that this war will have a high possibility if death but we should all except it." Sumaka looked to his right for some strange reason, " I only have two years left, Akame. Well… that's what Death told me, anyway. But I don't let it get me down. Hahaha life's way too short to worry about things like that, including in this kind of profession. Anyway… how have you been?"

"Good."

"That was a quick answer," Sumaka told Akame. "Well, it was nice getting to talk to you," Sumaka said and then started to get up out of the chair. He then headed back to his room and closed his door. The place was full of the offspring of darkness. Sumaka walked blindly to where his bedside was. He then took off his clothes until he was in nothing except his black boxers. He then got back into bed and in less then a minute, as if he was punched by a professional boxer, he was out cold in the bed.

- **Three days later-**

It was now morning. Everyone in the headquarters were up and about… all except for Sumaka. He was still in bed, cuddling a pillow. He was awake, but barely. His bed was around a queen size. All of the cover that went on the bed were moved to where he was. The cover was colored black. He was so sleepy. He did not want to get out of bed. His bed was so soft that it felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He then heard someone slam open the door to his room.

"Get the hell up!"

Of course it was the pink haired brat who was saying that. Sumaka just tried to ignore her. "Hmmmmm….no," he told her as if he was a child. "I'm sleepy… so just go away." Main then just slammed the door as she gone out of the room.

"You really should wake up," Ru told Sumaka.

"Now you're agreeing with that little flat chested brat!...But you're right, I should."

Sumaka started getting up out of the bed and started putting on some clothes. He walked out of his new room, rubbing his eyes. The time was 9:30AM. He saw that everyone was sitting down eating breakfast. Sumaka did not feel like he was hungry so he just started to head to the training grounds of the base.

The place was very vacant. He saw that some wooden weapons were laying around and thought to himself, 'Well, theres nothing better to do.'

After he thought thta, he started to train with two wooden katanas that the place had. As Sumaka swung the swords in master like profession, unknown to him, Tatsumi saw that him pass by the kitchen and Tatsumi decided to go see what the orange haired assassin was up to.

Tatsumi looked at Sumaka as Sumaka trained on his own. Tatsumi thought, 'I better go before he sees me and ask if I want to train with him.'

Sumaka then asked Tatsumi, " So do you want to spar with me."

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then. And Tatsumi, why did you come out here?"

"To see why you did not come and join everyone for breakfast."

"Oh, well I didn't feel like I was hungry."

"Okay."

-1 hours later-

Tatsumi and Sumaka were walking to the camp to see if Sayo was awake.

The two men gone to be doctor and asked about her condition and he then gave the two boys the good news. Sayo has just woken up two hours ago. Tatsumi then asked the man where she was and the doctor walked the two men to the tent where Sayo was.

There she was, sitting down in the medical bed. The cold air of the room rushed the two men. Sayo looked at the two men. Her eyes shined with happiness.

"Tatsumi! Your alive."

"Of course I am. How are you holding up."

"I'm okay."

Sumaka then asked the doctor, "Is her body going to have any trauma to it?" Tatsumi and Sayo was too much in tones with talking to each other to here the two men talk to each other.

"If you are asking if she is going to have any scarring, then cuts she had on were not deep enough to leave scars."

"That's good to hear. And what about her mental state."

"I can't say. I'm a medical doctor, not a mental doctor."

"Okay, last question. Does she show any signs of when she was in the comatose state.

"No. She is perfectly healthy."

"Okay." Sumaka then directed his attention to the two long time friends. He walked up to the two and told Sayo, "Hello, my name is Sumaka."

"My name is Sayo."

"It's nice to actually get to talk to you now that you are all healed up."

" It sounds like you know some about me already."

"You can thank Tatsumi for that. He was really worried about that you would not pull though."

"Ya I was."

"Hay Sayo, i need you to know about something."

"What is it?" Tatsumi could tell from the look on Sumaka's face that Sumaka was going to tell Sayo that the capital was not as it seemed.

"The capital is corrupt. Full of people who think they are better than others. Ones who just love hurting people for their own amusement."

"Your lying!"

"I'm afraid that he is telling the truth Sayo. I seen it with my own eyes when I saw you and Leyasu at that girls home. If it was not for Sumaka, you would have died from blood loss."

" But how can you be sure. We might have just had bad luck."

"Let me stop you there," Sumaka said, " I have lived in the capital for all my life. I saw people who were completely innocent get burned alive. People of higher power doing things that were just plain wrong. Rape, murder, torture, you name it and I've probably seen it happen."

"Then… why didn't you act!?"

"That's obvious. It's because I don't know everything that they were doing were wrong. I, sadly, was apart of it for most of my life so I am as guilty as others. But… the real question is, can you forgive someone who thought that they were doing the right thing but was wrong and then they found out and started trying to do good in the world?"

"Of course you can. It's not your fault that you were given wrong information."

"Huh… she'll make a great assassin."

Tatsumi and Sayo both said, "What!"

"Do you want to join Night Raid."

"Who is Night Raid?"

"Night Raid is a group of assassins that are apart of the revolutionary army and they plan to kill attack the corruption at the source, which is the capital. And me and Tatsumi are apart of it. So… what do you say? Want to become apart of Night Raid?"

"Well….. if Tatsumi's joined, then I should too."

"Bu- but you don't have too." Tatsumi said, sadly knowing that he would not be able to persuade her.

" I know… but… I want to help you Tatsumi. And we need to stick together still. I can't just leave you. You know, if Leyasu was here, he would say the same thing Tatsumi. He would not want my name to go in vain."

"Okay, it seems like Tatsumi can't persuade you. So welcomed to Night Raid… Sayo."

\- Four in a half hours later -

Sayo, Sumaka; and Tatsumi was in the kitchen along with Akame. The four assassins were wearing long white aprons. Tatsumi and Sumaka were pilling potatoes. "Damn it,". Tatsumi said, "I am an assassin, and yet all me and Sumaka do day after day is cook and cook."

"It's not that bad Tatsumi," said Sayo.

" Well… you've only been here for a few hours."

" That may be true Tatsumi, but I agree with Sayo," said Sumaka, " I think this is fun."

"But how can you find this fun?"

"I have my reasons."

"It cannot be help," said Akame. She was wearing the same white apron as the others "I am responsible for cooking the base's meals and, naturally, that duty falls on you as well."

"And what exactly are you doing," Tatsumi asked her.

"I'm sampling the food." She said as she had a berry in her hand.

"Your just eating it?"

"That not true."

"Your really bad at lying."

"Hahahaha," laughed Sumaka.

"For a newcomer, you look really good with that apron on." That sentence came from Main. Tatsumi looked at Mia with a mad grin on his face.

"WHAT!?"

Main, Bulat, Schere, and Rabakku were standing in the hallway. Sumaka's looked at them and said, " Y'all got a request."

"Ya."

"What is the required for," Sayo asked.

"To kill someone."

"Ooh." Sayo said.

Schere told the three to please take care of the base while the four of them are gone. Then Main jumped in and started laughing." Akame and the new three musketeers are maids. Just stay here and chop some cucumbers."

"This is why you're never have a boyfriend," muttered Sumaka.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing."

'Why does she need to be so overbearing,' mumbles Tatsumi.

"I agree," said Sumaka.

There was a quick silence pause that filled up the room. The atmosphere was filled to the top with silence. Then, ike the second it was there, it disappeared with the sound of Akame saying," Okay. Now, shall we go take some lives?"

"Your talking about hunting for dinner, aren't you?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh I hope it going to be fish," added Sayo.

The four assassins were off. Sumaka, Sayo, and Tatsumi didn't know where they were being taken. The four assassins were walking up a hill with a basket on their backs. Sayo asked Akame, " Akame, can you tell us where we're going?'' Akame stayed silent.

"Hay, Akame. It's nice that we're getting away from the base for a while but is this really okay?" Tatsumi asked

Akame did answer this time. "There is no problem with us going into the mountains."

"Look on the bright side Tatsumi, at least we don't get to look this time." Sumaka said.

"We're here," Akame told the rest. Three was a giant hot spring like pond of shorts. Right in front of the four assassins. A waterfall was to Akame's right, pouring water down with a loud sound. The sight was absolutely stunning. Sayo said, " This place is beautiful."

"Wow, what a nice place." Said Tatsumi.

"We must eliminate the underwater pray." Akame told them as she started taking off her clothes. As Akame was taking her shirt off, Tatsumi was getting the wrong idea.

"You can't mean naked!?"

Akame, now in a bikini of shorts, told Tatsumi that the clothing that she was wearing would allow for the most mobility underwater. Sumaka was completely okay with this. In fact, he found it quite hot. Akame said, "The target are large river is the goal." Akame then dived into the river.

Sayo asked, "Is Akme talking about the rare and really dangerous fish that-" Before Sayo could complete her sentence, a dozen of these fish flow out of the water. Akame then came up from the water, letting out a breath of air. Sayo and Tatsumi were shocked. Sumaka, on the other hand, was not. He smiled.

"Erase your presence and swim along the riverbed. When the pray comes close, you strike in that instant. Can you guys handle that?"

Tatsumi automatically took off his shirt and yelled, "BRING IT ON!" Sayo then did the same taking her clothes off as well. "Hay," Sayo asked Sumaka, " Aren't you going to get undressed?" Sumaka thought about it for a second.

"It might be fun," Sumaka thought. He then said," Sure… why not?" He then took off his milk white, short sleeve shirt, now revealing his sculpted upper body. His body did not have giant, bulging muscle. His body was made, not for hitting like a speeding bullet, but for very high endurance and speed. Sayo took off the last of clothing, now in her underwear. Sumaka, on the other hand, did not feel that he had to take off all of his clothes off. He felt that he was strong enough to lift a few more pounds of weight with him.

Sayo felt a little embarrassed that she was mostly naked but she let the embarrassment not get to her. She, along with Tatsumi and Sumaka, dived in the water. It was hard to see. You could barely see. It was also quite cold. Sumaka could feel that he was going down to the riverbed. Sumaka remembered what Akame said and became lamp, not moving. One of the tuna started swimming to Sumaka, thinking that he is dead. Right as it got just inches away, he strikes the beast by quickly kicking the danger beast, killing it instantly. He grabbed the dead animal by its tail and started swimming back to the surface. As he breaks through the surface of the water, he lets out a gasp of air. He throws the animal in the basket. He then did the same thing over and over again. After a while, the four assassins were done with the catch of the day.

 **I am very sorry that it took me a long time to get this out. It was the writing block that made it so that I could not continue writing this for you guys. And I am really sorry that this chapter is not that good. I will, hopefully, have the next chapter out next week or two.**


	5. Kill the Demon Ogre

**Well, I'm late to get this done. Will, that's what beinf lazy gives you. Sorry for the long delay. But here you go.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga kill-**

It was still day. The sun was not too far from setting. Akame, Leone, Najenda, Sayo, Sumaka, and Tatsumi was sitting down and eating the fish that Akame, Tatsumi, Sayo, and Sumaka had was a large, 304 centimeter or a 10 foot long wooden, polished table with dishes cooked from the fish that the four of them had caught. There were two long recliner like chairs that was the same length as the table. Akame, Sumaka, and Leone sat down on the right side of the table. Leone was to Akame's left ad Sumaka was to Akame's right. Najenda and Sayo was on the left of Tatsumi. Sayo was the closest to Tatsumi. Tatsumi was sitting in a chair at the end of the table.

Sumaka was wearing a short sleeved, dark orange colored shirt. his pants were colored livid. His light orange hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head. He was eating his plate full of the fish. Akame was telling Leone and Najenda of what the four of them did. She told them about how good Sayo and Sumaka did. She also made sure to mention to tell the two ladies that Tatsumi had only caught two fish. She also made sure to tell them that Tatsumi saying "Bring it on," as he was undressing and how determined he was.

After Akame finished her little story, Tatsumi said with the tone of anger and sadness.

"At least I did get some!"

Leone laughed and asked Tatsumi, "But didn't you say "Bring it on," when you were undressing? Getting all pumped up and everything."

Tatsumi did not answer. His face turned bright red.

"Come on, Tatsumi," said Sayo, his childhood friend. "You gave it your best effort. Don't be a shame for it"

"Your only saying that 'cause your my friend," he said.

"No, she telling the truth," Najenda said, "he did very decent. You and Sumaka did as well."

"Still not good enough," Akame said.

"I agree," said Sumaka, "You really need to get stronger Tatsumi. I mean it seems Sayo is stronger than you and she's just been wake for a day."

That caused a major blow to Tatsumi, because he thought he and Sumaka were friends. Tatsumi looked angrily at Akame and Sumaka. 'Damn,' he told his mind, 'neither one of them think that much of be.' Akame looked at a severed head of one of the fish and Tatsumi thought, "I can't even tell what she's thinking. I'm still just too weak.'

"Hey Sumaka," said Leone.

"Ya.""Didn't you catch 10 fish?"

Sumaka answered with an "Uhu."

"That's really impressive Sumaka," Leone said, "Your blaering about being a trained killer shows and isn't just some bullshit."

"Thanks," he said, "I don't know why I would lie about that but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome."

"Leone," Najenda said as she placed her chopsticks down on the table. " Inform be about the request we received a few days ago." The atmosphere in the room changed from a light hearted feeling to a atmosphere that gave off a serious vibe to it.

Leone looked up and nodded her head. " Our targets are Ogre of the Capital Guards and an oil merchant named Gamal."

Sumaka's stopped eating his food when he heard that name. 'Orge of the Capital Guar. This will be interesting,' he thought.

"It sure will," said Su.

Who's the client," asked Najenda.

"The client a girl. I met up with her in a graveyard. She told me that Ogre was taking bribes from Gamal. When I seen that no one was in the area, I told her to continue. And she gone on to tell me that everytime Gamal would commit a crime, Ogre would frame someone else to take Gamal's place."

"How did she know," Sumaka asked.

"I was getting there. She said that her fiance was framed for one of Gamal's crimes and was sentenced to death. Her fiance heard them talking to each other while he was in his cell. Before he was killed, he sent a letter to her so she would know the truth."

"That's fucked up," Sumaka proclaimed, " and here I thought this world could not get any more like hell."

"Thats apart of the business of assassins," said Najenda.

"I know, but I never get used to it," he replied.

"Anyway," said Leone, " this is the money she gave." Right as Leone said this, she slammed a large money bag on the table.

Sayo jumped up out of her seat. "She saved up that much just for killing someone!?"

Sumaka looked at Leone and then asked, " Of course she did. Assassinations aren't cheap you know. And what's the catch Leone. There's no way someone could get that much normally."

"You catch on quickly," Leone answered, "Your right. I captured the small of a venereal disease from her."

"Huh," said Sayo, "what does that mean?"

"Ya," asked Tatsumi, "what's a venereal disease?"

"Are you okay with me answering this," asked Sumaka.

"Go right ahead," Leone said.

"You see, Tatsumi and Sayo, a venereal disease is a infection that is spread viea sexual intercorse," he explained, " so… more than likely, she had been selling her body so she could get that much."

Sayo and Tatsumi's expression of surprise changed to horror. "O-ow," Sayo said.

"What is sexual intercorse," asked Akame.

Everyone than just looked at Akame with surprise. "Your joking right," asked Sayo. Akame answered no with a head nod.

"Of course Akame, of all people, wouldn't know what that is," said Sumaka.

"Get Sumaka to tell you," Leone said with a giggle, "You two are like family after all."

Sumaka's face turned the shade of red apple. He looked at Leone with killer attend. 'Oooh I'm gonna kill you Leone,' he said in his mind.

"Did you check out if her story was true," Najenda asked Leone.

Akame than tugged on Sumaka's sleeve and asked, "What's sexual intercores?"

Sumaka did not know how to respond. His face was blood red now. He looked away. "Ummmm," he said, " I-its'... umm… i-it's wh-when tw- a girl and boy…um-um..."

'I can't do this,' he told himself, ' Im already burning up from embarrassment.'

"Umm," he said, " it's how kids are made."

'Please don't any further,' he begged in his mind.

'"Okay," she said.

Sumaka was crying on the inside. 'I never been this embarrassed my whole life. I'm definitely going to get back at Leone for this.'

"Did you check out if her story was true," Najenda asked Leone.

"Their guilty," Leone quickly answered, " I've been watching their every move for a while from the attic of the merchant's shop."

"I've made my decision," Najenda said as she was smoking a cigaret, " We will take the contract and deliver divine punishment upon them."

"Killing Gamal will be easy," Sumaka said, "But Ogre will be tough to take down, if I'm correct."

"His nickname 'The Demon'," Najenda said, " because of his skill with the sword. His skill makes him an object for terror to the criminals of the Capital. Normally, he spends his time out on patrols with his subordinates. But other than that, he hangs out at the garrison headquarters."

"Gamal comes to Ogre's private room to give Ogre the bribes."

"If that's the case," said Najenda, " than due to his station, on his days off, he leaves headquarters and spends the day drinking on main street, close to the palace."

"That is quite the predicament," said Sumaka.

"How is that," asked Leone.

"Will think. His guard going to be higher when he's alone, since he, more than likely, knows that we're gonna attack him sooner or later. So he might have his guard lowered a small bit if one of us who isn't know yet."

"So your saying one of you three should go after him," said Leone

"We can just wait until the others get back," Akame said.

"But we do not know when they are getting back, am I correct," asked Najenda.

"Yes," Akame answered quickly.

"If that is the case than…" said Sumaka. Before he could finish his sentence, Tatsumi got out of his chair and slammed his right hand on the table.

"JUST SEND US! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF IT!"

"Ya, we can do it," agreed Sayo

"Will, since I was already about to say the same, I'm in ," said Sumaka.

"Aww, how cute," said Leone, "The three friends want to fight together."

"So how about it," asked Tatsumi.

"I'll allow it," said Najenda, "Akame, Leone, I'll leave the oil merchant to you."

"So than that leaves Ogre to us," said Sumaka.

Tatsumi then gone right in the middle and said, "How about that, Akame!"

Akame looked at Tatsumi, slightly amused, "Where did the sudden burst of confidence come from? You haven't had a successful mission until after you have gotten your first report," Akame then looked away from him, saying, " and beside, someone who's so full of themselves like you, will just end up dead."

"WHA—"

"I have a question," said Sumaka

"What's the question," asked Najenda.

"Do we even know when he has a day off?"

"Actually, we do," said Leone, " the days he's off duty is on the weekends."

"And today the last of the weekend," Sumaka said, " We have to act fast."

"I agree," Najenda said. " We're going at 8:00 so everyone get ready in the meantime."

After everyone was done eating, Sumaka was cleaning grow dishes and Akame was to. There was no words spoken to one and other for a long while. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of plates being stacked on top of each other. Sumaka was scrubbing a clay plate that had a beautiful red opened flower in the middle of the plate when Akame said, " Hey Sumaka."

"Ya… what Akame," Sumaka said as he placed the clay plate on the stack pile.

"Can you make sure Tatsumi and Sayo get back alive?"

"Sure, I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

"Well, Sumaka said as he placed the last plate down, "that's the last of them, Akame. I'm gonna go get ready for the mission now."

"Me too," she said.

Sumaka walked down the hall and soon found himself standing in front of the door to his room. He turned the gold painted copper handle and pushed the door forwards.

Sumaka's room was very small. His bed was 243.84 centimetres or 8 feet wide and long. The colour of the bed's blanket was black. The foot of the bed was left of the door and to the bed's right was a tall, polished, wooden wardrobe that held all of his clothes. There was a small shelf, which was at the parallel to the door, and it held held ten book. Some about sword play, some about hand-to-hand combat, and others that were just the run of themill stories. His two katanas stood against the wall on the right of the door like they was a small child who did something wrong and was now being punished for it by way of standing in from of a wall for an unspecified amount of time.

Sumaka grabbed two goblets and put them on. The goblet was mixed in with gloves that were made from the same flexible material the inside of his shirt is made from so that he could be able to grab the blade of a sword if he ever has the chance. The goblets were the pigment of scarlet red.

When Sumaka put on the goblets, he covered it up with the shirt he was now wearing.

Sumaka gone to the location of his two katanas. Sumaka thought of what he wanted and the two voices of the weapons understood. One katanas lost its defined shape and stated to grow in height. It then stopped gaining height at 121.92 centimeters or 4 feet and when it stopped, it began to grow outward. It soon stopped downing this act. The black ooze that was once the katana had now started to take the from of a bow. The coloration of the bow that would normally be made from wood was a black with a tint of blue. The material at the bow looked to be made of was a type of metal. The bow had two string that connected the two ends of the bow. As the two strings gone to the center, they combined at the very center. There was a small piece of metal sticking out on the left side, for which you place the arrow at when you are going to fire.

The shape of a cylinder with no top was formed from the other katana, but the part that you place on you back is flat so it can stay on your back. The color of the quiver was dark as will, but the long piece of fabric that is the strap comes out of the top and bottom of the quiver is a more gray coloration than its cousin, black. The outside of the strap was covered in the gray layer of color was made of a smooth fabric so not to bother the user if it should, but this covering in not connected to the quiver itself but instead just covers the strap while the strap is made of many strings woven together to make the strap.

Arrows started to appearing in the quiver. The arrows are all made of the same black metal as the other accessories that Sumaka had with him. The arrow head was not the same kind of arrow you would normally see. The heads of the arrows were made with a corkscrew like spirals. The head comes out of the body of the arrow by way of the spinning spirals. There were seven spirals that the head had. The reason the head was made like this was so the arrows could counter the hide of strong plated armor.

Sumaka grabs the bow and hooked it on the strap. Sumaka grabbed the quiver by the strap and he placed it around his back.

"It's time," asked Su.

"Yes," Sumaka answered.

"So what's the mission," asked Su.

"Eliminate Ogre," he said.

"...whos that ," Ru asked.

"Captain of the Gaurd," answered Sumaka. Sumaka than looked at the wooden desk next to his bed that had his taigu that was in the shape of the mask that had a visor where the eye holes were. He looked at it. "Should I," he questioned under his breath. He thought for a few seconds and walked to it and grabbed the mask. He placed it on the side of his pants.

Sumaka than walked out of his room. He saw Sayo, with her bow and arrow on her back, standing against the door, waiting for you know who.

Sumaka walked to her and asked, " Where's Tatsumi?"

"He's with Leone," said Akame, who had just joined the two. "She's telling Tatsumi where to go."

"Then I guess that we should be on our way, right Sumaka," asked Sayo.

"Ya," he said.

Sayo opened the door and the three of them walked out.

"I'm going to find Leone," Akame told the two.

"And we're gonna get to Tatsumi," said Sumaka.

Akame than parted from the two.

The sun was setting as Susana and Sayo walked to the Capital.

"Hey Sumaka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, fire away."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Don't worry, just asked me the question. I'll be fine," he said in a kind voice.

"Okay," she said," So how was it like to life as a assassin for so long?"

"Ooh, so that is why you said I don't have to answer."

"Ya."

"Will, it was something. At first, I loved it. I met so many kind people. We were the top of the top, we were even called the Elite Seven, even though there was eight but never mind that."

"It sounded fun."

"Fun… it was never fun." Sumaka's voice changed with hatred and anger. "We killed people, thinking we were doing good for the world," he stopped and punched a tree, making a giant dent in it. He yelled, "but it was the fucking opposite!" Sayo looked with some fear in her eyes and he then started to calm down. " I was always too damn weak to help." Tears came out of his eyes as he landed aginst the tree. "One day, I was chosen, along with some others, to be apart of a experiment in the hopes that it would make me stronger… and it did but at the cost of the others lifes. In the end of the one month, we were told that whoever was the last one standing would become the chosen one, and I did. I killed every last one of them. I keep telling myself it was for the good of the kingdom but I know I was just deceiving myself."

"I'm sorry…"

Sumaka leaned of the trunk of tree, the tears stopped and he looked at Sayo. "That was one reason I ran away from the team. So now you got what you wanted so why don't we start back walking." Sayo nodded her head and the two began their walk.

The two soon found Tatsumi, and by that time, the moon was high in the sky. The three of them were on top of a building. Sumaka was giving ideas of attack.

"What about we set a decoy," asked Sayo.

"I think that could work," said Sumaka, " even though he's on his day off, he would have to keep the image that he is trying to keep order."

"So what do you think," asked Tatsumi.

"Mmm… I think it's a little risky. How about one of us just go to him and complain about something.

"I have an idea," said Tatsumi, " how about be and I go and beg him to let be into the army."

"That's a great idea," said Sayo.

"I agree," said Sumaka.

"Oh and Sumaka, why aren't you wearing that wired armor of yours," asked Tatsumi.

"Because I'm really unfit and I don't have as much stamina as I used to. I can only use it for a few minutes until it starts causing be pain."

"You don't look unfit," said Sayo.

"That's because I am technically fit but my body has softened over the past two years so my body's durability is not able to handle the immense strain that the armor placed on the body, so for now I can really only use the light armor. But how about we plan out how this plan out the position of me and Sayo."

The two agreed and the three of them started to plan. Sumaka told Sayo go find the building that will give her a sniping point. Tatsumi would distract Ogre, and Sumaka would be on another sniping point just in case the plan would have the chance to fail. Sumaka told Sayo that the two of them should only fire if the plan should fail, but he hoped it would not.

Tatsumi, who was wearing a cloak to hide his face, walked up to Ogre, who had the hint of saki in his breath. Ogre has a star shaped scar on his left eye. He was wearing normal pants. He had a black, spandex like shirt with armor that was on the his chest and shoulder armor that were connected to his actual chestplate by two clips. His hair was very short with white lines on the sides.

Ogre was turned the other direction from Tatsumi. Tatsumi said, " Mr. Ogre," trying to get his attention.

Ogre tilted his head left and exclaimed, "What?"

"I'll like to speak to you about," Tatsumi cut off.

"Well, spit it out than!"

"It would be little dangerous if we talk about it in the open."

Ogre goes to an alleyway and Tatsumi followed. "Is this place fine," Ogre asked. With no response, Ogre asked again. Tatsumi The got on his hands and knees and begged, " Pl… please mister, allow be into the capital defense force… so that I'll be able to send money back to my family in the countryside!"

Ogre rolled his eyes and said, " Hhhhh… I thought it would be something like this." He turned his back to Tatsumi and said, " If you want to join the defense force, than apply like everyone else, idiot!"

"... But," Tatsumi said as he slowly started to pull out his weapon, " now and days, it's getting harder and harder to get in."

Ogre, who was not feeling right about this kid, slowly started to pull his sword out from its bindings. He said, " It's to be expected in these hard times, isn't it?"

Tatsumi than completely unseated his weapon and gone in for the attack. Ogre quick turned around and used his blane to stop Tatsumi's in its tracks. "Shit," Sumaka muttered.

Ogre quickly parried Tatsumi and got up behind him. Sayo, who saw this happen, quickly shot an arrow in Ogre's back. Ogre's eyes widened from the sudden pain, and it stunned him for a split second. Tatsumi jump e out of the way. Sumaka watched as the plan was unfolding the wrong way. "He's smarter than I thought," he told his mind. Sumaka took on of the arrows out from his quiver. placed it on the resting point of the bow, and pulled it back with the faint sound of the drawstring being pulled.

"So I'm guessing you and your little friend up there are apart of Night Raid if you think you two think you can take me on." Ogre voice spoke with a tone of seriousness with a hint of pain and cockiness. Ogre's eyes moved to the possession that Sayo was at. "I'm going to kill you and your little archer friend.

"Your not going to lay a hand on her," Tatsumi proclaims, faintly knowing that this man was more skilled than he was. "I couldn't even see him mine," Tatsumi thought.

"Than let's see if you can keep that promise," Ogre told Tatsumi before he ran, and dodged another arrow that Sayo had shot, trying to hit his knee to stop his fast paced movement. Ogre slashed at Tatsumi in a sideways line, than a straight line down, in which Tatsumi barely blocked with his own sword. Tatsumi moves to the right and slashed at Ogre's ribs, but right after he did that, Ogre swung his blade down and when Tatsumi tried to block the attack, the blade cut down into Tatsumi's flesh. The pain shot up his body like lightning.

Su told and demanded of Sumaka, " He's going to die. You need to act now."

Sumaka, who lowered his bow, said, " I'm not going to let him die, I told Akame that I wouldn't and I attend to keep that promise, I'm only showing him how dangerous this line of work really is."

"Than I think he has fully grasped the idea now, so you should probably jump in now," said Ru, " and that is really stupid! You have no idea how skilled he is!"

Sayo fires another arrow from her wooden bow but Ogre quickly got out of the way. The spinning arrow was now heading straight for Tatsumi, but before it was half a meter away, another arrow shot. The arrow that Sumaka shot with legendary accuracy, shot the middle of Sayo's arrow, breaking it before it reached Tatsumi.

"Another fucking archer," Ogre exclaimed in a faint whisper.

Sumaka, with his bow in hand, pulled out another one of his arrows from his quiver, telling himself, " This is their first mission and already I had to save one of their asses." Sumaka pulled back the bow strings, aimed at his target, he took a deep, calm breath, and fired. The arrow zipped in the air with blinding speed that to the untrained eye, the arrow just appears out of nowhere. The arrow flow through the air and it successfully hit its target.

Ogre dropped his sword, and clutched his left hand that, now, had an arrow right through it. Blood was leaking out of the outer rim of the wound with only the arrow stopping his hand from being covered by blood. Ogre, feeling the thumping pain from his hand, grabbed the bottom of the arrow and and pulled it out of his hand. This was made easier due to the fact of Sumaka's arrows having a spiral shaped arrowheads.

Blood now started to over flow in the palm of Ogre's hand. Tatsumi took the change and rushed at Ogre with a worrier yell. Ogre quickly grabbed his blade with his right hand and blocked Tatsumi's incoming attack. "Don't you think that you've beaten me yet," Ogre said, now with the tone of pain and anger in his voice. Ogre than pushed Tatsumi's sword back, Ogre quickly got up and grabbed Tatsumi's neck with his wounded hand and pined Tatsumi's right hand to the wall and started choking Tatsumi. Of course, Tatsumi tried his best to fight back by kicking as hard as he could but it was not enough. Tatsumi could feel his life essence getting weaker. Sayo fired another arrow and it gone right through Ogre's right arm, but he was determined and did not weaken his grip on Tatsumi's neck. "Stop struggling," Ogre's demanded of Tatsumi.

Sumaka ran from his sniping point and to where Tatsumi was. He placed on his mask, that the started to hide his entire face. He jumped down from the building, lands right next to Ogre, and grabs Ogre's hand that was strangling Tatsumi and said with the ghostly voice that came out of the mask, " If I was you, I'll stop right now and worry about me." Ogre turned to see Sumaka but before his left hand released from Tatsumi's neck, Sumaka grabbed his bow that changed back to his katana right before he grabbed it and cleanly amputated Ogre's left hand. The instant shot of pain made Ogre instantly turn his attention to Sumaka. Sumaka then used his left arm and grabbed Ogre by his neck and he made Ogre go flying against the other wall. Ogre, who was completely on the ground, tried to get back up, but as he started to, Sumaka grabbed him by his neck and forcefully lifted him up off the ground by 2.52 centimeters or 1 ince. Ogre's one eye had fear in it. You could hear him trying his hardest to breath.

Sumaka asked Ogre, " How does it feel to know your about to die, because of all the hell that you've done?" Ogre faintly spoke," You…won't….. get…. away with… this."

"We already have," Sumaka proclaimed. Sumaka than broke Ogre's trachea. He dropped Ogre down onto the ground. Sumaka watched as Ogre suffered through the feeling of suffocation. Ogre's red eye slowly lost the shin of life, until he was dead. Sumaka bent down and ripped out Ogre's one red eye to show that they had completed their mission and got back up.

Sumaka took off his mask when he walked to Tatsumi, who was not moving. He checked for Tatsumi's vital signs, and, thankfully, he could feel a pulse. Sumaka let out a breath of relief. He than slapped Tatsumi, waking him up. "Am I dead," Tatsumi asked.

"No," Sumaka told Tatsumi. "But your more than likely gonna hurt like hell tomorrow."

"You can say that again," Tatsumi said as he rubbed his neck. He than saw Ogre's cold, lemp body. Blood from his amputated hand had formed a circle. "Did you do that," he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Sumaka said. He then reached out his hand to Tatsumi. " Can you still walk?"

"Ya."

Tatsumi than grabbed Sumaka's hand and pulled himself up.

"TATSUMI," Sayo, who had just got to the ally way, yelled out. She ran to him and hugged with a few tears in her eyes. "I thought you were gonna got die!" She let go of Tatsumi and than told Sumaka, " Thanks for saving him."

"Huh," Sumaka with a little bit of confusion in his voice. "Of course I would. I'm gonna be watching out for you two since y'all are new to this line of work. And I just don't try to let the people in my team die if I can help it."

"I think we should start heading back to base before anyone sees us," Tatsumi said, who was holding his right hand that was still bleeding.

"I think we might want to get that checked out as will," Sumaka jokingly said.

The three assassins returned to the base to find everyone was back and waiting for them.

"I'm guessing this means that you three completed your mission," asked Najenda.

Sumaka took out Ogre's eye out of his pants pocket "Ogre's been taken care of," he answered, showing the eye.

"So which one of you kill Ogre," asked Leone.

"Me," answered Sumaka, " but I was hoping that Sayo and Tatsumi might have been able to do it without my help, but I was mistaken. But all I really care about is that all of us came back with only one injured."

"And that would be… Tatsumi," Najenda said as her eyes gone to Tatsumi, who's right sleeve was stained in blood.

"I don't know if that's the only injury he has, except for his pride, but me and Sayo are all right."

Akame walked up to Tatsumi.

"What, are you going to scold me or something," Tatsumi asked.

Akame did not answer but instead, she quickly and masterly took off Tatsumi's shirt. Tatsumi than freaked out, yelling, " Why the hell are you doing!"

"Uuumm," Sumaka said, "I'm gonna go," but before he could Leone grabbed him by the shirt.

"Ya no, pretty boy," she told him, " clothes off."

"I said I didn't have any injuries," he complained under his breath but he complied and started taking off his clothes until he was in his underwear. Sayo was also told to do the same and she did but very reluctantly.

Leone helped Akame strip Tatsumi down. Tatsumi's face was was red as a cherry when the two of the were done. After she saw all three of them, she said, " Thank goodness." Her face had a small smile on it as she look at Tatsumi. "I've had friends who died from poison because they thought they were tough and not report the wound but it seems that all of you came out mostly unharmed. If you don't know, the mortality rate for the first mission is high," she then grabbed Tatsumi's hand and told him, " you three did great."

"Th-thanks," Tatsumi stuttered.

Akame was really hoping that you three would come back alive. She'll been sad if her cooking buddies were dead," said Leone.

"Very funny Leone," Sumaka told her.

"Akame… I'm sorry I misunderstood you," Tatsumi told her.

"It's okay. Just keep coming back alive, you three," Akame told Sumaka, Sayo, and Tatsumi.

"Sure thing Akame," Sumaka said.

After Sayo, Tatsumi, and Sumaka got their clothes back on, Najenda have the three new task.

"... Okay, Tatsumi, your be working under Main…."

"WHAT," he said with surprise, " I have to work with her!"

"Sayo, your be working under Leone..."

"We'll have a blast," Leone told Sayo.

"I bet we will," Sayo said, with the voice of question.

"And Sumaka… hhhhmmm… you're be working under Schere."

"Who's that?"

Akame told him, " The one who has purple hair and wears glasses."

"Ooh I kinda forgot who she was for a minute," he awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"For some reason, I just got goosebumps," Main told Schere as Schere sneed.

"Really, that's odd," Schere told Main.

 **If you're reading that, congratulations on making it to the end of the chapter. I've been slaving my tail off to get Y'all this chapter as fast as I could and I hope you have enjoyed it. If you would like to keep up to date with the story, than follow it. And if you like it a lot than follow my account. This has been Tazavich Krivendza and see you all next time.**


	6. Kill the past

**I'm back once again and did any of ya miss me… no… me either. This chapter is when the story starts to go down more of my way and I don't have to use the damn manga(don't get it twisted. I love the manga but it gets hard to follow a script… for me anyway) as a platform for the chapter. The next few chapters like this one you could possibly call "Filler" but their worth a read because I am going to build up more character for the characters and to show Sumaka's relationships with said characters. BTW, this has spoilers for Akame ga Kill Zero, Just sayin'.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

The night was now at its teens. While Sayo went with Tatsumi when he had to get his injury patched up, Sumaka has gone and was now in the hot spring. He let out a breath of pleasure when he placed himself in the hot spring. His arms were stretched out in a line on the rem of the hot spring. It felt wonderful. The warm, soothing nature of the water felt great to the touch. The clear water was covered by the steam that was radiating from the spring. Sumaka laid his head back and closed his eyes and yond.

"Nothing like a soothing bath to calm your nerves," he said. The mission might not have been tough on Sumaka's body, but it was on his nerves. The knowledge that Sayo and Tatsumi has the possibility of death made Sumaka very nervous on the mission, even if he allowed Tatsumi to get beat around for a small bet, made Sumaka very nervous but also very serious on the mission. "I wonder how the doctor is tending to Tatsumi's wound," he thought," but, from what I could see, it's more than likely going to heal right on up."

Sumaka than unrelaxed and started to get cleaned on up. He washed his hair and body; than got out of the hot spring. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off. He grabbed the clothes that he picked out before going to the hot spring and started to get dressed. He put on his black boxers, than his blue pants and no sleeve shirt. He tied his long, golden brown hair into a ponytail. After this, Sumaka walked the trail back to headquarters. With the towel around his shoulders, he opened the door to the homer stone building and started to walk the way to the cooking area, since he was a small bet hungry. Light from the entrance to the kitchen. He peeked his head in the entrance and, he saw that the others were back. Bulat, Main, Schere, and Rabakku were eating some left over from the meal that Sumaka and the others had.

Main saw Sumaka poking his head out of the doorway. She could see his hair that still showed some amount of water. Bulat looked too and said, " Hey Sumaka." Not wanting to be rude, Sumaka walked into the room and said, " Hey Bulat. I'm just here to get a little snack."

"Oh Okay." Bulat said.

Sumaka walked passed the assassins and to the kitchen and walked to the pantry. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed an apple. Sumaka than ate the apple verily quickly. He thrown away the rest of the apple and was now heading to his room for some sleep.

**-Tomorrow-**.

Tatsumi was in the Capital with Main. The sun was high in the sky. Everyone was out and walking.

Main said," We finally made it to the Capital." She paused for a moment and then started back talking. "But now that I got a good look…"

Tatsumi finished her sentence by saying, "huh...there's a lot of sour looks on these people's faces."

"No wonder there's a recession," Main said.

A thought than shot in Tatsumi's mind and he asked Main, " Wait, is it safe for us being out in open daylight? I mean, we are considered enemies of the state."

"Huh, will the only ones who are really even known are Akame, Schere, Bulat, and the boss," Main answered Tatsumi as she pointed to four wanted posters.

"Wait, who's that in the middle?" The picture that Tatsumi pointed at was of a man whose hair gone down slightly to his eyes.

"That's Bulat."

"WHAT," Tatsumi said in surprise, " but that doesn't even look like Bulat!"

"Bulat changed his appearance ever since he joined Night Raid."

"A little too much if you ask be," Tatsumi said, look shocked and not moving.

"Now that we got that cleared up," She said as she was walking away, "We have a mission to complete."

"…Let's do this," Tatsumi said, " This is the reason you brought me along, after all."

"Alright! Than let's the inspection of the city's conditions begin," she said as she yelled it out.

"I have no idea what that means but let's do it," Tatsumi yelled as he pumped his fist in the air. "Ohw!" He shot his arm back down as held his arm, feeling the pain from last night now coming back now that the pain killers had worn off.

"Ooh right, you hurt your arm yesterday, right?"

"Yep."

"Will, try to tough it out."

"I'll try."

The two then started going on a money rampage. The two first gone on a food joint and Main bought some kind of food that she found to taste really good while Tatsumi just bought drink.

They than gone to a shop and went into the girls section. There were all kind of things in there that made Tatsumi uncomfortable. He muttered to himself, " When are we going to get out of this place."

Main, who was looking at some of the dresses, asked, " Did you say something?"

"Huuh... no," he sighed.

Main did not reply back. She than found a dress she liked, tried it on, and than bought it. The two were than done with shopping and gone to a diner of shorts.

Tatsumi's face said it all. He was tired to death. He sat down in the seat with his head laid back as far as it could get. "I hope Sumaka and Sayo's having better luck than I am," he thought to himself.

Sayo and Leone was seated across the that they ate that fist from yesterday with a deck of playing cards in their hands. The two were playing this card game, which Sayo has beaten Leone five to one, for thirty minutes so far. A pail of cards laid in the middle of the table.

Sayo places down her last card and said, " I win."

"Leone's face collapsed down on the table with sadness emanating off of her. She then pulled her head back and relaxed on the chair.

"Damn! You're good at this, Sayo."

"Tha—"

"Or you just suck at it," Sumaka jumped into the talk as he walked into the kitchen, wearing the same night black shirt that possessed no sleeves from yesterday as will as the same pants from yesterday.

"Or… I could just be going easy on her," Leone suggested.

Sumaka let out a fakery laugh and rolled his eyes. He then turned his attention to Sayo. "Do you know where Tatsumi's at, Sayo?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't find him," Sumaka said as he leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He and Main went to town," Leone answered Sumaka.

"Great," Sumaka said in a whisper. He then told the two girls, " Will, if Schere comes looking for be, tell her that I'm training."

"Sure thing," Sayo assured him.

Sumaka than leaned off the wall and started walking away. Sumaka headed outside of the base and started to walk a good way away from the base.

Sumaka stopped walking and took off his shirt, showing his bear, masculine chest. He looked at the clear water stream that ran and turned into the waterfall. He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes.

'Empty your mind. Release the slack of your body. Let the air guide you, control you.'

Sumaka moves his legs apart. He lightly balled his fists, and listened to the air's commands. He breath in from his mouth and out through his nose a few more times. He than punched in the air with his right hand. followed by did a roundhouse kick with his left leg, stomping the ground, cracking the stone.

He than let out a flurry of punches with his left hand, than turned his waist to the right, balling his right hand that was cranked back. He then released the crank, making air rap around the fist that

stressed out as it flu. A thunder-like sound echoed as his fist stopped.

He opened his eye as he contracted his arm back. Several flurry of punches flies from his right hand, then he jumped a meter in the air, and using the weight of his left leg to slim down on the ground, making the limestone like stone ground breaks

Sumaka stood tall, huffing from tiredness but he still went on. Sumaka ran and started punching a tree as fast as he could. His knuckles started to bleed. The tree than broke in half after his eleventh punch.

Sumaka than ran up another tree, performing a backflip, and kicking the tree in half with a swift right kick before he landed on the ground.

He could feel the pain from breaking the tree beating profoundly but it disappeared in just a few seconds when he landed. When he landed, he immediately did two backflip away.

Sumaka was covered in sweat. His heart was beating was great speed. His legs and arms and hands were in pain, if only for a second. He know that he had punched himself as far as he could.

He looked at his hands to find that the bloodied knuckles had healed.

"That's enough for now," he told himself.

He walked to the stream and started drinking the water. Sumaka un-did his hair bow, causing his hair to fall down over his face.

Even though his vision was slightly blocked due to his hair, he did not let it bother him.

Sumaka cupped the water and drank from the stream. The water dripping from his hands as he drank altered his reflection in the water. He drank three more cups of water before he stopped. He let out a pent as he drunk the last scup. Sumaka got off his knees and he crossed his legs, laid his hands on his lap and joined his hands together. He started his back. His eyes than closed.

Sumaka, who was now meditation, listened to the sound of the rushing waterfall. The cool, breezing wind covered him similar to a tsunami covering a ship. The sound of the waterfall overshadowed the sound of the loud trumpet of his fast passing heart that, slowly but surely, the chemical, adrenaline, would soon vanish and causing the heart to slow its race.

As he meditated, a memory from his time in the Elite Seven bibles to the surface. He remembered the sound of crying… Akame's crying.

The _cries were for the friend-NO-family she had lost. He found her, holding the lifeless corpse of Cornelia. He remembered the feeling of dread he felt that day as he steered at Akame, holding Cornelia's lifeless body. Akame was begging for Cornelia to wake up as tears flowed down her eyes. She was not able to handle the fact that Cornelia, the big sister of the now seven, was dead. "No," he barely muttered, with tears rolling down his face, "no...no…" His legs gave way and collapse, his skin turned milk pale, his eyes lost the gleam of happiness they usually had. Sumaka broke down, sobbing and saying,"Cornelia can't be...de-dea-dead."_

Sumaka's eyes shot back to life as he heard his name spoken as will as the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

"Sumaka, are you okay," Akame asked with a sprinkle of worry in it.

"I'm okay."

Akame rotated around to see Sumaka's face. "Why are you crying," she asked as she sat down beside him.

"I'm...crying," he said, confused. He placed his hand on his cheeks and felt the liquid on his smooth skin. "Huh...I guess I am."

"What happened? It's rear for you to cry."

"It's just a bad memory I had. Don't worry about it."

"O-okay."

"And how did you find me, Akame?"

"By looking? How else?"

"I- never that.," Sumaka told her. "Why are you here?"

"Because Schere was looking for you and she could not find you so she asked me to help and I did."

Sumaka covered his face with his right hand and said, "I should have been more pacific when I said I was going to go train."

Akame let out a quick laugh and said, " Ya… it would've."

Sumaka got up on his feet and said as he was doing so, " I should start getting back to the base." He lends his hand to Akame and said, "Would you like to accompany me back to the base?"

"Sure," she said as he help her up.

"Just let me get my shirt on and we'll be good to go."

"Okay."

Sumaka put his shirt back on and the two were now walking back to the base.

The lush green of the trees cover much of the sky. The sun has past high noon and was starting to make her descent. The two assassins walked side my side. Sumaka to the left and Akame to the right.

Sumaka's hair was pushed to the sides, out of his face.

"So, what else changed since I was considered dead?"

"I'm taller."

Her comment made Sumaka laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Sumaka looked at her and told her," It's nothing."

A small vacuum of silence appeared and, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared with Akame asked, "Can you tell be what happened to you when you were gone?"

"Okay," Sumaka said as he started to think. "I got captured two weeks after I was considered dead."

"How were you captured? You were at your strongest back than."

"It's called getting drugged. And when I passed out, The five men who drugged me took my items off me and than I was placed in a cage and than taken to be bought as a slave and stayed there for two months before I ran away...and after that, I lived in a monastery."

"You lived in a monastery…" Akame than said inquisitively, "so you were a monk?"

"No," he answered. "I was more of a helper than a monk."

"So you were a maid?"

"I guess."

"I think it'll suit you. You always were good at following orders."

"Hey! What does that mean," he asked, offended by her comments.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Sumaka covered his face, trying to cover a newly formed smile. He then looks back at Akame and says, "You haven't changed one bit."

"Yes I have," she commented.

"In body...yes. In mind...no."

"Y-Yes I have," she told him.

"No...you're still as awkward as ever," he laughed.

Akame, unknowing how to reply back, simply did not speak. Her face had turned to a shade of light red. Sumaka look at her embarrassed face, than looked back in front of him. Sumaka told Akame, "You know, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." That comment made Akame's face turn to a brighter shade of red. Sumaka laughed again, finding Akame's embarrassed face adorable. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Akame. You should be happy to find that I think you're cute."

Her face now turned blood red from his comment. "S-shut up!"

"Ah...fine, we're almost there anyway." And he was right. After his comment, the two could see the faint outline of the base. "See...told you so."

"Thank goodness," she said with her face covered, trying to hide the embarrassment. She uncovered her face and said with a smile, "then let's get going." She now started to run.

Sumaka thought as he saw her run, ' She's the same girl I know two years ago. That kindness and awkwardness of hers. Her warning smile.' Sumaka than remembered the moment of her crying so long ago. 'I'm going to everything in my power to keep her smiling brightly.'

"Hey! Sumaka, hurry up," Akame shout outs.

Sumaka snaps back and says, " Okay, wait up."

 **Ya, sorry for the really short chapter. It's the best I could have done for now since I'm having a lot on my plate at this time, so chapters will take even longer to get do. Sorry for the mad news.m having a lot on my plate at this time, so chapters will take even longer to get done. Sorry again.**


	7. Kill the liars

**This took to damn long to do. It may be very short but I had to re-do this 7 different bloody times. Do you know how irritating that is?!**

 **-I don't own Akame ga kill-**

Akame and Sumaka walk into the base with Sumaka proclaiming, "We're back!" No reply. However, the silence did not bother him.

"I'm gonna go look for Schere," he told Akame.

Sumaka walked through the stone flooring hall and turned right, entering into the kitchen. Nothing but the cards that Sayo and Leone still laid where they had been played. "Why do people always leave a mess?" Sumaka walked to the table and started to neatly stack the cards in a stack

Sumaka is not the type that you can consider a neat freak. That would be apparent from how unorganised his room is. His weapons would be laying around, punched against a wall; shirts strung about in his closet and his books being out of order. He is more like someone who cleans up others messes.

Sumaka walked out of the kitchen and back to the hallway. His footsteps thumping as he walked down the hall. He made another right turn and entered the meeting hall from where he met the pink haired brat, Main, and Schere. The large room was barren. "Where the hell is everyone," he asked himself. A glen of worry sparkled in his eyes. He walked out of the room and back through the hallway.

As he looked straight ahead, the hallway seemed to stretch out of infinity. He turned left, opening up a wooden door that lead him to a library. It was not a large library, only consisting of ten book shelves that had two wooden dividers on each that were turned flat, holding ten books in each row, equaling to three hundred books in the library. Sumaka looked around, hoping to see someone.

He peeked his head out behind one of the shelves, seeing Schere who was seated at one of the tables in the middle of the room. She had her face in a book of some kind. It has seemed that she had not notest him.

Sumaka walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump up a small bet.

"You were looking for me, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh...Sumaka," she said, "I didn't know you were there."

"Clearly, so what do you need?"

"What do I need? Nothing at the moment, why?"

Sumaka sat down from the opposite side of Schere.

"Akame told me that you needed me to do something, so what was it," he asked her again.

"Oh right," she said as she closed her book. "I was going to ask you to scout a place that we got a contract on so we'll know if what the story the person said was true."

"First of all," he said, " why do you want me to do it? Second, do we get contracts all the time?"

"We do get contract a lot of the time," she answered. "But the reason why I'll like you to do it is because Akame me be that you were an master at gathering information and infiltrating the enemy line."

"Well, they do call me the Gatherer for a reason."

"That's a dumb title."

"Ya, i hate it too. But I'm getting off topic, so where's the place at?"

"It's in the northeast district of the Capital."

"So what do I have to look for?"

"I can't remember everything but I do remember that Leone saying that they are kidnapping women and making them do prostitution."

"How can you make someone do prostitution?"

"I donno."

"Than I'll be going now." Sumaka started walking toward the door but then asks Schere, " And do you know where Leone and Sayo are?"

"Their at the Capital too."

"Thanks.," he said as the door closed.

- **At the Capital-**

The sun was darkening quickly. The day was close to ending. Many of the citizens had all but disappeared, running into their homes. Sumaka was walking in the almost ghost town like streets. He could see three or four people in the corner of his eyes. None of them bated an eye seeing him except a few from how long Sumaka's hair was.

This was refreshing to Sumaka, since the first time he appeared in the city, everyone had their eyes pinned on him with fear, wonder, and confusion.

Sumaka really hated the feeling of people looking at him. It always made him uncomfortable thought he learned not to ever show it. Sumaka thought, ' Schere told me that the area was around here, if I'm not mistaken.'

Sumaka's eyes scanned the area around him as he walked. As he walked, he seen stores were starting to close up for the day. 'Why is everyone closing up,' he thought, 'The sun may be setting but people don't normally close up at this time. That's really strange.'

Though it was strange, it did not bother him much, so he kept on walking. He turned left of the building and into an alleyway. As he was in the alleyway, he looked up at the building and saw that a section of the wood was falling off. "Perfect." Sumaka then jumped, kicked tree wall in front of him, causing him to fly towards the wall behind him. He proceeded to backflip off and kick off the other wall, and he would repeated it until he was to the weakened wood, which he kicked, breaking it insteadly, making him fly right through it. He was now inside the building.

"I'm in," he said with a faint whisper. The part of the building that Sumaka was in was not accessible in the normal fashion. He was in the upper most layer of the building. The place was dark are hard to see with the only thing giving light was the hole he had made, which was dying out. The floor was made of wooden squares that were laid out in a straight pattern. The sound of voices could be heard down below. Sumaka grabbed one of the wooden floorboards and lifted it up and slowly placed it down next to him. He looked into the hole and the two people that he could faintly hear were talking about something that included a word or two about women. Sadly, Sumaka only heard the last few lines of the conversation. The two man parted ways, one walking left and the other, right. Sumaka stayed still for a minute before slowly poking his head out of the square shaped hole and looked around.

Seeing that no one was around, he retracted his head, grabbed the wooden floorboard, and as he fell down to the floor below, the wooden board he a held landed back into place, making it seems like it was not even touched.

His feet hit the dark red carpet floor. He stood up tall and looked around once again. 'I need to find out what those two were talking about.' And so he did. He turned right and started to follow one of the men. He could see a curve coming up. When he got to it, he stopped, leaned against the wall, and listened for the sound of muffled footsteps. 'The coast is clear,' he reassured himself. He turned the curve and could see that the hallway he was on stretched into two different hallways at the end. When he got to the edge of the hallway, he listened for footsteps agine and head some. 'Damn,' he lightly mumbled.

"Turn around so I can see your face," the man demanded of Sumaka.

The man who said this had very short gray hair, accompanied with brown eyes. He was wearing very lavish clothing that had light armor tucked under the clothes.

Sumaka raised his hands up and said with fear in his voice, " Pl-please d-don't hurt me." He said this as he turned around.

"I won't unless I have too," the man told Sumaka," now tel me why you're here?"

"I-I was lo-looking for th-the ow-owner," Sumaka answered with a few tears in his eyes, " If today's a ba-bad time, I can just leave…"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," the man said as he loses the sword but still kept hesitatint;

"I habve to reason too, do I?"

"N-no sir."

The guard looked at Sumaka and what he was wearing and he than covered his weapon. "Sorry about that. You can't be too safe now and days."

"'Cause of Night Raid, right?"

"Ya."

Sumaka lowers his arms. "So are you going to take be to the owner?"

The man looked at Sumaka with eyes screaming with suspicion. "Why do you need to see the owner," he asked with suspicion.

"Because I need to tell him I head a rumor that Night Raid is targeting him," Sumaka said, still keeping a spark of fear in his voice.

The man's demeanor changed when he head the name of Night Raid. His voice turned from fearsomely demanding to a weakly cowering, accompanied with terrier. "How do you know that," he asked, quickly turning around to Sumaka, causing Sumaka to jump back.

"O-one of my men told me."

"Men!? Than where are they!? You make yourself sound important but than why are you wearing clothes that a commoner would wear and not clothes like the rich?"

"Because I had to go undercover to get here."

And why was that!?"

"Because Night Raid is after me as will. I've been getting attached by them for three days now."

"Than why aren't you dead yet."

"Because I know how to play my cards right. And I would like it if you would please take me to your boss. There isn't much time left before they come after him."

"What do you mean?"

"My men had told be thatthey were coming here tonight after midnight."

"Than we have to get to him quickly! Come on!"

The two men ran to the room of the boss. He was seated in a black, leather chair. He asked the two men why they were at his place. "Because Night Raid is coming to attack us in four hours," the man said, panting.

"What," the boss said. He than asked, " who told you this!?"

"Him," the man pointed at Sumaka, who just got there, tired.

"Yes, I did."

The boss said in a low tone, "They must have found out about the abduction we've been doing to peasant women."

"But how…"

As the two men were talking, Sumaka thought in his mind; 'My deception worked. I now have the evidence I need. I have to get back to Schere with this information.'

The boss looked at Sumaka, who was looking as if he was going to pass out from the running he had to do a minute ago. "Thank you for giving us this valuable information, good sir. You can leave now."

"Huh-huh-huh...but what about my protectio?. Night Raid is coming after me as will."

"That is not my problem. Osaki, show this man to the door."

"Yes sir."

"Pl-please… I can't keep hiding from them."

I don't care."

- **Later at the base-**

Everyone was eating , Main, Akame, Najenda, Bulat, Schere, Sayo, Leone, and Rabakku. They were going to wait until Sumaka had got back, but he had not shown up yet. It was a little worrisome for a few of them, mainly Tatsumi and Sayo, since he did not go with any weapon to defend himself with. Even with this notion, Akame did not fear for Sumaka. "Not to lie, I would have thought he would have been back by now," Schere told them.

"Don't worry about him," Main said, " if he got captured, that's his problem."

"Umm… isn't that a little harsh," Sayo asked Main.

"Not at all," Main proclaims, " if he's captured or dead, than that means he wasn't cut out for this at all."

"Main, do you really know who Sumaka is," Najenda asked.

"No, but what does that matter?"

"Because Sumaka is a manipulator. He can make the enemy trust him by faking emotions. If he has to act sad, than he does. If he as to act happy, he does. There's a reason why his most notorious name is "The Deceiver."

"So what you're saying is that he can play with people's emotions."

"Basically, yes."

"That's kinda scary when you think about it," Tatsumi said as he stopped from eating, " if he can fake emotions, that can means he can deceive people into even falling in love with him."

Akame, who had ate her dish, informed Tatsumi, " That was where he got the name. In some of his missions, he had to fool the enemy to fall for him before he kills them."

"Th-that's terrible," Sayo said. "How could you cause someone to fall in love with you and you just kill them? It's," she paused, than saying in a lower toned voice; "Evil."

"That's how war is," Bulat said, " You have to do things that are immoral and go against the morals you have to survive wars."

The thick fog of strong silence over took the room. Not a single sound was birth. Nothing but silence was there. This fog held its footing, not wanting to let it wobble and collapse, yet it did. Footsteps were heard, very faint but it was heard. Every second, it got louder as it got closer.

Sumaka than popped his head in the doorway and said, "Hey guys." He than allowed his whole body to making it through the doorway, in which he said, "I'm back."

 **I may have complained at the beginning that this was the most irritating chapter to do, and it was...AT FIRST…but to see how it ends makes me crack a smile. I hope it does too. See you next time.**


	8. Kill the lesson

**I am back once again and have brought a new chapter with me. I hope you all like it.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

"What did I miss," Sumaka asked with question, sprinkled with jokingly charm.

"We were just talking about you," Najenda answered him.

"Ooh really," he asked. He got in a seat and asked, "so what are y'all talking about me?"

Sumaka was sat down in the chair that was right across from Main. She looked at him with a submissive glare, in which Sumaka looked back at her with a serious glare. " Let me guess, you all were talking about my past?" No one answered him, which Sumaka was not surprised. It only made him believe his theory ever so more. "I'll take that's a yes."but

Someone bate back at Sumaka's comment and it was Main. Main sate in her seat with her arms crossed and with a snarky tone, she spoke back;

"And so what if we were. Why would you care.."

"I normally would not care whatsoever but," Sumaka said as he started to lean forward; "here's the thing, I would rather like a say in the matter if anyone wants to know about my past because, you see, there are somethings in my past I would rather...keep hidden."

"So what's so bad about your past that you want to 'keep hidden'?"

Sumaka calmly breath in and out then spoke back with his own response; "My past is my past and I really do not like sharing them with people who I do not like...like you, you little flat-chested, bratty bitch." Main gave Sumaka a look that could easily translate to "I want to fucking kill you." Sumaka gave her a steer that could dominate any ravenous beast. The thick, slainte fog that had a hold on the room was dead and rotting. Tension was resonating from Main, a gift of anger just for Sumaka. Tatsumi, along with Sayo, was feeling uneasy from the tension forming fog that was capturing the room.

Akame know that Sumaka, unlike Main, who could get easily offended just by mentioning her A cup chest, was verily hard to anger. When Sumaka normally got angry, Akame could tell that he was pretending to show that he was anger. She had known Sumaka for so long that it was easy to tell if he was faking his emotions or not. Even when she saw him interact with the other members of NIght Raid, she could see that he was sometimes faking his personality and emotions so he could get along with the others more easily. One of the only times she would see him show his true self was when he was on the battlefield or when he was talking to her.

She sits back down in the chair, saying, "Fine." Sumaka did the same.

"So… is there anymore food or did Akame eat the last of it," Sumaka joked as if what happened less than three minutes ago was a year ago.

Leone laughed at the comment. Akame answered Sumaka by telling him that there were some left in the kitchen, in which Sumaka thanked her for answering his question. Sumaka went to the kitchen and seen his plate was laying on the counter, which was cooked meat with some potatoes that were cut up into. He grabbed the dish and some chopsticks. He went back to the table and ate his food. As he wa seating, Schere asked, "Sumaka, did you find any evidence at the sight." He looked up and nodded his head up and down. He swallowed the food in his mouth and started talking;

"Yes I did. I heard it from the man who ran the place myself. And you won't believe how gullible the men were when I told them that we were going to attack them tonight. I mean, I can't blame them for believing. I am quite good at making people believe what I say."

"So the person was telling the truth," Najenda said.

"Yes, and do y'all know why people were leaving the streets at five o'clock in the evening?"

"That is because there's rumer of a murder that wanders the streets after the sun goes down."

"That's because of a rumor circulating around about a murderer being on the loss?"

"That makes since, but I'm guessing that's not all?"

"Yes. If my hunch is correct then the murderer is in the possessions of a teigu," Najenda added.

"So, he's a strong one than. Can't wait to kill him."

"That was quick," Tatsumi whisperers to Sayo.

"Ya," she answered back.

Sumaka got up from the table, saying, " this was all fine and dandy but I'm gonna go take a bath and go to sleep."

"Good night than," Tatsumi said.

"Ya...ya, whatever," Sumaka said as he walked out of the room.

-LATER-

Sumaka laidback in the bad, hair still moisted from the bath. He yawns. He talks to himself;

"Man, today was crazy."

"What was crazy," Su asked.

"Oh Damn it," Sumaka muttered, " it was so great that I forgot about you three."

"Now that's rude," Ru said.

"And so is talking in my mind."

"Well that not out fault," Henkan said, " We're just victims in all of this. You do know that if you die in this armor, you're forever trapped in it, never being able to go to the afterlife."

"Well, that's y'alls fucking fault. Not mine. And I wouldn't call y'all victims. Didn't you all have a chose to use the armor?"

"Well...yes, but how were we supposed to know it would kill us if we used it for a long period of time," said Ru.

"The way I can tell if I use it too long."

"Why are you such a dick when you're talking to us and not to your friends?"

"I'm not nice to all of them… have you forgot about the pink haired brat."

"Besides her."

"I'm just like this when I'm sleepy."

"But why do you never take our advice," Su told Sumaka.

"Many 'cause I don't want to take advice from the voices in my head. But I'm really sleepy and I want to go asleep, if three could just not talk back for once?

No voice echoed in Sumaka's head after his sentence. He let out a sigh. He gets in the bed, closing his eyes, now drifting off to sleep.

Soon a dream manifested. It was not vague but instead, it was as clear as air. The dream was of him walking along a dirt road. Birds were songs their songs. The sky was filled with fluffy clouds. It seemed to be a normal dream… but nothing is normal for Sumaka.

As he was walked down the road, the blue sky started to change to crimson 's eyes shot open, knowing what was happening. "Not again," he said as he looked up towards the sun which had changed into the moon. Fire was lit within the forest around Sumaka. The smell of death was near. The blazing fire surrounded Sumaka within a circle of flame. The fumes of smoke that were erupting from the fire caused the outside world to disappear. The only thing you could see was the faint outline of a person. This outline then walked towards the fire and soon right through it, revealing that he was not a person in normal standards. The man hide within a dark clock that covered his hands and fell to his feet and his ruby gleaming eyes were the only thing letting you know where his face was. This man was at most 7 feet or 213.36 centimeters tall. He looked down on Sumaka. He speaks with a demonic tone that would seen fear down your spine. It was not deep or rough. Instead, it was layered with cunning and deceit.

"Greetings yet again Sumaka," the man said slowly.

Sumaka asked with suspicion, "Why are you here death?"

"I could be here for a plethora of reasons, my good friend."

"Quit the shit! I know how you act! The only reason your ever here is to tell me bad fortsun or wanting to make a deal. So which is it!"

"Well, well, well… you're smarter then I would have thought," Death said with a laugh. The long hood that shadowed Death's face was lifted off, refilling a skull. "But are you sure you want to know what I have to say?"

"Don't try to confuse me with those damn mind games of yours! It won't work."

"Are you sure? I can since the fear in you. The fear that you have for your loved ones. Your scared for their well-being. Scared of Akame's well-being. It may be true that you are not scared of your own safety but you worry for the safety of your comrades. And since you don't want to know, I'll tell you anyway. In the up and coming months, one of your comrades will meet their end."

"Who," Sumaka said with fear now showing left. "Who's going to die?!"

"Wait...I'm not done yet. It seems you've caused your life to be shortened. You now only have one year and four months left to live."

"What!? How!?"

"Don't blame this on me. This was all your doing. Because you decided to join that little group, you've made your life shorter. But if you're thinking of backing out of the little group, you're never be remembered, die with no child of your own, and no one will miss you. So tell me, Sumaka, what is worst? What do you choose?"

"I—"

The sound of thunder crackle in the sky. "Hummm," Death said as he looked at where the thunder crack came from. "It seems like the time for our talk is now over." He looked at Sumaka and said, " See you in two years… Sumaka." And with that phrase, a large sickle appeared in Death's hand and he struck the ground, making black smoke come out, engulfing him. With that, Death disappeared.

Everything started fading to black. The ground under Sumaka's feet started to break. Thunder crackle with fright and power. The flaming circle closed in on Sumaka. "Don't panic, it's all just a dream," he told himself. He closed his eyes, breath out, and calmed his mind. The sound of them flames growing ever louder. The flames crawled up Sumaka's body, consuming him. The feeling of the flames against his body did not hurt. A voice fantly echoed in his head.

"Sumaka, wake up. Wake up Sumaka."

The voice echoed in his ears for a while longer until his eyes opened. Not in the world of dreams but in the real world. "Wake up Sumaka," Akame said. Sumaka rolled over to the side where Akame was. He looked at her and said, " Do I have too?"

"Yes," she answered. "It's 10 o'clock."

Sumaka brings his body up, saying with a yawn and rubbing his eyes, " Really? Man, I slept long." After he said this, Sumaka got out of bed, still in the clothes from last night.

"I'll see ya in the kitchen," Akame told Sumaka as she started walking out of Sumaka's room.

"See ya there," Sumaka said as he started to take off the clothes he had worn yesterday. Sumaka put on a thin, black, short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans and he put on a brown belt. Then, he went out of his room.

When Sumaka got to the kitchin, he soon found himself and Akame cooking breakfast. The dish was bore meat with rice on the side. The team were sitting at the table as Akame and Sumaka placed the food on than table. The two than sat down as well. After all the food was eaten, Najenda told everyone to be in the meeting hall at 6 o'clock in the afternoon, and after so, the group went on their way.

Sumaka was in the training grounds. He was not training but laying down on the grass, relaxing and looking up at the clouds. He thought of the dream he had as he clouds gazed.

"In the up and coming months, one of your comrades will meet their end."

'Who could it be,' he softly asked himself.

"Hey Sumaka," said Tatsumic, who had just walked into the grounds, looking for Sumaka.

"Ya what, Tatsumi," Sumaka said as he kept gazing at the clouds.

"I, kinda, need your help," he told Sumaka as he walked towards Sumaka.

"Huh..:and what would that be," Sumaka said as he got up.

"It's about getting stronger. I'm still too weak to be any use in a real fight."

"That's not true. You'll make a great body shield," Sumaka jokes.

"That's not funny."

"I know," Sumaka said with a smile. "I'll help you as good as I could but I'm not being accountable if you die."

"Th—wait what!"

"I'm joking, but seriously, I will help you get stronger, and how about we have your girlfriend join us."

"Sayo's not my girlfriend."

"She your friend and she's a girl," Sumaka reasoned," so she would be your girlfriend."

"No she not my girlfri—AHAAA!"

"No talking back," Sumaka said he placed Tatsumi in a rear wrist lock.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Tatsumi said in fast fired speech.

Sumaka release the lock and told Tatsumi, " Let's go see if Sayo would like to be trained. Now come on."

The two men than gone and asked Sayo, who was in the kitchen, helping Akame clean up the dishes. "Hey, Sayo," Sumaka said.

Sayo turned towards the sound of Sumaka's voice and replied, "Ya Sumaka."

"I was wanting to know if you would like to train with me and Tatsumi?"

"Sorry, but I can't," Sayo answered back.

"It's okay Sayo, I got this," Akame, who was washing the dishwasher, said.

"Are you sure Akame?"

"Yes."

"O-okay than, I guess I will."

"You can join us if you want Akame, when you're down, of course."

"I'll think about it, Sumaka."

"Okay, than come on you two."

The three walked through the doorways of the building before they entered out into the outside. "Wait, I thought we were going to the training area," Sayo told Sumaka, who was ahead of the two.

"We're going to another place to train. A place that's a lot more open than the training ground is."

"So where's that at," asked Tatsumi.

"You're find out when we get there. Now no more asking questions."

"But…," Sayo said before getting cut off when Tatsumi wishers in her ear, telling her to just do what Sumaka said.

It did not take the three long to get where they were going. The estimated would be around ten or so minutes. Sumaka could hear the sound of a running waterfall as they got closer. "We're almost there," Sumaka assured Sayo and Tatsumi.

The three came to a stop and Sumaka said as he pointed at the top of the mountain, "Okay, you two will be climbing to the top of the mountain."

"Uuh… how will that help us get stronger," asked Sayo.

"It'll build up your upper body strength. Now hop to it."

"But I don't think me and her can even do that. We're not that strong in the first place...besides, strength doesn't really matter if you have a lot of skill."

"Really now," Sumaka said as he crossed his arms, "So who told you that, Tatsumi."

"W-well, it was my teacher who told me."

"Then he was a piss poor teacher."

"HE-" Before Tatsumi finished his exclamation, he stopped when he felt some form of energy radiating off of Sumaka. The energy is very hard to describe. It's like when your parent is angry at you and you can tell just from the aura that surrounds them but mixed with fear and demand.

Sumaka sighed and shook his head, telling the two teens, "The reason your teacher was wrong...Tatsumi, was because strength does matter in combat. It matters because it is what makes you faster at swing a sword, or shooting a bow. It matters because it is what makes you be able to outlast your opponents and win. I'm not denying that it does take skill to win a fight, but strength does matter." Sumaka gives a short pause before going on. "And now I got that misconception out of the way, start climbing you two."

"We don't have a say in this matter, do we," asked Tatsumi.

"No, and you were the one who asked for be to help make you stronger so this is all on yourself."

"Fair enough, I'll go first then."

Tatsumi walked up to the mountain side, and grabbed onto a piece of stone that was protruding out of the side. He could see that another piece of protruding rock and reached for the stone with his left hand. Tatsumi started to pull himself up and he grabbed onto another rock and another. The act of wall climbing was, however, verily draining on Tatsumi's stamina. Each time Tatsumi would grab ahold onto one of the cool rocks, he could feel the coolness of the rock getting heated from Tatsumi's hand touching the rocks.

If you did not know, the mountain side that Tatsumi was scaling is 10 meters or 32 feet tall.

Down below, Sayo asked Sumaka a question. "Sumaka, is this actually safe to do?'

"He won't die if he falls, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh good."

"Keep going Tatsumi, you're almost there," Sumaka shouted to Tatsumi.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Tatsumi had made it.. When he got to the end of the climb, he stood tall with pride and shouted, "YES! I DID IT!"

'Three...two...one.'

Tatsumi sadly was not far away enough from the edge of the drop off from where he had climbed up from. As he was celebrating his activement, he got too close to the edge of the drop off and fell off. 'Called it,' Sumaka thought as Tatsumi landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Tatsumi, are you okay," Sayo asked as she got by his side.

"Ya, I think," Tatsumi answered as he started to get up off the ground.

"You did good Tatsumi," Sumaka told him, "but you celebrated too soon, leading to that happening."

"I feel like you're gonna go into a long lecture now."

"And you'll be right," SUmaka reassured Tatsumi. Sumaka then went on to the lecture. "I was planning on you to do it so that you will show your flaws. It's basically asking for a death wish if you celebrate too soon. When you think you have won, you let your guard down. If you're wondering how I know this, you can think yourself for that. When we fought against Orge, your guard was down at first, expecting that we would win without even needing a actual fight. But how did that plan out….and one of the first things you badly need discipline on is your guarding."

"But didn't you say that it was to improve my strength?"

"That was a lie of shorts."

"...I feel like you're just making up these things as we go," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

"SO what about me," asked Sayo, "Do I need dicaplan on anything."

"The main flaw I see in you is that you hesitate on the battlefield, including when it comes to the people you love."

"One question," Tatsumi said as he raised his index finger up.

"Yes Tatsumi."

"You act like you know everything about me and Sayo's personalities but we haven't even known each other for two months yet."

"One month and two days but you are right. I don't know everything about you two. But from what I've seen so far from you two is that you celebrate too quickly, which you proved yourself, and that Sayo hesitates when her friends or family are in danger, but I still need to confirm that."

"Sumaka," sayo asked, "are we going to actually train to get stronger?"

"Yes, don't worry, I will help you two get stronger. In fact, come on, we're going to the top of the mountain." Sumaka started to walked to his left. "There's a detour this way that we can go." Tatsumi and Sayo followed Sumaka. The closer the three got to the destination, the less trees that the three saw. They took a right curve that was close to a C shape until they started walking straight again.

"I thought you said this was a detour, are detour supposed to be a faster way to get somewhere," Tatsumi asked Sumaka.

"A detour is a route that is use to avoid something or visit somewhere along the way," Subaru explained to Tatsumi, "Now shut up or I'll make you."

"Yes sir!"

The three walked about a few more minutes before they stopped. "We're here," Sumaka told the two. The two looked around the plain. Sayo walked to a tree that was missing a large part of its face.

"Who did that?"

"Me," Sumaka answered, "I came here yesterday to train a little and now that you two want to get stronger so I brought you two here."

"What do you want us to do," Tatsumi asked.

"I want you two to try and hit me."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Tatsumi said, "Don't you agree Sayo."

"I belive it won't."

"Then you can go first Tatsumi," Sumaka said as giving Tatsumi a hand motion telling him to come on.

"Good luck, Tatsumi," Sayo tell her childhood friend.

Tatsumi sighs and then charged at Sumaka. Tatsumi used a right hook at Sumaka which Sumaka moved to his right and let Tatsum eat a gut punch. Pain rushed to Tatsumi's brain as he got punched and Tatsumi landed on the ground, spitting up some blood. "I'm sorry Tatsumi," Sumaka said as he bends down on one knee, "did that hurt." Tatsumi wipes his mouth and throws another right hook which SUmaka back flips from Tatsumi. Sumaka's backflip kicked Tatsumi off the ground and making him go flying 2 meters or 6 feet in the air before landing back to earth. Tatsumi, knowing that he would more than likely not even land a hit on Sumaka, still gets up.

"Is that all you got," Tatsumi asked Sumaka.

"Not really, I'm going relatively easy on you, Tatsumi," Sumaka answered, "Do you want me to try harder?"

"Hell no," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

"I thought so. Now come on, we don't have all day." Tatsumi understood and ran back at Sumaka, arms swinging. Each attack Tatsumi throw at Sumaka was easily dodged. All Sumaka did was that he turned to his left or right.

When Tatsumi throw another swing at Sumaka, Sumaka grabbed Tatsumi's right hand and did three quick jabs at Tatsumi's stomach and then pushed Tatsumi back with one last jab. Tatsumi barely even know what happened. All he felt was sharp pains in his stomach and then fell down. "Is that all you have, Tatsumi," Sumaka asked with no reply back, "Get up." Tatsumi did not do that nether. Sumaka sighed, and started walked towards Tatsumi. "Kid get up," Sumaka told Tatsumi, "You can go lick your wounds late-"

Before Sumaka finished his statement, Tatsumi quickly got back up and started swing at him. The attack slightly surprised Sumaka. "That's the spirit," Sumaka told Tatsumi as he was dodging the barrage of attacks. Soon, Tatsumi just stopped and told Sumaka with a tired out breath.

"I give up. I can't touch you."

Sumaka looked at Tatsumi with a face that showed some sign of disappointment but said, "As you wish. You're up next Sayo." Sayo, who had some fear in her eyes, shook he head.

"Okay," she said with some fear. She got into a fighting stance and Sumaka got ready for her attack. Sayo charges towards Sumaka, already showing that she lacked proper hand-to-hand combat training, just like Tatsumi.

'They really need training,' Sumaka thought as dodging Sayo's attacks. She throw a right hit but Sumaka tripped her by moving out of the way and having his leg out, making her fall. "You two, this is very sad. You barely know how to fight hand-to-hand," Sumaka told the two. Tatsumi, who was watching from the sidelines as he was sitting down, was going ro interject Sumaka, but stopped, not really knowing what to say. "But...there's nothing that I can't help you two with, except getting into a relationship, but nevertheless," Sumaka reached his hand out to help Sayo up and continues by saying, "I know this won't be easy for you two, trust me, it wasn't for me either, but I am going to try my damnedest to help both of you."

"Thanks," Sayo told Sumaka.

"No problem."

"So is that all we're going to do," Tatsumi asked Sumaka.

"No, you two will start at doing thirty push-ups." Sayo and Tatsumi looked at Sumaka with wide eyes and some moddey facial features. "What's with the sad facies, chop! Chop! Hurry up and get to it," Sumaka said with a sudden tonel change that could be best described as comical mixed together with seriousness as he clapped three times. Tatsumi sighed with a tone of unwillingness and spoke defeatedly;

"Fine Suma-"

"Don't call me Sumaka… call me Sensei."

"Okay, Sensai," Tatsumi said with comical tears going down his face. Sayo and Tatsumi get on the ground and start doing push ups over, and over, then repeat.

Sumaka watched his two protasays for a few minutes before he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. WIthout looking behind himself, he said, "Happy you could make it Akame." Akame walked beside Sumaka and asked, "So, how are they doing?"

"To tell the truth, they aren't as trained as they were lead to believe. They also have very strong flaws that will hinder themselves in battle, so it's a work in progress."

"That's good."

"I guess it is. It would be...sad...if they died so young because of how untrained they are."

"We're young too, Sumaka."

"Hah, that's true," Sumaka told Akame with a kind smile, "We are still young, no matter how mature we are."

"I guess."

"Hey," Sumaka yelled out towards Tatsumi, who had stopped doing the push ups. "No stopping."

"Cut me a break," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

"Never," Sumaka jokes, "You are not allowed to take a break."

"Hey Sumaka. How about we train with them a little?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"What about we spare for a little. I want to know how skilled you still are at fighting."

"Okay then, I guess we're do your thing."

Sumaka walked 3 meters/9 feet ahead of Akame then he turned to face her. "You ready," Sumaka asked Akame as he raises his right hand in front of him, widens out his legs, and places his left hand lower down.  
"Yes," Akame, who had gotten into the sam fighting stance, told.

With a smile on his face, Sumaka told Akame, "Then get ready." After Sumaka had commented, he quickly moved to Akame's location and did a jumping roundhouse kick which Akame blocked by catching the leg. Sumaka backflip away. Sumaka landed on the ground then quickly got up before Akame let loss a barrage of straight punches mixed with some reverse punches and palm-heel strikes. Sumaka blocked many of the attacks by blocking them with his forearms. Akame, seeing that Sumaka was blocking her attacks, decided to go for Sumaka's legs by tripping him. Sumaka did a front flip over Akame when she slipped her right leg where his feet were. He made the landing and blocked Akame's reverse roundhouse kick. He pushed her leg away and did ten quick straight punches which she countered by moving verily quickly and taking a small jump back. "You've gotten better since the last time we had this dance," Sumaka complimented.

"Thanks. I've been practising more."

"I can see that," Sumaka told Akame before going on the offense. When Sumaka throw his share of punches, Akame surprised him with a front kick which Sumaka caught with his left hand. Akame then did a reverse roundhouse kick on Sumaka on which Sumaka blocked it with his forearm and Akame countered his block by continuing with another reverse roundhouse kick, making her feet get off the ground. Sumaka does a backflip. "This is fun," he told Akame with a smile.

"I agree." Akame ended the short talk by going after her pray and starting with a ferry of punches. Sumaka dodged the attacks by moving left and right with fast speed. He caught one of Akame's arms and causes her to stumble over. He then got behind her and placed her in an arm lock with her arms being held behind her by Sumaka.

"I win," Sumaka playfully told Akame.

"You never go down easily, that's for sure," Akame told Sumaka.

Sumaka let go of Akame and told her, "You didn't go down easily neither,." Sumaka let out a little laugh and said, "You always make me work for it."

"It wouldn't be fun if I let you win easily," Akame told Sumaka

"I can't disagree with that," Sumaka told her as he looked into Akame's ruby colored eyes, "This might sound a little creepy or whatever, but I'm happy that out of everyone else in our old time, I got to see you."

"That's so sweet," Sayo said, ruining the mood. Sumaka's lively, non-serious demeanor changed to a serius, boss like poster.

"Who said you could stop doing your work."

"We-huh...uh huh...we're done," an out of breath Tatsumi told Sumaka.

"Good job you two," Sumaka told the two, "That will be it for today."

"Finally," Tatsumi said with a weak voice.

"Me and Akame will see you two at the base."

"Wait what?!"

"Good luck," Sumaka told his two protégés as he started to run off, "Don't get lost."

 **I am glad to say that this chapter was very fun to do. It took a while to do, mainly because of the new fanfic I have done(Go check it out), but it was very fun to do. See you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Kill the Beheader part 1

**I'm back, and bring another chapter to y'all. This one's took long than I wanted but it was okay since you can't rush perfection. Anyway. I've talked too much. Enjoy the chapter**

 **-Akame ga Kiru isn't owned by me-**

Sumaka was outside of the base, meditating. He was meditating because it passed the time as he was waiting for Tatsumi and Sayo to return back to the base. The cool spring wind let out a gentle push against Sumaka. The healthy green, leafy tree leaves dances to the wind. The day was verily peaceful and marry. Sumaka really liked the change. He embraced the change. He could feel his body, along with his mind, relax to the safety feeling atmosphere.

"SUMAKA!"

The sound of Tatsumi's voice ringed into Sumaka's ears from a far. The sound of Tatsumi's footsteps could be heard thumping the ground in a way that indicated that Tatsumi was running. Sumaka's eyes came to live to see Tatsumi was running towards him with an attack ready to be launch.

Nevertheless, Sumaka did not even react to Tatsumi charging at him. Sumaka rolled his eyes with uninterest to Tatsumi's assault. Tatsumi ran towards Sumaka, now close enough to throw an attack. He swung his right arm at Sumaka's face which Sumaka caught easily. "Nice to see you're not dead," Sumaka told Tatsumi, at which he tilted his head to the left to see Sayo catching up. "And can you not try to attack be when I'm meditating," Sumaka told Tatsumi as he got up off the ground, " I mean, after all, I did wait for you two to return."

"You fucking left us behind!"

"You're alive, are you not?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Than you can stop that bitching of yours, Tatsumi," Sumaka told Tatsumi as he got up. "Anyway, I'm going to the Capital to go look around for some clothes." Sumaka was walking away towards the Capital before saying, " Make sure you tell the rest where I'm going, Tatsumi."

"O-okay," Tatsumi said, slightly confused, "wait...do you even have money?"

"... well, see y'all later than," Sumaka told his two protégés as he rolled his eyes.

He went on his way, walking through the woods that hide the base.

"I swear, it's hard to believe that he's an elite assassin," Tatsumi said.

"Really," Sayo asked, " why's that."

"He seems too...I don't know how to phrase it?"

"Care free."

"Ya that. You wouldn't think that an assassin would be that...but than again, it may just be a way for him to relieve stress. I don't know, Sumaka's just has a weird vibe some…," Tatsumi stopped his rambling when he saw that Sayo had just gone in side.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking," Tatsumi said as he hurried up to Sayo.

Sumaka was walking on the grassy ground, he had an idea for some training he could do while getting to his destination. Sumaka start with a run and than jumped high up in the air, landing on a tree branch. He leaped off the tree branch and onto another, and another, and another, and so on until he got to the edge of the forest. Sumaka jumped off the last tree branch as he landed in the open dirt ground.

When he landed onto the ground, a carriage, that had its wood colored a dark brown with two large dark colored horses, was minding its own business quickly stopped as Sumaka landed in its path.

"Hey," the driver roars, " got out of my way!"

Sumaka's legs raises him back to his normal height and his orange-yellow mixed eyes steered down the man. Suddenly, like winds from a hurricane, Sumaka ran down the dirt road, leaving the man in his dust. Sumaka turned to his left and than started to slow his pase down until he got to the i trance of the Capital. "I think that's a world record," Sumaka jokingly said. "Well, time to go look for some clothes," he said as he walked into the city. The street was full of life...as well as danger. In the first few minutes alone, Sumaka had spotted seven imperial guards. 'Hmmmm...seems like this killer person is a big deal,' Sumaka thought.

Sumaka walked through the streets of the city until he found a clothing shop. When Sumaka walked into the shop, a man who was in his late thirties asked Sumaka over the counter , "Good day, sir what can I get for you today?"

Sumaka looked at the man and answered, "I don't know yet. I'm just looking."

"Just tell me if you need anything."

"Okay."

The store that Sumaka was in was quite large for a normal store he had been to before. The store had Male, as well a female clothes, ranging from normal colored pants and one colored shirts to long trench coats and gloves.

Sumaka was at a set of hanged up shirts and looking through them. He seen all kinds of colored short sleeved shirts but none of them were to his liking. He went to another set of hanged up shirts which were all long sleeved shirts. He shorted through these shirt just the same as the first set of shirts.

'Damn it. There no shirts I like.'

Sumaka walked away then when he passed a set of trench coats that went down to your feet almost if you were the same height as Sumaka. 'Do I want a trench coat,' Sumaka asked himself, 'why the hell not?' Sumaka gown to the coats and started looking through them. He seen brown, white, brown with yellowish white on the edges, and many others before he saw one that was in a shade of sky blue. Sumaka liked how the coat looked and thought, 'this would be cool as hell to wear while I'm on my missions,' at which he decided to take it. Sumaka went to the man at the resistor and asked him how much the coat was and after finding it to be in his pay range, bought the coat.

Sumaka, with the dark blue colored trench coat on, was now walking down the streets with people. He almost looked like a normal pedestrian, excluding the trench coat and hair, which had grown a good bit that it almost reaches his shoulders.

As Sumaka was walking in the streets, he saw that a large group of people were crowded in one area. 'The hell are they doing?' That question he had asked was one he was determined to solve. He walked towards the crowd and could hear the sound of a man reading out the rights of another. "Excuses me...sorry,,,excuses me," Sumaka told people as he moved to the front to see what was happening.

Sumaka got to a suitable place to where he could see that there were three people. The one in the center was wearing ragged clothes and his hands were in chains. The one to the right was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that formed a V neck and had a long sword him his right hand and the one to the right was wearing an imperial guard uniform. The imperial guard read out the crime that the ragged clothes wearing man and than asked if he would have any final words before dead.

"Yes, I do. Everyone whose gathered here today won't be witnessing justice being brought, but instead the murder of an innocent man. And I know I will not be the first or last person to be killed for a crime that I had not committed. Who will be killed next for a crime that they had not committed. Will it be a mother? A son? A daughter? You may think that it won't happen to you or children but you will never know when you are forced out of you home while your children watch as their father is being arrested for a crime he did not commit. So I beg for you to get out of this hell hole or you could be the next one to be killed."

"Is that all," the guard asked the man.

"Yes."

The ragged clothes wearing man gets on his knees and lays his neck on the stone brick with tears flowing down his face. He whispers, praying that his children and wife is safe. The executioner raises his sword over his head before swings down on the man's neck. This was followed with the sound of skin getting cut into and of gushing blood as a decapitated head fell to the ground. The stump of the neck was gushing out blood onto the elevated stone floor.

A woman next to Sumaka had tears in her eyes and she said with sadness and heartbreak. "Not him too. First my brother a…and n…now my husband."

'And I think my que to leave.'

As Sumaka walked away from the crowd, he thought to himself; 'I wonder what the others are doing right now. I think I need to get back. It's close to the time Najenda told us to be at the base.' Sumaka pauses as he saw a little restaurant. His stomach reared for food as he placed his hand over it. "But then again, I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a bite to eat."

He approached the restaurant and gone through the front door to suddenly get a bombardment of loud sounds, but his hunger made the sounds bearable for all he cared about was to have something in his stomach. He could feel the wooden foundation of the floor vibrate through his legs. The vibration he felt would be best described as a static, fuzzy feeling.

"Good day to you, sir," a short haired man told Sumaka.

"Is there any places opened?"

"Yes sir, right this way."

Sumaka followed the man through the restaurant and to a seat. Sumaka sat down and the man told him that a waitress would be there in a minute.

Sumaka's table was made of black wood that had been polished and a maneu was placed on the table. He grabbed the menua and started to read what the restaurant had for options.

As Sumaka was reading the menue, a young, blond haired girl wearing the clothes of the restaurant approached him.

"So what can I get for you today mister," a young, blond haired girl said.

"I'll just like some salmon and chicken if you could."

"Yes sir. I will tell the chiefs right away. Also what would you like to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"Yes sir."

Sumaka waited for about twonty minutes before his food had got to him. "Enjoy your meal," the woman told him. Though he did not have much time to properly enjoy the meal since the time was now 5:30, so he had to hurry.

It was 5:55 when he got done with the meal. He asked to be handed the chech and paid for the food. When he got out of the restaurant, it was 5:58.

"Damn it," Sumaka said as he hurried, " I'm gonna be late for the meeting."

- **meanwhile at the base-**

Everyone had gathered around Najenda, who was sat down in a chair. Najenda's eyes searched the room, seeing if everyone was accounted for. She then asked one question. "Where's Sumaka, Akame."

"Sayo told ne that he went to the Capital to look for clothes."

"WHAT!" Main said, "That bastard! I may hate his guts but he could've at least take me along."

"Ya...I think you two bringing in one place together is just begging for something bad to happen," Tatsumi told Main.

"While it is unfortunate that Sumaka's not here, the meeting will still commence," Najenda told the group.

"So who are we gonna kill," Sayo asked Najenda.

"The target is the rumoured serial killer that is currently plaguing the Capital."

"Late in the night, he will appear and removes the heads of any unfortunate person who walks his way. It is still unknown how many people he has killed at this moment."

"If I'm not wrong, aren't three of victims imperial guards," Tatsumi asked.

"You are correct, Tatsumi."

"So do you know who the killer is," Sayo asked.

"I have a feeling that it's Zank the Beheader," Rabakku said.

"Who's that," Sayo asked Rabakku.

"I second that," Tatsumi jumped in.

"Huuhh...you two really are definitely from the countrysides."

"But I don't know either," Schere told Main.

"Then you just forgot, Schere."

"Me and Tatsumi May be from the countryside but at least we aren't rude, unlike you Main. Also, it's really unattractive for a girl to be rude."

"...what did you say," Main asked Sayo with a flame in her voice.

"I'm just telling the truth. No need to get mad for nothing."

"I-I can be attractive," declared Main.

"Than ask Tatsumi if he thinks your attractive."

"Wh-what!? Why me," Tatsumi asked with an unwilling tone to his voice.

"Cause Rabakku is a pervert, Bulat's gay, and Sumaka's not here. So answer the question. So you find Main attractive?"

"Oh damn it," Tatsumi said, not seeing away out of this. 'If I say no, than Main's gonna kill me and if I say yes than Sayo's gonna kill be for not saying no. Someone please save me from having to answer this."

Pit! Pat! Pit! Pat!

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the meeting room. Tatsumi looked at the doorway, along with Sayo. Najenda tilted her head down to see the doorway.

The footsteps stopped as they saw Sumaka, panting. He's left hand was on the doorway wall and had his right hand on his knee. "Diduh I...huh hah...miss anything," he asked.

"You're late Sumaka," Najenda criticised Sumaka.

"Ya,ya...I know. Just...uh...give me ah minute to catch my breath," Sumaka told Najenda.

In a few short seconds, Sumaka has stopped panting. He walk to where the others were while he said, "So what's the mission about?"

Najenda sighs. "You're have to ask your teammates for that since it was your responsibility to be on time."

"...can't argue with that," Sumaka plainly said.

"Okay, so can someone please tell us who Zack is," Tatsumi asked.

"Huh...fine," Main said.

"Zank was originally the executioner of the empire's greatness prison. Because of the empire's corruption, there was always someone he had to execute. It seems that over the years of killing countless people, he started to take satisfaction out of killing people. He would take the heads of those he executed."

"Well, they do say two heads are better than one," Najenda darkly jokes.

"Hahaha," Sumaka softly laughed, "that's kinda funny."

"Well, anyway, after a while, executing prisoners was not enough, so he turned to becoming a serial killer," Main finished.

"So in all, he's fucked up in the head," Sumaka asked.

"Basically yes. Like you," Main told Sumaka.

"…Main, your insults are as flat as your chest. And also, how do you compare someone like be to a man who likes cutting heads off."

"Uummm...well…It just does, end of story."

Sumaka rolls his eyes at Main.

"So when are we going after that monster. Cause right now I want to find em and kick his ass," Tatsumi flamingly spoke.

"Just hold your horses, Tatsumi," Bulat told Tatsumi as he placed his hand on Tatsumi's head. "Zank is in the possessions of the teigu the warden had and than become a serial killer." Bulat lifted Tatsumi's chin up a small bit and said as he looked intently into Tatsumi's eyes. "And if you encounter him by yourself, you will be in major trouble."

Tatsumi gulped with a thought in his mind. 'I have a feeling that I'm in another form of trouble right now.'

"So, I'm guessing that Tatsumi and Sayo's gonna have a more experienced person with them," Sumaka asked Najenda.

"You're right but wrong as well, Sumaka. Everyone will have a partner."

Sumaka started to count his fingers before asking, "But there are an uneven amount of us, so how will that work?"

"Will, it's very clear, you're being working alone, but I'm expecting that to not be too much of a liability since you are known as the Demon of the Night"

"Wait, why are you know as that," Tatsumi asked, "that sounds very edge for someone who isn't edge at all."

"Reason...that I'm not getting to."

"So how powerful are you without it?"

"I donno. You wanna find out for yourself," Sumaka asked Tatsumi as he cracked his knuckles with a small smile.

"No thanks," Tatsumi sharply answered.

"Now that's enough you two," Najenda told the two.

"Okay," Sumaka answered.

"Now time to put you all into teams. Akame, you and Tatsumi are together. Main and Schere. Bulat and Rabukku. And Leona and Sayo will be working together,"

Najenda told them, "Now be off to the Capital."

 **-At the Capital-**

Sumaka was standing on the edge a building wearing the armor he had on the night he killed Ogre but with the addition of his new trench coat. He had the armor of his teigu fused to his right goblet. The silence of the night was very unnerving to Sumaka, who had got accustomed to the silence for as long as he could remember. The moon illuminated, or shined in the empty void that is named the night sky.

Sumaka jumped down from the building, and landed on the ground with a thud. The darkness that covered the ally was too devoid of light for his eyes to adjust properly.

However, this hindrance did not discourage him, he was still a force to be feared, even if his eyesight was blocked.

As he walked down the dark alleyway, he sighed. "This isn't going to work. There's no why we're going to kind Zank without any idea where he's going to appear at."

"Does it always have to be planes perfectly to you," Su asked.

"You know the answer to that," Sumaka replied.

"Fair point."

"And besides, if a plan is not completely laid out than there would be a higher possibility of a comrade dying, which I really want to avoid."

"So you do care for the other members of the team," Su told Sumaka.

"I guess," Sumaka said answered as he checked the corner to the streets to see if any of the Capital guards were on the hunt for Zank. "But anyway, Am I the only one who felt that something's going to go wrong with this?"

"It's just you."

"Huh...it's always just me."

Sumaka walked the darkness covered streets that only flowed with the light that helped it stay afloat from the darkness. As he was walking, in the corner of his eye, he heard the sound of a voice he thought he would never had heard of before. His heart emidanty skipped a beat as he turned to see in an alleyway was a short girl with light brown hair and an abnormally large bust. Sumaka thought to himself, 'Wait, what the hell. Tsukushi."

Sumaka had dropped his guard down immediately as he began to walk towards her but when he had started his approach, she ran. "Wait! Don't go," Sumaka told her as he started to run after her. 'Tsukushi's alive, I can't believe it,' Sumaka thought to himself as he ran after her.

'It's a trap, Sumaka,' Henkan told Sumaka.

However, blinded from reality caused Sumaka to not be able to be reasoned with.

When Sumaka got to Tsukushi and she did not run away this time, he said, "Ho-how are you alive?"

"..."

Suddenly, Tsukushi changes into a man who must have been, at most, 6 foot 4 inches or 195.072 centimeters tall. The man had light yellow hair and blue eyes. The man was quite muscular compared to Sumaka's thin muscled build. The man who was now in front of Sumaka was Zank the beheader.

"W-wait, you're not Tsukushi," Sumaka asked with confusion.

'See, told you so," Henkan said.

"No...I would you refer to me as...Zank the Beheader."

Sumaka's musicals immediately reacted, making Sumaka move from Zank. Sumaka could feel a rage bubbling towards the surface as he took in all of the information.

"...So, you're Zank the Beheader," Sumaka asked Zank with a voice that was a mix of anger and seriousness as he slowly started to pull out his katana.

"Well, from that tone of yours, you would love to get your head separated from that body of yours."

'I'm going to fucking kill you.'

"Aah...you're a feisty one. Not going to go down without a fight. You're the kind of person that I enjoy the most at gaining a new head."

"I don't care. All I care about is you going to hell for what you caused me to see," Sumaka said before he quickly pulled out his Katana and charged right towards Zank.

"You'll attack from the right then attack from the left,"

Zank quickly muttered before blocking the right, and left swings of Sumaka's blade with his own.

Zank than countered with a flat slash at Sumaka which Sumaka blocked with his katana.

Sumaka pushed back Zank's blade and slashed at Zank from the left side which was blocked again. Sumaka instantly went for a downward slash but that attempt was also hauled by Zank's blade.

When Sumaka and Zank's blades clashed and stood in place, Sumaka than notest the strange headgear like ornament that had an eye in the center of his forehead.

'That eye must be the teigu he took."

"Bing go," Zank told Sumaka.

Suddenly, Zank pushes back Sumaka's katana which made Sumaka's mind instantly make his body jump back.

"So I was correct. That eye's the teigu. Which is how you are predicting my movements.

""Right again. One of Spectator's five abilities is called Insight. I am able to read your thoughts by seeing your facial expressions, body language, and other things like that. It's basically an advanced kind of observation. By the way, can I turn you into a shrunken head after you die."

"Go to hell."

"Hahaha...you're a funny little man. I can't wait to have your head as apart of my collect..."

Sumaka ran right towards Zank before he could finish his sentence but Zank know it was coming and quickly blocked Sumaka's attack with a counter attack afterwards, causing Sumaka to gain a large slash down his chest. Sumaka fell to the ground with blood dripping on the floor.

"This is so splendidly great. Now I get a new head to my collection," Zank said before raising his weapon high in the air with a final slash on its way.

Sumaka would, however, not allow that. He was not some kind of weakling who could handle it himself. With incredibly fast speed, Sumaka got up and took out a cut in Zank's chest, making blood squirt out from the wound. Sumaka than jumped back.

"Bring it on bitch. There's more where that came from. Do fucking bring it on."

Zank, who was still a little shocked at the fast attack that Sumaka had landed, said, "Splendid. I can savor this moment even longer now."

'I've underestimated this bastard. I need to calm down and actually think more straightly.'

"Tell be, who are you," Zank asked.

"And why should you know?"

"It's so I know what to call your head when I have it in my collection."

"My name," Sumaka said when he just activated his teigu. "Is Sumaka or you might know me better by a different name," he said as the black liquid like substance was close to engulfing his body, "the Demon of the Night." Sumaka finished the sentence when his head was finally covered in the armor. The red viser glowed blood red and the silent wind now picked up traction.

 **Okay, I think that's a good point to end it off. Hope you all liked the chapter and come back to read what happens next time. But until then, see you all.**


	10. Kill the Beheader part 2

**I'm back with another chapter. Hope y'all like it.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

"Splendid! Just splendid! I am so excited to finally meet you, Demon," Zank said, "I'm a great fan of your work on how brutally and quickly you kill your enemies."

Sumaka spoke through the mask, making his voice a calm, yet ghostly demonic; "So, you've heard of me."

"Ooh, how could I not? You're works of assassination are so well known. Even Esdeath her…"

"If they're so well known than I mustn't have done a great job than. Why don't I change that with you as my first victim?"

"Ooh, I'm getting goosebumps from my excitement."

*Sound of blood gushing out*

"You talk too much which caused you to not be focused," Sumaka told Zank as Sumaka whipped blood off of his blade.

Zank, holding his left arm, that now had a large, and deep bloody sword wound that went from his shoulder down to his elbow, thought to himself, 'I didn't see his movements. I didn't even see him move. This is bad.'

"What's the problem. Just a minute ago, you were jumping with joy that you would be getting my head. Now, it would seem that you're scared of me. Also, if I were you, I would be taking this fight seriously or you will die."

Zank, who decided to take the fight serious, used Illusion Sight on Sumaka again.

'What the," Sumaka said as he saw that what was now in front of him was Carnelia. His first instinct was to go to her with open arms but he know, no matter how painful and saddening, that Carnelia was dead and there was no bring her back.

However, it seemed that he was still unable to attack the illusion.

'D-damned it, why can't I move,' Sumaka asked the three spirit in the armor.

'I don't know,' Su answered, 'it's not my body.'

'You do know that she's not real, right,' Henkan asked.

'Yes, I fucking know that. I don't get tricked two times in the row.'

'Than why aren't you attacking,' Henkan asked.

'I don't fucking know!'

Suddenly, the illusion of Carnelia disappeared and Zank reappeared running towards Sumaka and delivered a strong combo of attacks with his katar looking hand blades to Sumaka. The many attacks that Zank sent to Sumaka were still not strong enough to break through the armor and into Sumaka.

Sumaka pushes Zank back as he slashed at Zank with many swings and Zank using his hand blades to block and counter the attacks than jumps back as Sumaka goes after him.

"You're dead!"

Than, Zank was replaced with Green, which caused Sumaka to suddenly miss his mark. "Damn you," Sumaka said as he turned back to theillusion of Green.

Sumaka held the katana with both hands and tried to not see who he thinks he was seeing at that moment.

'It's not Green. It's an illusion but...but he looks so real. Damn it all to hell…oh shit, he's reading my thoughts right now.'

"Splendid, you figured it out," Zank said as the illusion evaporated, "So, If I keep using Illusion Sight on you, you won't be able to hit me and now all I need to go is use it until you can't fight no longer."

"That's playing dirty on a whole other level, you bastard," Sumaka said as his helmet desintagrated when he started to speak.

"And it's the way I'm going to get that pretty little trophy of your."

'Well, fuck...it seems that all I can do is wait for the others...if they even get here before I am even dead.'

Sumaka than felt his muscles start to get tighten up, causing some pain to echo through his body.

'Damn it. I am already exerting my body too much with the armor. I need to get this finish quickly or I'm going to have to downgrade the armor to Night Hunter if this keeps up for much longer.'

 **-Meanwhile, with Akame and Tatsumi-**

"I don't think he's going to show up anytime soon. What about you," Tatsumi asked Akame.

Akame sighs and answered Tatsumi, " He might or might not show himself now but he will sooner than later."

"Ya, I guess that's true," Tatsumi said as he drinks his drink, "...hey Akame…"

"Yes."

"Do you think Sumaka's going to be okay. He's by himself after all."

Akame did not answer right away but thought about her response. She than answered;

"No, not really. He's stronger than I am so there no need to worry about that."

"He's stronger than you!?"

"Yes," Akame said with a nod of her head.

"Actually, how long have you known Sumaka since you two seem to know each other very well?"

"We've known each other for...10 years I believe."

"A while, then."

"Mmh hm."

"Well, excuse me for a moment," Tatsumi told Akame.

"Okay then, don't be long."

Tatsumi walked down the street and took a right into a desolate alleyway. He then proceeded to take a piss. After he was done and about to go back to Akame's location, he felt the sudden change of atmosphere. The air became thick and strong with the pressure of blood lust. Tatsumi looked down the alleyway once again and he felt that something was not right. In one part of his mind, he thought he must go and tell Akame, but he had a feeling that she would think it was just anxiety from the long wait. He did not have any evidence but his gut instinct was telling him that something was going on on the other side of the alley.

Tatsumi, knowing that something beyond the alleyway was happening, starts running to see what was going on.

 **-Back to Sumaka-**

Zank slashes at Sumaka, who was starting to feel increased pain from the overuse of his teigu. Sumaka blocked each slash from Zank, then, he pushed Zank back with his katana but when Sumaka was going to kick Zank in the gut, he blocked it with the two hand blades. Sumaka backflipped back from Zank's hand blades and when he landed on the ground, he told himself, "Damn it, he's reading all of my movements. I can't even get a hit on him."

'You know that you can just rush him and hope for the better,' asked Ru.

'No, that's a dumb idea, besides that's the way you died Ru,' Su told Ru, 'but, Sumaka, why don't you just blitz right through Zank?'

'Good idea...if I wasn't already pushing myself too much already.'

'Than just power down the armor,' Su told him

"And risk getting my damn head chopped off, how about you fuck off with your ideas."

 **-perspectives change-**

'Sumaka, is that you,' Tatsumi though as he started to run down the street to the sound of Sumaka's voice.

Tatsumi turned a right than a left as he than came into the opened. He saw Sumaka in the platemail black armor and he saw a crazy looking man with an eyeball strapped to his forehead.

'That must be Zank the Beheader."

Zank, as will as Sumaka, looked towards Tatsumi. Another smile went on Zank's face as he started to ramble on about how splendid it was to have another head to add to his collection while Sumaka facepalmed with a sigh. Tatsumi pulled out his sword and charged towards Zank. 'You idiot,' Sumaka though as he quickly dashed towards Tatsumi, knowing what is going to happen. Tatsumi swings at Zank who dodged the attacks with no ease whatsoever. Zank prepared to slash off Tatsumi's neck right then and there but Sumaka pulled out the other katana and caught the two blades by making his katanas form an X shape.

"Fucking damn it, you're a damn fool, Tatsumi," Sumaka criticizes Tatsumi as he blocked the attacks, "Zank can read your mind to see what you're going to do."

"Wait he can read your mind," Tatsumi asked as he turned around.

"Yes and don't get in my ducking way, you're just be distance now."

"I can help you know. I'm not a weakling."

Sumaka pushes back Zank as Sumaka told Tatsumi, " Don't try to be a hero or your die like a damn fool...And where the fuck's Akame at," Sumaka asked as he placed the two katanas back in their holsters.

"Oh…well...I...kinda didn't tell her where I was going."

"Remind me to train you to death if we survive this."

"Splendid! Splendid! Splendid! I always love it when I get to collect two new trophies," Zank said.

"You're doing a piss poor job at it then."

"What!?"

"You heard me. You're shit at it. I can't even understand how you got a cool, badass name like The Beheader. You could even kill this dumbass over here," Sumaka told Zank as he pointed to Tatsumi that was next to him.

"Hey…," Tatsumi said before being cut off.

"Shut up, the grownups are talking…anyway, like I was saying, if you can't kill him than you don't deserve a name like that."

The lines Sumaka told Zank pissed the hell out of him and he screamed with demanding anger as he icharged, " SHUT UP!

"Tatsumi," Sumaka said as his armor started disappearing," you need to stay out of this, or you're going to get hurt."

"I know I am, and I don't care. Let me try to help you fight Zank," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

Before Sumaka answered Tatsumi, Zank had got right to them and Sumaka blocked the attack with his right katana and was going to counterattack with his left but Zank than used his left hand to block the strike.

"You're going to regret saying what you said," Zank told Sumaka, and Sumaka than spits in Zank face. The two removed their weapons from the clash and the two started a heated close quarters fight with the two blocking and dodging each other attacks until the two got back into a clash of weapons again.

Tatsumi watched from the side lines, though thinking that he could help. He could easily see that Sumaka was actually struggling some against Zank and Tatsumi believed that if him and Sumaka would actually work together but he could see that Zank and Sumaka were above his level of power by a high margin. Even though he know this, he still wanted to help his master-of-shorts with winning.

As the fight went on, Sumaka broke off the clash and backed away and Zank gone right after him with a strong barrage of attacks. 'Oh shit,' Sumaka though as he started to try and avoid the attacks. However, the attacks were too great in numbers and he was unable to block all of them.

Zank had stabbed Sumaka's left lung, an artery next to his heart, and got a slash down from the left Rev cage down to his waist.

Blood gushed out of Sumaka's body as he fell to the ground, coughing from the blood that was entering his left lung.

"Sumaka," Tatsumi said, with shock added with some fear. Tatsumi started to bolt towards Zank, trying to help his teacher.

"Tatsumi, stay back," Sumaka said but Tatsumi , not knowing that Sumaka was going to be alright, did not listen.

"Jumps and does a downwards slash," Zank said before Tatsumi did as Zank had said. Zank blocked Tatsumi's attack and grabbed him by the neck. "This is all splendid but now I think I'm ready for my trophy," Zank said before he backed his left hand, ready to cut Tatsumi's head off.

"You're not going to get away with this," Tatsumi said as he squirmed and tried to fight back.

Zank smiles as he swung his left arm, ready to get his 'trophy.' Tatsumi had closed his eyes, waiting for the last moment of his life, but it did not happen. He opened his eyes to see that Sumaka held Zank's left arm just a few inches/centimeters from Tatsumi's neck.

"Only one person who's getting a missing head," Sumaka said with hell fire flaming in his eyes and a demonic smile, "is you."

Suddenly, Zank dropped Tatsumi on the ground and attacked Sumaka with his right handed blade which Sumaka easily blocked as he let go of the left hand.

You could feel a pure demonic aura surrounding Sumaka. Zank could see that Sumaka a

was dodging each attack with easy effort. It was as if Sumaka was not even trying. He did not even have one of his katanas in hand.

Zank backed away from Sumaka, and than read his mind to see what was going on.

Something terrifying than happened when he read Sumaka's mind. He thought he had saw hell itself. Scenes of Sumaka killing people in barbecue ways with a smile on Sumaka's face. Screams were being heard, people begging Sumaka to spare their life with the answer being the sound of blood gushing out. He then saw Sumaka in the darkest black imaginable with a blood red, glowing vizier that looked straight at Zank. Sumaka said with a devilish voice, "get the hell out ."

Zank suddenly got out of Sumaka's mind and looked at him with a smile forming on his face.

Sumaka looked at Zank with a fear in his eyes. "What's wrong, did my mind scare you. You wanted to fight the Demon of the Night, will...eheheh...here I am. So come at me, bitch."

Tatsumi looked at Sumaka with unknown fear in his eyes. "Wh-Why am I terrified. Sumaka's in our side," Tatsumi asked as he felt his legs feel like jello, "the feeling he's giving off. It feels almost demonic."

"Splendid. Just absolutely splendid. You're actually him. The actual Demon of the Night. Your bloodlust is equal to no one and the love of torture you love to do to your victims is only a kinder to Esdeath herself, " Zank praised Sumaka.

"Bingo," Sumaka said, "that shit of a person who was fighting you a minute ago is the fake while I'm the real monster."

"Than tell me, do hear the voices as well?"

"What voices?"

"The voices that come from hell. The cries of the murdered. The ones who hold a grudge against you. The ones who ask you to join them in hell. I've always heard them. But lately they've became louder. I've decided to talk a lot so to block the sounds out. So how do you deal with them?"

"Eheheh, that's simple. I go down to hell and kill them again. It's quite fun, actually."

Tatsumi could not believe what he was hearing. 'This person isn't Sumaka. He's pure evil. There's no way that demon could be Sumaka's true self. Sumaka's not like him at all"

"But anyway, he about we fight now. It's been so long since I've had blood on my hands and I've itching for some," Sumaka told Zank.

Sumaka suddenly darted towards Zank in less than 3 seconds. When Zank blocked the first attack. The ground beneath Zank broke from the pure force of Sumaka's swing. Sumaka blitzed down and swung at Zank, who tried to block the attack but to only have both of the sword like weapons to break from the one swing of Sumaka's own. Sumaka than gone to Zank's right side and grabbed his arm and breaking it. Zank yells in pain before he tries and cut Sumaka with the broken half of his left blade. Sumaka blocked the attack by having his left hand be in the way. The force that Zank put into the attack was still strong enough to go right through Sumaka's hand and that is what happened. Sumaka did not even flinch from the pain or even make a sound. All he did was smile.

Sumaka grabbed Zanks left arm with his right and twisted it, making it pop out of place. Zank screams again.

 **-Perspective change-**

Akame suddenly heard the sound of screaming as she was looking for Tatsumi. The sound of the scream seemed not that far from where Akame was so she started to go to the directions.

"Tatsumi," Akame said as a little tip of fear climbed in her voice.

The ruby eyed assassin started to run with some panicking thoughts of what could be happening. When she got to the destination, her eyes widened. The sudden sense of fear thickened the atmosphere. She saw a being of pure darkness that was controlling her childhood friend. Akame muttered in a distasteful tone, "He's back."

 **-perspective change-**

Zank is was starting to show actual fear in his eyes as he backed away from Sumaka. "How much do you enjoy the fight? You said you were a fan of my work so you should've known that if you fight me, than that crazy head of yours was going to be my trophy," Sumaka told Zank, "did you think I was weak enough to be killed by a shit executioner such as yourself. Than if so, you must be dumber than a rock to believe you stood a chance against my power."

"You truly do earn the title of the Demon of the Night," Zank said.

"I know I do. But if it was me, than I would have called myself the son of hell. It's a much fitting name for me. Do you not agree?"

Zank did not answer.

"Hum… I guess you don't want to answer that.," Sumaka said, "oh well, I guess they can't be all winners." After Sumaka said that, he ran with lightning speed towards Zank and blood shot out as a Sumaka stabbed a vital autury of the heart but Zank was not the only fatally wounded person. His broken swords were plunged deep into Sumaka's chest, right through his heart. Sumaka spits up blood as he looked at Zank. "Nice move," Sumaka told Zank before stabbing his blade deeper into Zank's chest.

Zank collapses after Sumaka pulls out his katana from Zank's chest. "Eheheheheh...now that was fun," Sumaka said as blood ran down his clothes. He turned to look at Tatsumi, who was frozen in fear. "What's wrong. Are you too scared to move? If so, I wonder how much fun I can have with you before Akame gets here? Let's find out."

Sumaka slowly walked towards Tatsumi as his katana dragged on the ground. However, before he even got a close to Tatsumi, Akame jumped down to the ground and got in Sumaka's way.

"You," Sumaka said in a hateful manner.

"Bekkomaindo," Akame said,"you will not touch Tatsumi."

"Or what? You're going to kill me...I think not. If you kill me than you kill that little bitch of a human being."

"Let Sumaka go," Akame demanded.

"Any why the hell would I do that. It's been to damn long since I've been able to control this body and I'm not going to willingly be forced back into that cage of a mind," Bekkomaindo raised his katana and said, "I'll rather die than give it back. And that's final."

"I will not allow you to do that. Sumaka is not dying because of you," Akame said as she got into a fighting stance.

"So we're doing this than...excellent. I can't wait to see how devastated that hitch is going to be when you're dead."

However, suddenly, Bekkomaindo felt something happen. He could feel Sumaka's mind was fighting...and winning back his body. "You little shit! Stop it! Stop it! I'm not losing to you again," Bekkomaindo shoutout madly to the sky as he fell to his knees as he screamed in terror, than silence came next.

The atmosphere of fear lifted away as Sumaka gets up from the ground. He looked at Akame and said, "Don't worry, it me, Akame. You can put the death sword away."

Akame takes a sigh of relief and puts away the sword. "Thank goodness it's you, Sumaka. I thought I was actually going to fight you."

"Okay, and Tatsumi, don't tell anyone what you saw tonight."

"Huh? Oh...okay."

"And if you don't, I'm… wait what?!"

"I said okay. You don't have to tell me twice. I'm not a kid," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

"Ya, you're a teenager," Sumaka told him.

"So are you," Tatsumi told Sumaka.

Sumaka rolled his eyes and said, " Anyway, I'm going back to the base. See y'all there." He then started to walk away.

 **This is a fast one. And I know that but that is also good. It was fun to right in such little time. And I think it turned out good as well. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	11. Kill Your Trust

**This took me longer than I would've guessed but it's done. Over 6k was a bit of a shock to be since I never know I could write that much in a chapter. I think it's worth the wait. I hope y'all do too. Now enjoy the chapter. Remember to, if you want, tell me what you thought of the chapter by leaving a review**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

The stars were fully out. The moon glowed in the black background of the night. When Sumaka had darted back to the base, he wasted no time, and he gone to the hot spring to cool down, relax, and think about what had happened that night. His head was tilted back and his arms laid on the edge of the hot spring walls. "Damn, this feels relaxing," he told the deaf air around him.

The feeling of the warm, soothing hot spring water that has sticked to his skin the moment he entered the bath. The day he had endured was closing to an end and he was real happy about that. As he relaxed his body, he thought to himself, 'That fight...damn, it was tougher than I thought. My body's already starting to feel the recoil from me over using Kawayubin against Zank.'

"I'm not surprised. You always were the weaker part, bitch."

Suddenly, Sumaka's eyes started to lose their sight. For a split moment, everything was as dark as obsidian…then Sumaka's clothes suddenly appeared on his body as he than fell through dark gray rain clouds.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Sumaka yelled as he came crashing down to the ground that was covered in a layer of liquid that almost went up to his knees. Sumaka picked himself up off the ground and saw that his hands were covered in blood.

"What's up, little-shit."

"Bekko," Sumaka said with anger, not daring to turn to face his demonic personality.

"Nice to see you to, little-shit."

Sumaka calms himself before turning to look the monster in the face. Bekko was wearing the same clothes as Sumaka, but the coloration of the clothes were reversed. Bekko was crucified on a wooden cross.

Large nails were stabbed through the palm of his hand, through his wrist, and through his elbow on both arms. Nails was stabbed into both of his shoulders. His legs were crossed with two large nails pinning his feet to the wooden cross.

Chains wrapped around Bekko's arms and legs with the chains ending by overlapping around his chest, making an X shape, or, that was how it was supposed to be. One of the two chains were broken.

"So...how have you been, shit?"

"Why would I answer your questions?! You're smart enough to know how its been, Bekko."

"Really, bitch!? You shouldn't talk to your old allie like that. Not after all the good I've done for you. You do remember...right? I'm the one who helped you gain recognition in that shit hole group called the Elite Seven."

"...is that what you call it? Help? You didn't help me one fucking bit," Sumaka yelled at Bekko, " You caused them to be scared of me! They seen me as a fucking monster!"

"Isn't that good? Who needs respect when you can just make them fear you? Making people fear you is such a wonderful feeling to have. It's as good as the feeling of murdering someone."

"You're fucking sick to the brain. I can't understand how the murder of others gives you pleasure like that."

"You shouldn't try to hide it. You've had the same feeling of pleasure from killing before and you know it. You just try to pretend it never happens so you can act like the good guy while I'm here being seen as the bed guy."

"You are the bad guy in all of this."

"Than tell me how I'm the bad guy, shit?! Cause I came from you, so does that make me the real sick fuck or does it make you for being the one who caused me to come into existence?"

"And if I could reverse that, I would."

"You little bitch, don't you fucking forget that I was the one to make you strong. If it wasn't for me, you...and that fucking family of yours would have been killed years ago. If it wasn't for me, you would've never been the worrier you are today. You would've never been given that shit title you have today if it wasn't for me. You're nothing without me and you know it's all true."

"Sure, I emit that it's true that I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you...but...if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been known as a ruthless, sadistic, torture loving bastard," Sumaka yelled at Bekko.

"I doubt you've got the balls to say that to me if I wasn't chained and nailed into this damn cross. Cause, in reality, you're still that little scared bitch who never wanted to kill anyone. You might try and deny it but you know it's true."

"So what if it's true. That doesn't fucking matter anymore."

"Ehehehe, are you sure about that? Are you certain that it doesn't matter anymore, shit?"

"I~...Yes, I'm sure."

"Than tell me, do you know why there's blood covering the ground?"

"Why does that even matter?!"

"Eheheh...you're about to see."

After Bekko said that, the blood that lined all of the ground started to sink down like it was being drained out and everything became more clear. Sumaka looked behind him and he felt a sudden urge to vomit.

Bodies...bodies were everywhere, detached arms legs, heads, torsos were scattered on the ground, still having blood pour out of the severed leams.

There were bodies that had hundreds of cuts on their skin. Severed heads, which still had fresh blood dripping down, were placed spears that were lined in columns that lead to Sumaka and Bekko. Bodies hanged down from the ceiling of the place, having blood still dripping down their mouths, and from the cuts and contorted liems.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck," Sumaka said with fear and horror in his voice.

"What's wrong, you're acting like you've not seen a dead body before," Bekko asked Sumaka with a tone that showed some sort of pleasure in it. Sumaka fell to his hands and knees and vomits up blood.

"Is it too much how for you, shit? I thought it would be, seeing how much of a bitch you are."

Sumaka wipes the blood off and gets back up. He turns to Bekko and asked with a not giving a shit attitude, "Why did you reappear?"

"So now decided to show yourself for real. Eheheh~ well, that's simple, when I was here, locked up like an abused animal, I got a revaluation, why should I be your bitch when I'm the stronger half of you? So I decided that I'm going to make it my mission to take back what supposed to be my body."

"You're body? Really Bekko. You mean my body. And also, don't you forget this, I would rather cut my head off than let that happen. You're nothing good. You're the sadistic, heartless, emotionless, unstrategic, dick head of a personality take my body over. You're forgetting who I am. And if you try to take over my body, I won't hesitate to kill you and you know what killing you means."

"Of course I do...which is why I would rather lock you up in this hell of a prison for all of history than kill you."

"I'm counting on it. Now, I've got to go, don't let yourself be too happy when I'm gone."

"I'll make sure your life's going to be hell, Tora Sumaka," Bekko yelled at Sumaka as Sumaka walked away.

"Keep telling yourself that, I'm sure it'll come true one day."

- **Two days later-**

The day was bright and calming, with bright white clouds devoid of sadness, It was a perfect day for training and it would probably help Tatsumi, who had his whole body hurting from Sumaka keeping his word that he would make the green eyed assassin train to death.

However, Tatsumi did not come and be trained by Sumaka, weather from being scared that Sumaka would make him work his ass off as much as he did the day before or because he just did not feel like it. Nevertheless, Sumaka was not all alone since Sayo did go with her sensei.

"So what are we gonna do today, sensei?"

"Will, it's kinda hard to explain but the basic premise is that we're going to be increasing your muscle reflexes and your endurance. But I do have to tell you this. Endurance training is hard as hell to do and can be very painful if you don't do it correctly."

"Is that why Tatsumi's hurting a lot. Cause of the special training he got yesterday."

"Eeeee ya, I guess you could call it that," Sumaka said as a small laugh creaked out, though Sayo seemed to not notest it, "But back to the matter at hand. You need to follow my instructions, no matter how much you're against it. You understand."

"O~kay sensei."

"Okay...now let's begin. First and foremost, you need to put this on," Sumaka told Sayo as he handed her weighted clothes that consisted of two bracelets, a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of shoes.

"Umm...right now, in front of you," Sayo asked.

"What!? No! No! No! Not like that, I mean just like go behind a tree or something like that," Sumaka told his protégé as his face was glowing a faint shade of red.

"Oh, sorry for asking then. I'll go change into them right now."

"Okay," Sumaka said with a sigh of relief as he handed the clothes to Sayo.

The weight of the clothes were shockingly a lot since Sumaka was holding them in his hands so casually that it seemed nothing was wrong with them. Sayo fell to the ground as Sumaka dropped the clothes in her arms.

"Oh shit, are you okay," Sumaka asked in a conserved but overuse voice of laughter.

"Y-ya, just...give me a minute."

"Okay, Than I'm going to be like four trees over so give me a call when you have the clothes on, okay," Sumaka told Sayo as he was squatting down to the teens level.

"Got it."

"Okay," Sumaka said before blitzing away into the forest.

Sumaka was sitting down on a large tree branch that was high off the ground when he heard Sayo call to him, proclaiming that she was done putting on the weighted clothing.

Sumaka pushes himself off the tree branch and lands to the ground with a loud thudding sound.

"Okay, let's fucking do this," Sumaka said as he turned towards Sayo who was walking towards Sumaka.

"Sensei, one question, are you sure these things will make my reflexes faster?"

"Of course, though it'll take some time for you to notice the improvement but slow and steady wins the race in the long run."

"So what will I be doing?"

"Right now, you're gonna sparing with me."

"Wait, how's that far, you're not even being weighed down."

"So...a fight will never be far, so why should your training be," Sumaka told Sayo.

"O~kay. So when are we going to start the sparring session?"

"Now," Sumaka answered before sending a quick, yet strong, right straight punch at Sayo, who nearly blocked it with her arms. The kinetic energy released from the punch caused Sayo to go flying into a tree. Pain shot into her back like a train.

"What...the hell... was that about," Sayo asked with the sent of pain in her voice, "I...barely even saw that."

"I know. And start expecting that as well, cause I won't be going easy on you. So you better adapt quickly to those new weights of your," Sumaka than bluffed, "or it won't end well for you. And don't hold back. You got that!"

"Ye-yes sir," Sayo said as she started picking herself back up. 'It took all my strength just to block that one attack. It's already hard enough to move in these clothes, yet alone fight in them,' Sayo thought to herself before Sumaka blinked to her with another attack. This time, the attack the Sumaka throw at Sayo was a furiously fast roundhouse kick. Sayo tried to move her arms to block the attack but could only have time to raise her left arm to block the attack. She felt something pop out of shocker from the force of the kick. Sumaka then landed and did a reverse roundhouse kick to Sayo's stomice. She fell to the ground. The pain she was feeling was enough for her. She already know that this was too much for her to handle. She wanted to call it quits already.

"Can we...just...do something else," She asked as some tears were being produced from the pain after she weakly got up on her legs.

"...Why? We're aren't even in the first few minutes. Is it too hard for you?"

"Ye-yes. Also I think my left arms broke."

"Fine, If it's too hard for you than we're just do some push-ups and other exercises."

"But my left arms broke."

Sumaka sighed and walked to Sayo. "You're arm isn't broken, it's just dislocated. Nothing bad or anything," Sumaka told Sayo before grabbing her left arm. "This'll hurts for a second."

"What's gonna hu—," Sayo asked before she heard a popping sound and felt a shock of pain, "OWH!"

"There...your arm is back in place. And...sorry for being like that for a little. I didn't expect that to be that tough for you. I just...have a lot on the mind right now."

"That's the worst excuse ever," Sayo said plainly to her sensei.

"And that's how you know I'm not lying," Sumaka said in his normal, care free like voice.

"That's a little sad, sensei."

"I know it is. But that's me for you. The guy who has the worst excuses ever when telling the truth."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"That's good, and that's enough talking about, let's get to training," Sumaka said after he turned around and was stretching.

"Umm...than do I have to wear these clothes still?"

"If you want to, than sure."

"Okay, then, you know, can you stay turned around, if you don't mind."

"Ya sure, I won't look. I'm not like that green haired, blue balled, pervert like Rabakku," Sumaka told Sayo, not really expecting her to answer. He waited for a little before Sayo told Sumaka;

"Actually, I just realized I forgot my clothes."

"Than go and get them," Sumaka told her, "why are you telling me this?"

"Ummm...I don't wanna."

"And why's tha~ oh, let be guess, you're in your underwear," Sumaka asked.

"Ya," Sayo said with a short pause before saying, "so could you go get them for be?"

"Why don't you just put those clothes back on and do it yourself?"

"That's...cause I don't want to put them back on."

"And you said I was shit at excuses. Fine."

-Like...two minutes later-

"Thanks Shamak," she told him..

"No problem. Now do twenty push ups, thirty sit-ups, twenty second plank with both arms, then put your legs together and touch your toes and keep it like that for twenty seconds. After that, you're gonna climb up that tree to the top, than climb back down."

"Say what?"

- **after the training-**

The two assassins were sitting down at the same place that Sumaka first trained his two protégés. Sayo was drinking some water from the stream by cupping her hands.

Sumaka, who has taken off his shirt, was doing was doing one armed push ups and he switched between arms every time he done one push up.

Sayo looked at Sumaka for a moment after drinking another hand full of water. She seen how easy looking he was making the task look easy. She was never really ever expecting Sumaka to be as strong as he was, since he seemed very skinny, but she guessed that was one good thing about being a deadly killer. Because no one would expect someone such as Sumaka to be powerful, people would probably let their guard down around him.

Sumaka than stopped and got up. He looked at Sayo and asked, "I'm guessing you're done?"

Sayo snapped back into reality and said, "Y-ya." There was a short pause before Sayo asked Sumaka, "So, I'm guessing you train a lot."

"Correct. I do train a lot ."

"I guess that makes sense...since you're...very nicely built."

"Thanks for the compliment," Sumaka told Sayo before he put back on his dark gray, sleeveless shirt.

"N-no problem," Sayo quickly said with a small blush.

"Anyway, how're you hanging so far…you know, being an assassin and all?"

"Well...it's new. And I've got to meet a lot of new people. So I guess it's alright."

"That's good. And what about Tatsumi?"

"Oh…I guess he's doing good."

"Hmhm."

"Sumaka, can I ask you a question?"

"Ya, sure. Go ahead."

"How did you get strong. Like, were you always strong, or did you train to become strong."

Sumaka laid dormant for a moment, not speaking back to Sayo. He thought his answer carefully and than told her, "Nether really. I was actually weak for a long time. I did train so I could get stronger but it really never helped. That's actually the main reason why I decided to train myself in manipulation of others. I...got stronger through the experiences that were done on me."

"So...than what did the experiences make stronger."

"My speed, strength, durability, pain tolerance, and my healing capability."

"So that's why your looks don't compliment your power."

"Yep," Sumaka said as he started to get up. "I was originally built for speed and endurance. "Anyway, I think it's about time we start to get back."

"What!? Why!? It's not even past noon."

"Just because I think we've been training for long enough so I'm heading back. If you wanna stay, be my guest, but I'm not coming to find you if you get lost," Sumaka told Sayo as he started to walk away.

"I'm not a damn child, you know. I can find my way back on my own."

"Okay, see you later then."

When Sumaka got back to the base, he walked down the hallway, and as he did so, he heard the sound of seemed to be seven voices. The voices were Akame, Leone, Najenda, Bulat, Schere, Tatsumi, and Rubakku's. Sumaka listened closely to what they had to say.

"So why are we here again," Tatsumi asked.

"It's about that psycho bastard of a master you have," Main told Tatsumi.

"What about Sumaka," Tatsumi asked.

"It's more what we don't know about him than what we do," Najenda told Tatsumi.

"What do you mean?"

"What Najenda is meaning is that there is very little facts on who Sumaka is, Tatsumi," Bulat answered the teen's question.

"But doesn't Akame know a lot on Sumaka?"

"You are correct in that assumption...however, Akame has already made it clear to me that she doesn't want to talk about it," Najenda answered Tatsumi, "Since it will make her have to bring back old memories that are better left alone."

"Actually , what do we know about him," Rubakku asked.

"We know that he was once apart of Akame's team and that he sometime gained the teigu Kakurenbo after he had had bodily enhancements to make himself stronger. We know that he is very skilled in forms of hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled in the use of all kinds of weapons, mainly swords, bow and arrows, and spears. He is a master at manipulation, strategy, and infiltration. And we know that he had ran away from his team and that he was presumed dead until very recently. Those are the only solid facts we have on him. So we know that he is skilled at a lot of things, but we don't know much about his past so we can really just speculate about it."

"Why's there not much info on him," Tatsumi asked again.

"Why else do you think there's not much information on him," Main snapped back at what she saw as a dumb question, "It's because no one ever bothered to write it down and everyone who knew him are dead."

"Akame's right there, you know! Sure, I get it that she doesn't want to talk about it 'causa it'll bring up bad memories and all but can't she just tell us if he's good or not," Tatsumi asked as he pointed to Akame, who was sitting down in a chair.

"Yes but here's the thing Tatsumi, Akame will believe he is good because of their relationship. When you're close to someone, you can be blinded by the past and believe that they are the same person as they were before," Najenda told Tatsumi, getting a little ignored at his constant questions. "Now, Leone, you said that you know something about him?"

"Yes, when I actually first met him, he actually plainly stated that he just came to the Capital cause he just felt like it, and yet...he jumps onto the opportunity to join this group without a second thought. If that's not suspicious, than I don't know what is."

"That is very suspicious. I don't want to jump to a conclusion, but I think that if Sumaka is apart of the Empire, than he's the perfect spy," Rubbaku told Najenda, "He could easily lie and manipulate us into believing he's on our side."

"That is why we will need to keep a very close watch on that bastard," Main said.

"Wait, I understand that we might not know much about Sumaka, but does that give us the right to believe he's working with the enemy? I mean, we don't even have any evidence that he is working with the enemy. I know Sumaka is the type who doesn't like to talk about his past, but why wouldn't he? He probably doesn't talk about his past cause he doesn't want anyone to feel bad for him. He just doesn't seem like the type to lie and betray people."

"That's his whole thing, Tatsumi," Najenda told Tatsumi, "He supposedly trained for years to perfect his style of infiltration. He is a lethal master in the art of manipulation, gathering information, and infiltration. He can change his own personality if he so desired, as long as it completed his mission. He'll manipulate your emotions so precisely that you wouldn't even recognize it."

"So what you're saying is that he could be toying with our emotions," Tatsumi asked once again.

"Yes."

"But," Akame paused. Her eyes looked down at the wooden floor. She started back on what she was going to say with a hint of passion in what she spoke. "I know my viewpoint can be dismissed because I knew him for a long time... but I know that he is the same kind and caring person I knew two years ago. He might be hard to understand sometimes but that is just how he is. Like you said Tatsumi, he does not like for others to pity him and he always tries to do the right thing, even if it means having to comment some of the worst things a human could do. He always likes to joke around and make people happier, even when he's sad himself. He might take time to come out of his shell but after he does, he becomes easier to get to know. He will disobey orders, even if it is someone he highly respects, to save people. He might be manipulative but he would never use that ability to his advantage unless it someone was sad or angry."

"We understand what you are saying, Akame, but even if he is that same person you knew so long ago, that does not mean he is not a spy. He lacks clear motivation for the cause of the revolution," Najenda told the red eyed assassin.

"That's right! That psycho has no reason to even be here. He does not share any sign of understanding how evil the fucking empire really is. I bet he wouldn't even show one tear if any of us died," Main said.

"I know he would," Akame told Main. "He would keep it in. He would try to sympathise with everyone and try to help us get pass the lose."

"Okay, so why don't we just ask Sumaka if he's a spy," Schere asked the group.

"Cause that wouldn't work at all," Main told Schere, "Sumaka will probably just lie."

Sumaka, who was hearing everything, had his fists curled in anger. Most of them believe that he might be a spy for the enemies and that he does not have any motivation in the first place to join the team. He could not blame them for not completely trusting him, since he never really talked to any of them much and always gone to train by himself. But what would even make them believe he did not hate the empire for what they did to him.

Akame than turned her head to the doorway to see Sumaka.

He looked at Akame for a quick moment before Akame broke eye contact, looking away from him.

Sumaka, knowing that Akame seen him, decided that it would be a good idea to walk away before he allows his anger to get the best of him.

He walked away with the idea, 'If they don't trust be, than I shouldn't trust them either. What's the damn point anyway? They're just stab me in the back at when I'm at my weakest.'

Sumaka walked out of the door to the base, not wanting to be in there now.

The sun flashed in his eyes for a spit blinding moment before fading into death. He could see Sayo in the far reach that his eyesight could show him.

Sumaka told Sayo as he passed her, 'Don't tell anyone I was here.'

His protégé was confused hearing the comment from her master.

"What do you mean," Sayo asked as she turned around to see that Sumaka had seemed to have vanished. "The hell," she asked dumb founded at the fact that Sumaka seemed to just disappeared,

-not too far from the the Capital-

It took longer than Sumaka was really expecting to get to the Capital. He was not too sure what he was going to do, but he believed that anything was better than hanging around the base with those who believed he possibly was the enemy. He hated the fact. He may have lied to people and manipulated them but that only gone so far as making people believe he was on their side. He never would use his power to lie to those he trusted, such as Akame.

Sumaka than thought to himself, 'Though I can't say I'm surprised. Almost everyone I've made a connection with became scared of me or believed that I was with the empire.'

"Damn it. Not you again. Get out of the road,' said the exact same man that Sumaka jumped in front of last time.

Sumaka pretended not to even notest the man's yells. He just kept walking at his own pace.

"HEY! I'm talking to you," the man told Sumaka.

Sumaka still sad nothing but instead, he flipped the man off.

The man really lost his temper than. He decided that he would not be nice anymore. He wiped the rope, making the two brown horses kick it into high gear.

Sumaka heard the heavy stomping sound of the horses hooves as the ran right for him.

Sumaka's body sensed the incoming threat, and, just before the horses ran him over, he backflips high into the air, dodging the carriage. The carriage driver looked shocked seeing that Sumaka had just done that.

After that little nuisance, Sumaka got to the Capital of the empire. Sumaka went to the same bar that he had first meet Leone. He sat down at the counter and asked for a beer, which he got. As Sumaka was drinking the beer out of the large glass, two very shady looking people walked through the door.

The first man had gray, short, ashy hair and gray eyes. His face was rough looking with a three claw scar that went from his left temple to his nose ridge. He had on two kinds of armor on.

The first kind of armor was comprised of a brown leather gloves that went in to his elbows; leather boots that went to his knees, and a leather chest plate that covered his chest but not stomach or waist.

The second layer was compressed of a chainmail shirt and pants.

The kind of weapon the man had was a longsword.

The second man had long, curly brown hair and a thin trimmed beard;brown eyes and a good looking face, he was around Sumaka's height.

The kind of armor he was wearing was silver scale armor. He had a spear that was about as tall as him and he had a short sword and longsword on the left side of his waist.

The two walked into the center of the bar and the first man pulled out his sword. "This is a robbery and if any of you even call for help, I'll kill all of you right where y'all at," the first man said.

The first man gave the second man a dark grayish yellow color bag. The second man walked to each table and people begrudgingly give the man their money and valuables they had. However, one young man did not. "I'm not scared of you," the teen told the man.

"You better rethink that, kid," the second man told the teen as he slowly started to pull out his short sword.

"I won't give my money to scum like you!"

"Wrong answer," the second man said before pulling out his short sword.

Before he swing the sharp piece of metal at the teen, Sumaka, who had just became sober ouber from the alcohol, looked over to the man and said, "Hey, dick head. Cut the kid a break. He's not worth killing."

The man looked at Sumaka, seeing not an assassin, but a skinny, pathetic, long haired drunk. The man tells Sumaka, "If I were you, I would shut my damn mouth before I get killed."

Sumaka, who had he head laid down on the wooden bar with his arms under his head, laughed a little from the remark, "Ha, that's funny. It makes it sound like you're trying to threaten me."

The second man look at his accomplice and the first man nodded his head before walking towards Sumaka.

"I think you better learn your place," the first man told Sumaka as he walked towards him.

Sumaka lefter his head back up to look at man and he than said, " Are we really gonna do this?You don't really want to start this."

"Oh-I do," the first man said.

Sumaka sighed before the man swung his sword at Sumaka. It stopped instantly. Sumaka caught the sword blade with his right index and middle finger. The sight shocked the man almost in a instant, and the man's comrade.

"Like I said, you don't want to start this fight. But since you assist, than I can't say no. Now can I," Sumakah told the man before he pushes the man's sword back before Sumaka grabbed his glass and thrown it at the man's face, shattering it. Sumaka got up out off the chair and then punched the man in the face, breaking the man's nose.

"Fuck," the man yelled in pain as he held his broken nose.

The second man seen what happened and got to Sumaka, swinging the long sword he had in a fast furry of slashes. Sumaka dodged the attacks with flying colors. He then kicked the man's right knee, popping it out of place. Next, Sumaka gut punched the man with a right hook and after that, he socked the man in the face with a left hook.

"Ya, beat those fuckers," the same teen said.

The first man got up and tackled Sumaka to the floor but Sumaka counterattacks by using the man's weight against him. When the man tackled Sumaka, Sumaka used his legs to kick the man off him with a backflip that made the man go flying behind him, crashing into one of the tables that were empty. "You people suck at this," Sumaka said before the other man, who had put up his longsword and got his spear, swing at Sumaka. The spear tasted blood as it lightly cut into Sumaka's right cheek.

The blade then stopped just a few milliseconds after the cut. Sumaka held the spear head between his thumb and fingers from his right hand. He looked at the man with a small smile creaking up on his face. "That was a lucky shot." He than released the blade from his grip and stepped back a bit. The man looked at Sumaka with a face that was slowly, but surely, showing fear as well as anger. He spun the spear in a circular motion as he slashed at Sumaka, trying to hit the unknowing assassin. Sumaka blocked the assault of attacks by redirecting the attacks with his hands. One of the blade strikes Sumaka redirected slams into the ground, striking the wooden floor. The man quickly tries to pull the blade out of the ground but the two seconds he tried to pull the blade out was plenty of time for Sumaka, who did a reverse roundhouse kick to the man's arm. He flies through the wooden counter top of the bar.

"You know," Sumaka paused as the first man ran towards him from behind and getting Sumaka in a headlock, "You two suck at fighting."

He said this line just before breaking out of the lock and twisting the man's right arm, creating a crunching sound.

The man screamed like a banshee as Sumaka let go of the man's arm. "Y-you bastard," the man yelled in pain before trying to stab the sword into Sumaka's side.

Sumaka grabbed the man's left hand, stopping the attack. He grabbed the man's neck and picked him up. Sumaka said, "You really need to choose your battles wisely." The second man quickly jumped over the counter. "Look out," one of the people said.

Sumaka ignored the person and let the man plunge his sword blade into the assassin's left side.

"Got you bitch," the man said before looking at the blank experience on Sumaka's face. Sumaka looked as if he did not even feel the pain of the sword blade, though he did, and it was hurting quite a bit, but Sumaka acted as if the wound was but a small cut.

Fear lighted up in the man in an instant. He let go of the sword and fell down, feeling an overwhelming fear that he could not describe.

Sumaka sighed before pulling the sword from his left side and dropped it.

Blood oozed out of the wound for less than 30 seconds before it completely healed.

"W-wh-what the hell are you," the first man tries to ask.

"The wrong person to mess with," Sumaka told the man before throwing him out of one of the windows.

"My window," the bartender said."

"Shut the hell up," Sumaka tells the man.

"P-p-pl-please...from kill be," the second man said pathetically. Sumaka looked at him, and throw him out of the same window as his friend.

Sumaka walked out of the bar to see the two men on the ground. The first man gets up, battered and bloody. "Bring…it on...you bastard," the man said as he stumbled towards Sumaka.

"You're pathetic," the assassin tells the man.

"Hey! What's happening here," a girl's voice asked behind Sumaka.

Sumaka tunes to see a girl that has auburn colored hair that was placed in a ponytail that almost went to her feel. She had on an imperial guard uniform.

The man smiled for a second and said, "that man caused a fight in the bar and we tried to stop him but…"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF," Sumaka yells at the man, "You two threaten everyone in that damn bar if they didn't give y'all their money."

"Ya, those toe said they would kill us if we didn't do give them our money," one of the bar residents said. The others than joined in.

"Than...you two men will pay for your crimes," the girl said.

Suddenly, Sumaka spotted a little white lodge like creature that was beside the guard.

'She has a teigu,' Sumaka though.

"Koro," the girl said with a twisted smile appearing on her face. The white dog teigu than changed into a monstrous looking creature. The first man screamed as he tries to run away before getting eaten by the animal than the second man was eaten.

Sumaka sighed and started to walk back into the bar. When he gone in, one of the people told him thanks for saving them from the two men, which Sumaka just said, "No problem."

He walks back to his chair and said as he placed some money down, "Another beer."

As Sumaka drinks the alcohol, the sound of the bar door opening is made. It was the same woman. She looked around for a second or two than looked straight at Sumaka. She gone to him with the dog teigu right behind her. She sat down beside Sumaka.

The assassin looked at the woman. "So how's yur day," Sumaka asked.

"It's good," the woman replied. "What about yours?"

"Kinda shit."

"And why's that."

"Just some personal shit," Sumaka told her.

"I see. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for being justice to those two," she told him.

"No problem. What's yar name. If you don't mind."

"Seryu Ubiquitous."

"Cool name," Sumaka said before chugging the beer keg. He placed it on the counter before saying, "I'm *hick up* Sumaka. But there's no need to really *hick up* thank me. Those two were weak as hell that it was like taking candy from a babe."

"How strong are you, cause you should really join the gerison if you have the time."

"Na~, not my kind of cake," Sumaka told Seryu, "No offence or anything, but I don't *hick up* really care about that kinda stuff."

"Okay, than I'll leave you to your own devices," Serty said before starting to leave, "If you reconsider, than try to find me. I'm sure I could help you get in."

"Okay pretty lady, see ya." Sumaka looked at the bar tinder and said, "Yo, can ya hook be up with some more beer."

Sumaka drank, and drank alcohol. Soon he felt very wary, and wondered out of the bar, drunk to hell. He wondered into an alleyway before he felt very light headed. "I *hick up* feel so light," Sumaka drunkenly said before passing out.

Soon, he heard very faint sounds. His eyes slowly started to open to see two people were searching him. "Shit he's awake," the young man said, "Quietly, knock him out, Anzuio."

Sumaka, still not completely able to understand what was going on, was like a confused animal. The bat that the buff, older man had hit against Sumaka's head, shockingly breaking against it. "Ow~! Tha fuck's waz dhat," Sumaka asked with a slurred voice.

"What the hell!? How did," the younger man said as Sumaka stumbles up holding his head. "Why the hell does my head hurt," Sumaka asked himself. He looked at the two men. "What the deck are you two looking st," he asked the two. Sumaka felt the hangover quickly subsiding. He gets back on his balance and looked at the two man. Before Sumaka could say one word, the two men handed him his money back, saying "Sorry," before they ran for the hills.

Sumaka looked confused as all hell. "So…those two took my money," Sumaka than though ' You know what, just don't question it.'

"I better get back to the base," Sumaka told himself as he looked around to see it was night, "The others are probably on a miss—"

*POW!*

Sumaka looked at the direction of where he heard the loud shot. "Was that Pumpkin," Sumaka asked himself, having a small feeling that something was not right. He then remembered the meeting.

"Why am I even caring about that? She's probably just fighting some scumbag."

Sumaka than headed back to the base.

 **That was the chapter for you. Hope you all loved it. And, if you want, tell be what you thought of the chapter by giving a review. Now off to the crossover.**


	12. Kill Your Sadness

**Wow...just wow. I'm not sayin' a thing. Just read the chapter. This gets good...or bad...depending on what you think.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

The night was thick with the clouds of pain and sadness. The moon had hide away from the sight of the earth, and the stars within the home of dark sky was the only glimpse of the burning flame of hope and happiness.

Thunder began to crackle with anger as the sky started to cry heavily. Lighting beams across the dark canvas of the sky.

Within the storm, the members of Night Raid stand around Main. Tatsumi thought to himself, 'Don't tell be,' as he fears the worst.

Main stood in front of the other members in the pouring rain of the base. She said was a voice that indicated shock, and sadness.

"Schere's...dead."

Those two words, yet short and quick, were shocking as well as heartbreaking. Anger, shock, and sadness was felt by every member, though not all showed it.

- **meanwhile...with Sumaka-**

Even if it was raining, Sumaka did not care to hurry himself to the base. He, however strange, felt that the pouring rain and roaring thunder somehow understood him and comfort him. The rain relaxed and calm the assassin.

- **Back to Main and the others-**

The pink haired girl watched as Tatsumi, with anger and revenge in his voice, "Who was it?! Where are they at?!"

Najenda looked at Tatsumi and asked, "What are think of doing, Tatsumi."

"Isn't it fucking obvious?! Revenge! I'm gonna find who ever did it and kill them with my own two hands," the teen says with volcanic anger.

"You know if you do that, Tatsumi, than you're get killed too ," Sayo tells her friend.

"Sayo is right Tatsumi, just calm down," Najenda told him.

"CALM DOWN!? One of our friends were killed! I'm not going to just stay here and not do nothing!"

Suddenly, without warning, Sayo slaps her friend across the face. Tatsumi was shocked at the action and the sound seemed to indicate she slapped him very strongly.

"We know that, Tatsumi," Sayo yells, "You're not the only-only one whose angry. She was my friend too! So stop thinking about yourself...and...and think about how we feel too," Sayo said as she starts to cry, "We're a-assassins. We know th-that would happen."

Tatsumi than remembers back to the first day that he and Sumaka became members.

* * *

"You're a real idiot, you know that. Besides… even if it is a noble act, it is still considered murder, Tatsumi. There is no good or bad or right and wrong. It is just your opinion on what is right and wrong. That is why it is so hard to really know what is wrong and what is bad 'cause, you see, the definition of wrong is an opinion of itself. I know it sound confusing, trust me, it is. There is no justification for what everyone, including me, have done to be here now. Everyone here could be given their fate at any moment."

* * *

'He was right,' Tatsumi thinks to himself, 'I'm a damn idiot.'

"What the hell's going on here," ? said.

Tatsumi looked behind him to see Sumaka, who started to lean his back against a tree.

"You," Main said with spite.

"Ya, what about me," Sumaka asked before seeing a member was missing. He than seen the sad faces of everyone and than puts the two together. "Oh, so that's what happened," he said, blankly unsurprised with zero lack of emotion. "Let me guess, Schere dead." Sumaka's question felt cold and avoid of emotion. His body language pointed to him being unsurprised. He seemed to lack any care or respect as he asked the question.

Everyone looked at the assassin with eyes that showed surprise and some were colored with flaming anger at his question. "Where were you," Main asked.

"What?"

"I said, where the hell were you!?" Main yells at Sumaka with anger that was layered onto sadness.

Sumaka looked at Main with anger that was starting to overcome him. "Die," he said with a voice that showed anger but sounded calm.

A/N: Sumaka is saying the Japanese word 'shinee'(死ねえ) which is a Japanese swear word that LITERALLY means die, as in, go and kill yourself kind of die.

"Just die. I don't give a damn how but just do it. You're a irritating, loud mouth, barking dog who's nothing without that little toy gun of yours," Sumaka yelled at Main as he leanings off the tree, "So I'm not going to answer your damn question. And you're not going to do a fucking thing about it."

Main, not taking Sumaka's shit at this moment of time, pointed Pumpkin at Sumaka. Her anger towards the once assassin was over the tipping point. She hated him. She hated him more than ever now. She wanted him dead. She wanted to kill him. Anger was overwhelming her emotions. She did not care about the consequences after the fact. All she cared was having Sumaka gone and dead.

"Take. That. Back...NOW," she yells.

"If you fucking dare pull that trigger, I won't hesitate to cut you down where you stand. And I don't go back on my promises."

Thunder crackles heavily as lightning danced in the sky. The wind started howling. The tears from the heavens started pouring down faster.

The thick smell of anger flows in the air, making it hard to breath easily.

Sumaka readied for the approaching attack. Suddenly, Main falls over, but is caught by Leone, who caused Main to become knocked out.

The orange haired assassin relaxed his stance just before Leone glares at him, flames in her eyes. "You should watch that mouth of yours Sumaka. If you even dare try to kill Main, than we won't hesitate to do the same to you."

Sumaka stays silent to Leone, not caring any longer to answer them. He walks past the members coldily. Right as he past his once family, Akame says, "You've changed Sumaka."

Hearing that phrase made him hurt inside, though he was unable to tell from the sea of red anger he was feeling.

Akame, feeling sadness from Sumaka's actions, even though knowing it would be best left him alone, she decided was going to go after him anyway but before she even got close to following Sumaka, Leone told the assassin, "Just leave him alone, Akame. He isn't stable enough to talk any sense into."

Akame, though in denial of believing it, understand the reality that Sumaka was not the same as she last saw him.

- **the next day-**

Sumaka was out of the mass at the river, training to take his mind off all the hell that had happened yesterday. Sumaka, whose hair was in a ponytail, was using a tree as target practice for his bow and arrow. As he was doing the target practice, he heard the sound of movement. He instinctively pointed the arrow at the place and said, "Come out before I shoot or you're dead."

Sumaka watched at he saw Rabakku come out of hiding. Sumaka loosened his bow down and said, "Why the hell are you here? And how long were you there?"

"You need to come to the base immediately."

"Fuck off, I'm training," the orange haired assassin said before shooting another arrow at the tree.

"Can you please. You need to be there. The boss is going to be debriefing everyone on something."

"Is that so," Sumaak said as he focused on the tree before shooting it again. He sighs and says, "Fine."

Sumaka and Rabakku gone back to the base and as the two walked into the meeting, Najenda said, "Good, you've found him."

"It wasn't easy. He's hell to locate."

"So, what's the debriefing about," Sumaka asked as he sat down in a chair.

"You."

Sumaka than got out of his chair as he said, "Goodbye than," Suddenly, Sumaka seen the doorway was blocked by Criss Tail's strings. "Ah~ Damn it, let me guess, you're not going to let me leave until I give you what you want?"

"Correct."

Sumaka sighed before sitting back down in the chair and said, "Then let me guess, you want to know about my past?"

"Correct."

"Then...no...I would rather kill myself than tell you my past. Besides, it doesn't fucking matter. My past is nothing but endless death, anger, sadness, betrayal, and broken promises. I have—"

Najenda slammed her hand on the table and tells the assassin, "You're not the only victims here! So don't think you're an exception."

"Is you're trying compare the shit you people went through with the hell lived life of mine, than you're don't get the bigger picture," Sumaka barks back at Najenda, "If you fucking think that you can relate to the shit I've gone through, than you're just crazy. None of you can imagine the hell I've lived. None of you!"

"We've welcomed you into this team kindly and tried to treat you as one of our own, and how do you repay our kindness? By keeping your distance from us, never doing what we say, and being hostile to the other members. You even threatened to kill one of your own yesterday. What makes you believe you have any say in the matter!? If we had the evidence to back it up, we would kill you under the suspicion of being allied with the empire."

"I'm not a fucking spy!"

"Than tell me why you disappeared after eavesdropping on the conversation from yesterday and where you were when Schere was killed?"

'How the hell,' Sumaka thought. He looked at Akame as he thought, 'but only Akame saw me.'

"I was at the fucking Capital," Sumaka answers, "But If you think that just because I was there when she was killed, than you're just blind to see that you have zero fucking proof that links me to her death except me being there when she was killed."

"Than let's change the subject, what's your goal in being in this team and revolution and why did you even join in the first place since I was told you were not even planning on joining the revolution in a the first place."

"That might be true that I didn't plan to join this team, but did Tatsumi and Sayo plan on joining this team too? No, they fucking didn't, so why aren't they suspicious eather?"

"You're getting off the topic."

"No I'm fucking not! I'm asking an honest question. Is it cause their weak? Or cause you fuckers can relate to them more than 'me?"

"They a completely different story compared to you," Najenda answers Sumaka, "They didn't want to be apart of this. Their victims from the corruption. You just randomly appeared out of nowhere and just decided to join the revolution yet you had over two years to decide that."

"So fucking what!?"

Najenda sat back down and sighed, getting frustrated by Sumaka's stubbornness and constant back talk. She then told him, "If you're going to be this stubborn, than I have no choice. You have until tomorrow to come clean about your past or else you'll face the consequences of your actions."

Rabakku released the strings from the doorway.

"Think through your choices wisely, Sumaka, or you might soon regret them," the boss tells him.

"Than I better get a head start," Sumaka says with spite before getting up and leaving the room. Najenda sighed as she leaned back in the chair with her one hand over her face.

"So why are we gonna do now," Tatsumi asked, "I mean, are we really going to give him a whole day to decide?"

Najenda looked at Tatsumi and told him, "Sumaka's a smart person. Stubborn and rude, but smart. So he'll figure out what's best for his own survival."

"And If he doesn't?"

"Did you listen to the conversation at all," Najenda asked, "Like I said, if he doesn't than he'll face the consequences."

"She means that we won't hesitate to kill him if he doesn't comply," Bulat explained simplicity.

"But wouldn't that be impossible? I mean, he's not like a normal person."

"He might be inhuman to a high extent but even he has weakness. Weaknesses that we would use against him," Najenda paused for a moment than continued," but for now, we'll just wait for his answer."

- **later that night-**

Sumaka was walking back to the base after training the whole day. When he entered the base, he heard nothing but the sound of the door behind him closing the hallway was dark and desolate. Not one living thing was in sight. Sumaka was heading to bed, but as he walked past the kitchen, he heard a sound. He stopped his tracks and decided to head into the kitchen. As he walked into said kitchen, he saw her. His one...and really only friend that had not turned away from him. Akame.

She had a plate that had some sort of food on it.

"Getting something to eat, Akame," Sumaka assumes.

"No," Akame pauses for a second before saying, "This was Schere's favorite snack."

"That's nice," Sumaka said before he sat down in a chair, "And Akame, you changed too"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"You used to always cry when a comrade had died. Hmh, you must've gotten used to the feeling too."

The sound of clay shattering on the ground suddenly erupted after his comment.

Sumaka jumped up from the chair as he asked in a concerned tone; "What's wrong Akame?"

"What's wrong Akame? Is something wro-"

Before Sumaka could finish, he felt a sting on his cheek as Akame slapped him.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong," she asked with a small sum of anger that than turned to sadness. "Sumaka, one of our comrades are dead and-and-you ask what's wrong," she said with tears raining from her eyes. "Y-you've changed. *sniff* I wish I was wrong b-bu-but I *sniff* w-was right."

"A-Akamw," Sumaka said, his mind in denial from what she said. "Please, don't cr-"

"S-stop, just stop," Akame said as she back away from him, "D-don't act like you care. You *sniff* you- I thought I still knew you but I don't anymore."

"W-w-what are you saying," Sumaka asked, trying to comprehend what was being said. Tears slowly started to from in his eyes.

"Y-you *sniff* act as if you don't care about anyone. Y-you're rude *sniff* and-and distant from everyone. Y-you've even th-threatened one of our own. D-do you know how that makes me feel?"

Tears started going down Sumaka's face. His mind felt as if it was going to shatter He's legs felt like water. Unable to stand any longer, he falls to his knees. "I-I-I," he constantly stirred, unable to from a single sentence.

"What? Your what!? You're sorry? I-it's too late now f-for you to tell me that y-you're sorry."

"P-please, d-don't say that," he told her, trying to keep the last pit of sanity he had left."T-t-that's not true. P-please. I-I *sniff* don't *sniff* have one else left. Don't-please don't turn away from me too," he tells her, cry, "You're the only family I have left."

"I-I *sniff* don't want to, Sumaka...but-but you're making it hard for me not to. It's like you're trying to push me away."

"W-what? No! I wouldn't ever want to do that. I never wanted any of this shit to ever happen. I-I-I just wanted to be happy...was that so damn hard to ask? But I always hurt someone instead," he told Akame.

"Sumaka."

"My wh-whole life's just me hurting everyone I love. Pushing them away, making them hate me. D-do you hate me too now, Akame? Do you," he asked, crying immensely.

The sadness that Sumaka had kept locked away for years were now unleashed. The helplessness that he felt for his whole life showing root.

Akame did not answer to Sumaka, not knowing what she felt.

"Huh...huhhuhu, you do, you hate me. I lost the only family I-I had left. I-I should just leave and never come. Y-yeah, that's it. S-so I...I don't ca-cause anymore trouble for you and the others," he said, his last ember of hope drenched.

Akame was taken back by what he said. She might have been angry at him but she would never wish for him to leave. She missed him ever since she thought he died and knowing he is alive made her so happy. Just imagining him disappearing again would hurt her worst than him dying since at least she could find some form of peace than.

As Sumaka was still crying, Akame embraced the sad mess of a man, saying, "Please. Please...don't leave. I don't know what I would do if you left again. I always wished for you to come back and now you have. But now you want to leave again. Please, please don't do it."

"A-A-Akame," Simaka said through his sadness, "I-I don't want to eather. I missed you, Green, Cornelia, Guy, Poney, Tsukushi, Najasho. I missed all of you. I would wake up in the middle of the night crying, wishing that I could see all of you again. Y-you miss them too? Right?"

"Yes. I do too. I would give anything to see them again."

"I-I would too. I-I *sniff* miss them so~ much it hurts," he said.

"I-it's okay, Sumaka. I-it's okay," she tells Sumaka, confronting him, "J-just let it out. I-it okay."

"N-n-no it's not. Th-th-their gonna kick me out. I-I do-don't want to leave. I *sniff sniff* want to stay *sniff*...wi-with you."

Akame let go of Sumaka and looked at him with a still tear stained face, "You...know what to do then."

The orange haired assassin understood, and nodded his head. "I-I'll try."

 **Okay, best ending(In my opinion) that I've ever done. I hope you all like sit as much as I did. If you did(or didn't) like the chapter, then leave a review on what you did/didn't like. See y'all next time.**


	13. Kill the Secrets

**Here we are. New chapter out and everything. Sorry that it ain't that long. But I did as much as I could so I hope y'all will enjoy it. And also, don't forget to tell be what you liked by leaving a comment or if you don't like it, tell me what wrong. Hope you like the chapter.**

The night was long and sadly. Sumaka loud in his bed, wide eyed, unable to sleep. He remembers what Akame told him.

* * *

"You know what you have to do than."

* * *

"I really wish there was another way," he said to the air, "but it really does seem there is no other way."

The orange haired assassin sighs, "Damn it...I'm in one hell of a situation...but…if it's to make her happy again, then I have to do it. For Akame's sake."

'It sounds like all you care about is Akame,' Ru said.

'No...I may care about her more than any of the others but I do care about two of them.'

'Sayo and Tatsumi,' Henkan said.

'Yeah. They're young and inexperienced. They're prime targets to die.' Sumaka than said, "Anyway, I can't be worrying early. It's better to run into the fight than to be on the sidelines I say."

'Okay,' Henkan told Sumaka, 'If you say so.'

- **The next day-**

Sumaka breaths in, slightly worrying about how the others would react to him. 'It's gonna be okay. You just need to win their respect,' Henkan told Sumaka.

'I-I know that. It's just...I have a feeling they won't want me around after what I've done.'

'You might be a prick a lot but~...actually nevermind, you're just a prick,' Ru tells him.

'Gzz, thanks,' Sumaka tells Ru.

'You're supposed to support him, Ru. not be mean,' Su told the other spirit, 'Though, I thought you were already past worrying, Sumaka.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Well, there no point about worrying if you don't go there and see...so, go there and see,' Su told Sumaka.

Sumaka sighed before opening his bedroom door. He walked through the hallway of the base until he got to the meeting room.

Just before he walk in, he could hear them talking.

"When the hell is he gonna get here? We've waited for what feels like a year," Main said.

"I'm sure he's just nervous or just waking up," Akame told Main.

"Or he ran away like the bastard he is."

"I highly doubt he would do that, Main," Najenda told her.

"And why that, boss?"

"Because he knows that's a dumb idea and that he would die easily if he tries."

"Wait, how could we even kill him," Tatsumi asked, "I've saw him get injured before and he would just shrug it off like nothing happened every time."

"His excessive regeneration might be extremely strong but not even it can protect him from the poison of the Kuroi Ha."

"Kuroi Ha? What's that?"

"The Kuroi Ha is a type of flower that's poison will prevent your blood to coagulation, which can ultimately lead to your death by blood lost."

"Than he's not invincible," Sayo asked.

"Yes and so-," Najenda cutted herself off when she sees Sumaka walk through the door. She then spoke again. "So, you finally show yourself."

"...yeah," Sumaka said weakly before he sat down in a chair.

"Now than, it's time to get done to it. Your answer, what is it."

Sumaka does not respond back as fast as he would normally but he still responded to the boss. "Yes, I'll do it...but,,,before that, I want to say something."

"And what would that be," Najenda asked.

"I'm deeply sorry for the actions of aggression I have shown to this team," Sumaka told everyone as he bowed his head, " I know this simple apology won't be enough for forgiveness at which I understand." Sumaka brings up his head to see that everyone, minus Akame, looked a from of shocked. Sumaka continues; If it wasn't for Akame, I would've already left this team last night because I believe I have cause enough trouble to this team as I possibly could without bloodshed. Most of you may hate me or suspect me to be a spy of the empire but I really do hope that I can one day become friends with all of you." The orange haired teen looked at Main and said, "And I'm sorry for how I acted that night, Main."

"You better be," she said in a faint tone.

"That is kind of you to show guilt for you actions but now it is time for you to come clean about your past," Najenda told him.

He sighs and says, "Okay. As you all know, me and Akame were in the same teams for most of our childhood, being groomed as the perfect killers. We, along with six other kids, were brainwashed to believe that the empire was the good and that the revolution was the enemy. However, even after being told this, I never wanted to do it. Killing...I mean. And...unlike everyone else, I was actually very weak and really had no unique traits of my own except. Most of the others in our team actually believed that I was always holding them back. So, most of them wouldn't e the happiest when I was paired with them on a mission. Though, not all of them were like that. I was very good friends with the girls of our team."

"Is that so," Najenda asked.

"Yep, and they were normally the nicest to me," Sumaka told with a smile. His face then changed from a happy smile to a grime expression. "But, it wasn't enough. I always wanted to prove that I wasn't weak. That I wasn't...a coward. However, everytime I tried to prove it, I would always lose. So I just stopped trying after a while, believing that I could never become stronger….but...that changed when one of our friends were killed. When that happened, I tried to convert the others, but It would backfire sometimes. But...I only did it to help me ignore my own sadness. Her death caused me anger and a willingness to get stronger."

"So, what you are saying is that you can hide your own sadness so to convert others," Najenda asked.

"Yeah...but I…actually started to neglect my own feelings and they just kept building up over time and I just kept ignoring them."

"You do know that is very unhealthy to do so," Najenda asked.

"Yeah...I know, but I always thought that it's better to hold in your sadness if it means you make others happy."

"So now than, Sumaka. Tell be...when did you volunteer for the program?"

"It was about a week after our comrades death when I volunteered to be a test subject for the Inhuman Enhancement program...but, I don't really want to talk about what happened. It...is something I just don't want to talk about."

"Okay, so now, why did you run away?"

"I decided to run away after I found the truth out. I had always been suspicious about what we were told as children. I always hoped that we were the good guys," Suamka said, starting to get angry thinking of his once father figure, "He told us we were helping people. That we were protesting the good of the empire. But I found out the truth after looking deeper into it and it piss me off. It caused me to become hateful to the empire for having my family die to protect what was a lie. I found out that I had to get away. And I did. However, when I was running, I found out my comrades were chasing after me. They told me that if I would come back with them that nothing mad would happen...but I know the truth of the matter that I would be put down if I gone back."

"I see. So that would be why you are considered dead," Najenda asked Sumaka.

"...yeah," he told her. Silence was in the room before Sumaka said, " Anyway, since I did my part, I'm going to go." Sumaka got up from the chair and walked out of the room. No one tried to stop him.

-Later in the day-

Sumaka was in the training grounds. His meditation session was in effect. The grounds were empty with nothing but Sumaka, who was seated in the center of the grounds. His mind was full of nothing but emptiness; no thoughts, no ideas.

He felt at peace as he was meditating. He always loved to meditate, even in his time being among the Elite Seven, he would meditate often. It might have been due to the stress of the job or to calm his nerves, but nonetheless, he developed a fondness if the act. After a while of doing the practice, he could even meditate for hours without even knowing he had done so.

As he laid within his meditative state, he could slowly start to hear a voice. It was faint at first, but it fizzled within his ear until it became fluent. It was a boy's voice. He recognized it. It was his.

* * *

His eyes open to see he was strapped to a table. A bright light hanged above him. The table was made of stainless steel and was cold to the touch. Sumaka seen he was wearing nothing but boxers.

The brightness of the white light hurt his eyes.

"W-w-where...am I," he asked himself.

As he was trying to see where he was, he heard the sounds of doors opening up behind him. "Hello," he said, "Who's there?"

He watched as three scientists walked into the room. One of the scientists was pushing a metal tray that had syringes that had some kind of liquid in them and there was a kind of plastic tubes that had needles on one side of them.

Another of the scientists had brought in two IVs.

The first doctor, who had yellow eyes and brown hair, said, "Greeting, Sumaka. It's good to you're awake. Niiro, Ketsueki, start preparing the IVs for use." The first doctor, who was Kasshoku, grabbed one of the syringes.

"Wait...what are you going to do with that," Sumaka asked with a little hint of fear in his young voice.

"Don't worry about it, Sumaka. All you need to know is that we're about to make you into the perfect warrior."

"O-okay…then do what you have to," the teen told the scientist, "But…is it gonna hurt?"

Kasshoku smiles and tells Sumaka, "It'll only hurt for a second," before he started to place the syringe on Sumaka's neck.

"Really?"

"Y-yes sir"

Sumaka than felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck as he could not help but squirm thought the residents held him in place. He then felt something started to course through his body as the scientist released the liquid from the syringe into Sumaka.

The assassin start to see his vision become very blurry and he could barely focus on any sound. He could barely make out the image of Kasshoku snapped his finger in front of the kid's face, "Are you still with us Sumaka? Hey! Sumaka!"

"H-h-hurts...i-i-it hurts," Sumaka mutters, already in extreme pain.

"Hmh,at least you're still alive. Hey, Niiro, Ketsueki, hey ready to implant the IVs."

"Yes sir," the two answered.

Sumaka tries to squirm and make a ruckus, but it did not do a thing. Kasshoku grabbed Sumaka's left arm and started to insert the IV in.

"St-s-stop...p-please," Sumaka said but the scientists ignores his plead. Soon, Sumaka would have two IV's in each of his arms, having some kind of blood pumped into him. Tears started to flow down Sumaka's cheeks.

"A-a-Akame, Gai, G-Green, s-s-someone...please help me," Sumaka said, crying, "It-it hurts...so much."

"Don't worry, it's not far from being done," Kasshoku told the crying child, "Soon, all the pain will be gone."

Kasshoku grabbed two tubes and he told Simaka as he loomed over the kid, "I won't lie, this part will hurt." Kasshoku than plunged the metal tipped tubes in Sumaka's neck.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH," Sumaka screams, feeling pain that could only be described as hellish.

The see through tubes that were implanted into Sumaka's neck than started to pump some kind of green liquid into Sumaka's system.

The child started to convulse heavily. His nose started bleeding. His eyes sinker in the neck of his head. His respiratory system started to decline as the child started to lose the ability to breath.

"Ketsueki! Get the ventilator read, NOW," Kasshoku ordered, at which Ketsueki bulted to get the piece of equipment.

She came back with the ventilator and the three were rushed to get it working. They soon got the ventilator on Sumaka and started pumping the air into his lungs.

Sumaka begins to weaken as he barely makes out Kasshoku's lines. "Now, You two, begin the final stage."

In less then a minute, Sumaka felt two large spike like machines go into his skull and into his brain. The shock and pain was too much for the kid. He could not handle anything anymore. He could feel himself shutting down. He could just see extremely blurry figures on the sides of the table before his eyesight finally turned to black.

 **Well, that's how it ends for now. I know it's not the best but, hey, I did my best. So I hope you liked it.**


	14. Kill Your Anger

**Hey guys and gales. Been a little while, hasn't it? This chapter gets very spicy and you're find out why. And leave a review to tell me your thought.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

The day has transformed to night. Stars flowed in the dark canvas of a sky. The moon illuminated its glow within the darkness.

However, it was not the only light source in the night for lights flowed out of the headquarters of Night Raid.

The members of the assassination squad was all sat down in chair, waiting for the food to be prepared.

In the kitchen was Akame and Sumaka since it was his turn to help out in the kitchen that night.

There was no real chatting going on between the two assassins as they were both focused on their job, though Sumaka was not too liking of the job of being the cook, he kept up his best.

When Sumaka got done cutting up the vegetable, he gone to Akame's right to put the cut up food into the pot. As he done this, he heard Akame speak to him.

"Sumaka," she said, "Thank you for telling them. It must have been hard for you."

He smiles as he tells her, "There's no need to thank me, Akame. I should be thanking you for giving me that push I needed to...well, to finally get me to open up about it." Sumaka than tells Akame, "If it wasn't for you forcing me to finally see the truth, well, I probably would've ran away again. So, thank you Akame for helping me get free of my past."

"I'm...happy that I could help you then."

The atmosphere of the kitchen had changed from static to a warm,comforting aura. It felt safe. Sumaka felt safer than he had ever before.

"WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE READY," the yelling Main demanded to know.

Sumaka did not turn to reply to Main but just kept cooking, while telling Main, "You know, I heard a rumor once that women who have anger issues are flat chested. I guess it's not just a rumor." Sumaka than turned to Main and with a smirky smile, he told her, "But who knows, it could just be a coincident." He then turn back to what he was doing to than get a plate thrown at the back of his head to which it shattered against his skull.

Sumaka sighs as he puts down his cooking utensils. "You're that offended about the fact your chest is as flat as a man's that you're throw a damn plate at them, really? Now that's pathetic," he tells her. Her face looked like it was going to explode with anger from his comment. "Do you want to die," she asked.

"Sometimes I wish I could but not by you. It would actually be kinda embarrassing if I did."

Main jumped out of her chair and look like she was going to, try to, kill Sumaka. But before she even got into the kitchen Leone grabs Main's arms, restraining Main from getting anywhere near Sumaka. Main says with anger, "Let go of me you fat cheated drunk bitch so I can kick his fucking ass!"

"Calm down Main," Leone tells her allie, "Your chest won't get any bigger if you fight him."

"Fuck you," Main yells.

Najenda sighs as she tilts her head down, shaking it. "Main, calm down and take your seat. You're causing a scene."

Main stops her childish tantrum and after giving Sumaka the "Go to hell" look, she tells the boss, "Fine."

At which Leone released Main from the restaurants before going back to her chair.

At the end of the table, Sayo tells Tatsumi, "That was enjoyable."

"I wouldn't call it that," Tatsumi replies to Sayo, "It's more sad than anything."

After the little...disturbance, Sumaka went back to preparing the dinner at which was done in a few minutes. Sumaka and Akame brought the foo, which was vegetable soup with a side of some kind of chicken. Sumaka and Akame than sat down in their chairs. Sumaka had sat down beside Leone, though not really wanting to but decided to on the fact the only other chair was next to Main and he know that would not be good for anyone.

Leone was to Sumaka's right and Bulat was to his left.

When Sumaka started eating his food, he heard Leone was trying to get him dragged into a conversation, to which he, though not really wanting to, decided to reply back.

"Yeah, what do you want, Leone?"

"You think you can go with me to the Capital tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause...there's a mission only be and you can do going there."

"I wouldn't consider gambling and getting drunk a mission," Sumaka tells her.

"Owh come on, it'll be fun. Just you and me," Leone tries to persuade Sumaka.

"And pertinently lose all my money. No thank you?"

"Please, it's not like we're gonna be gambling all day," Leone tells him.

Sumaka rolls his eye and tells her, "Fine. I'll go with you." Though Sumaka really was not really wanting to go and just agreed to go with Leone so she would leave him alone.

"Okay. Can't wait than."

'Thank the fucking heavens,' Sumaka thinks. He then begins to eat his supper again. Soon it was time to wash up and after which, go to bed.

- **the next day-**

Sumaka is in the practice field the base with Sayo. Trees surrounded the two, though there were not as many as a normal forest would have.

Sumaka ask Sayo, "First things first, how good are you at swordsmanship?"

"Umm… I know the basics."

"So about anything a normal person knows," Sumaka asked.

"Yeah~, Tatsumi was always the sword fighter in our group."

"I see," Sumaka replies before telling Sayo, "If that's the case then let's begin at the basics. First thing is the sword stance you should be in."

"And what should that be?"

Sumaka thinks for a moment and than snaps his fingers before saying, "You should first place your right legs in front of your left to exert your body weight evenly so to make it harder for your enemy to push you over."

As Sumaka was telling Sayo this, he is showing what she should be doing. Sayo begins to follow along with her master.

"Next, you will place the sword in front of your field of vision with both hands placed on the grip of the sword. You will also want to straighten up your back when you are doing this. Do you understand," Sumaka asked as he than looked at Sayo.

"I think so," she told him.

"Okay, the we'll begin the spar?"

"Huh? Isn't this gonna be unfair?"

"Who said it was gonna be fair," Sumaka asked as he walk a few paces away from Sayo, "Life's never far so why should I be towards my students. Nevertheless, I'll need a measure on what you're skill with the blade is off the bat since, if I'm not mistaken, you said you know some aspects of the art."

"Y~eah."

"Okay," Sumaka told her before he gets into his own sword stance, "Come at me."

Sayo nods her head before she comes running at him.

The type of stance Suamiku is in is not the same as Sayo's. He's right leg is spaced out more, kind of like a slope, while his left leg is made straight. The way he places his sword is where his shoulders cut off at while he grips the sword grip with both hands.

Sayo brings down a downward slash onto Sumaka to which Sumaka redirects the attack, pushing Sayo kinetic energy back at her. Sumaka goes on the offense at which he does a counterclockwise attack on Sayo's right to which she was able to block.

As the two are trying to get the others guard to break, Sumaka than smiles before tripping Sayo. As she hit the ground, Sumaka points the wooden sword at Sayo. "Now That way palyknf dirty," she told him as she look up.

"You won't always be fighting someone who abides by the rules of swordplay. If the enemy sees a flaw in your defense, they will exploit it," Sumaka explains as he helps her up. ya

"Than how am I supposed to actually fight them if they do—"

"Let me cut you off right there. The answer to that is you need to read and predict your enemy's movement so to get have the upper hand on what them."

"But that sounds almost impossible."

"It really isn't. If you have or develop good spatial awareness, reaction speed, and quick think—"

"Well, I don't have that!"

Sumaka than replied, telling her, "The concept of training exists, you know? You're not just born with it, normally."

"Than how long would it take?"

"Hmm, it really depends on how self disciplined you are and how fast you can learn and retain."

"That's not the answer I was looking for."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I'm not all knowing," Sumaka said before having a small laugh before saying, "But enough small talk, let's go again."

"I don't have a say in this, do I?"

"What'd you think," Sumaka said before he walked backed back and got back into his stance before saying, "Begin."

Sayo makes another attempt on Sumaka, slashing blindly with the wooden blade. Sumaka blocked attack after attack, not much trying. Sayo's attacks were nothing but heavy slashes that lacked much form to make the attacks more persis.

Sumaka than parried Sayo's attack, breaking her guard, to which Sumaka wastes no time in taking advantage of.

He attacks in a quick, light tornado of attacks at Sayo to which she tried to block, but her barricade was easily bypassed.

The user of Kakurenbo caused Sayo's sword to fly from her grasp as he than swings the blade towards her neck, stopping right next to the skin said neck.

"Seems I win again."

Sayo pushes the wooden sword away and than said, "You act like that's an accomplishment. How the hell did you expect it to go?! Did you think I would win?"

"No, if you did, than I would've been supposed for sure," Sumaka tells her, "But now I know that the main things we'll need to focus on for your training."

"And what do you think we need to focus on?"

"I believe you need to be trained in parring, as well as putting form into your strikes."

"Putting form in my strikes?"

"Yes, the way you were attacking me was very out of form. You kept throwing out many of the same attacks and, though they had a lot of power in them, they possessed no form."

"And is that all?"

"Hmmm...yeah, I think so."

The two than heard a sound and both instantly looked to where the sound came from, to which they then saw Leone. "And what are you doing," Sumaka asked.

"Oh...uhhh-"

"Let me guess, you were going to trying scaring us. Am I right?"

"...maybe."

"So yes then. Know it. And also, what do you want? Because I'm guessing you didn't just come by so you could try and scare us."

"Remember that promise you gave yesterday?"

Sumaka's eyes widen as he then told Leone as he starts walking away, "I just remembered about something I gotta do for Bulat, soo excuse me."

Leone caught him by the neck of his coat and told him, "Don't think you're going to get away that easily."

Sumaka sighed and said with a fake laugh, "Was worth a shot."

"I hope you don't mind Sayo, I'm taken your master with me."

Sayo has no idea what or how to answer to that comment and just nodded to Leone.

"Okay, thanks."

"Save me," Sumaka told Sayo as he was being dragged by Leone.

-At the Capital-

The two were in a bar, but not the bar he went to.

This bar was old and very worn down. The chairs were old and had cracks in them. The floor was creaking and brittle. The paint on the walls was coming off. Glass in windows were missing and some even bordered up.

The atmosphere felt down and depressing with only a hint of light. Sumaka, who was sat down in a booth next to a broken window, looked outside.

The streets had people walking around with no shoes and old, worn, hole covered clothes. Sumaka saw kids that had bandages wrapped inaround their arms, legs or even face. Though he seen most of them letting out a smile, even though knowing that they might not even live to being an adult.

While Sumaka was reminiscing, Leone came back to the booth with two pints of alcohol. She put the drinks on the table, making a thudding sound, and said, "I'm back."

Sumaka just nodded to her, not paying attention to what she said.

"Hey, Sumaka," she said, poking his face.

"Yeah, what is it," he asked a little rudely.

"Damn, what's got under your skin?"

"A—," Sumaka sighed, "it's nothing."

"Okay," Leone told him before saying, "Them let's

have some fun."

Leone than started draining down the alcohol until she slammed it down on the table, it now being about empty.

Sumaka rolled his eyes before sayings, "If this is all you're gonna do, than I'm going."

"No, no, no! Please stay! It's about *Hick up* to get fun."

Sumaka sighed and said, "If you say so and plus, you're probably gonna get lost if I leave you alone."

"Hey, *Hick up* I can find my way back perfectly fine."

"Okay, bye then."

"No," Leone frantically said, "Please, be a gentleman and stay. I need your mo— I mean I need you."

"I fucking know it! You just wanted be to come so you can use my damn money!"

"Com'on," she said, " I'll make it worth your while."

"Yeah, I really fucking doubt that. You're shit at gambling even when you're sober. So there's no way in hell I'll let you use my money."

"Please, you're supposed to be a gentlemen when a woman ask for your help."

"Don't you fuc—"

Sumaka was cut off when a man, late 40s had came to their booth.

He was wearing very old, dirt covered clothes. His shirt had short sleeves and was colored dark orange mixed with brown. His pants were gray with holes at the knees.

He was wearing a very worn out belt that had a dagger sheath

His hair was very strong like and the black pigments in said hair was visibly fading away. The beard the man had had already turned gray.

The eyes of the man were sunken, chin rounded, and the nose was large.

The man spoke, "Hey."

"Huh, what the hell do you want," Sumaka asked the man.

"None of your damn business, kid," he said, "My business is with that woman you're with."

Sumaka sighed and said, "If that's the case, she's all yours." Sumaka than got up from the booth but not before saying, "And here."

Sumaka throws down a small money bag at Leone which she catches.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, just do what you're gonna do," Sumaka told Leone as he goes to the bar of the place, "I'll be over here when you've lost all of that."

Sumaka asked the bartender for a drink and was given a keg of beer to which he drinks down very quickly, just wanting all of this to blow over fast.

Sumaka had drunk about five kegs of beer before he heard Leone say, "Damn it, not again."

"You know, if I was you right now, I would give up, though if you don't, that's okay with me," the man told Leone.

"Yeah right, in your dreams. I bet I'll win this time."

In just 10 minutes, Leone loses again. Sulking about not having any money left in the bag, she goes back to Sumaka.

"Hey~ Sumaka, do you think I could—"

"Fuck off," Sumaka quickly replies.

"Pretty please."

"I said fuck off Leone. You lost and I ain't giving anymore money to you."

"Hey, kid," the man said, "what about she lets you play against me?"

"And why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because than you can get your money she lost back."

Sumaka sighs and tells him, "Fine than. Not like this is gonna be hard."

"Okay than," the man said with a smirk.

Sumaka sat down beside Leone and the man begins to draw from the stack of cards.

"We're play until one of us have no more cards left. Okay."

"Sure."

The man then placed down 15 cards on Sumaka's side and his one.

After the man finishes laying out the cards, he places down a card that has a white background with a black cross sign in the middle.

"Let's begin."

Sumaka than placed down a card that has one strike through it. The man placed down one of his cards, which had two strikes on it.

"Tell me, do you know what you're doing actually? As in, have you've played this game before?"

"I do. The card that is placed down, you have to match the card with its equal unless you have a cross card which makes you be able to place any one of your cards down while skipping the other person. You can also use the two faces card which makes it so you can either skip your opponent or place down two more cards."

The man smirks. "Seems your not as dumb as you look."

"That's funny cause I was thinking the complete opposite for you."

"Eaha," the man made a swift laugh and than told Sumaka in, not much of a mad, but more of a snarky reply, "go fuck yourself, wise guy."

The man than placed down another two slashed card on the table.

"Yeah, I'm not that kind of person. Sorry," Sumaka smirked, placing a three striked card, "Now it's your turn, bitch."

"Okay than," to which the man placed down a four striked card, "Let's see if you got one of those."

The two went on throwing insults at one another while the two were placing the cards down.

At the very end, when Sumaka had 3 and the man had 1 left. It was Sumaka's turn and the man tainted the unknown assassin, saying, "Seems that all that shit talk of yours was just a show. Now who's the the bitch, bitch?"

"You're weird, why are you referring to yourself as a bitch?"

"Huh, That makes no fucking sense."

"It does, but only when I beat your ass. Cause, you see," Sumaka than placed down a two faced card down along with his last two, "I win."

"W-why you little prick."

"What's wrong? Mad that a kid beat your old ass in a game?"

The man slowly started taking out his dagger as Suamka than asked, "So now that I won, I think you should give me my mone—"

The man pulls out the dagger and swiped it at Sumaka. Sumaka's reaction was natural. He grabbed the man's hand that held the dagger, and said, "Yeah...dumb move," before ripping the dagger out of the man's hand. He then looked at the dagger and that, 'This...looks familiar.' He then looked at the back of the dagger blade to then find a name. It read out, 'Gokai Tora.'

Sumaka's eyes widen as bloodlust fills his eyes while anger starts flowing through his vain. He looks at the man who was already starting to get up to run.

Sumaka blitz towards the man, slamming his head on their table, saying, "YOU NOT GOiNG FUCKING ANYWAY!"

Leone got a little startled from Sumaka yelling at the man.

"Now tell me," Sumaka than stabbed the dagger deep into the man's right hand, making the dagger go through the table. The man yelled in pain as Sumaka asked, "How the fucking hell did you get this dagger."

The man answered in fear, "I-it w-was f-from a man th-that I-I-I killed about nine years ago."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO HE WAS!?"

"I...I-he was that guy who sold his kid an—"

"HE WAS MY FATHER, YOU BASTARD," Sumaka said with pure, volcanic anger.

"Y-you're his kid?"

As Sumaka was slowly begins to twist the man's left arm out of socket, the man said, "S-STOP! DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, don't kill me!"

This pissed Sumaka odd even further. He said, "SORRY! You're sorry!? No you fucking aren't. You're the kind of person who'll do anything to get free. You're kind of never fucking sorry. All you do is think about yourself and how pathetic you're fucking life is."

"Please! I don't want to die!"

"Neither did my dad, but now he is...because of you. And now, I'm gonna return the favor."

"Someone, please help me. I don't want to fucking die!"

Sumaka pops the man's arm out of socket and then snatched out the dagger from the man's hand. He than throw him on the ground.

"People like you are what makes this world hell and you deserve nothing but death."

Sumaka grabbed the man by his shirt and placed the dagger at the man's neck.

"You should feel licking I'm killing you quickly and not letting you suffer more."

However, just before Sumaka slot the man's throat, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sumaka, that's enough," Leone tells him, "Everyone's already watching."

His blood filled sight changed back to normal for him to look up to see people with fear on their faces.

Sumaka than told Leone, "Fine," before slamming the man's head on the floor, breaking his nose.

"Let's go. I don't want to be here another damn minute."

The two walk away, heading back to the base.

 **This is how it ends. A great ending to a chapter...as will as leaving things open for next time. Will someone die or will nothing happen at all. Find out next time in chapter 14.**


	15. Kill Your Problems

**Another one's here everyone. I know this took longer than normal and I'm sorry for that. But I'll have more time to write this about a week from now. Hope you leave a review on what you thought of the chapter**

Sumaka was in the practice field. He and Bulat were sparring against one another. Sumaka was using a wooden spear against Bulat.

He ponders about what happened three days ago when he begins to spar against Bulat; 'What would've happened if she didn't stop me. Would I really have killed that man?"

The two wooden spears clash against one another than are separated as the two back away from each other.

'If I lose my cool on an actually mission...the others might get hurt. If that happens, they won't trust me.'

Bulat thrusted the wooden spear at Sumaka, which the teen parried and than swung the weapon on Bulat's right, which the Hundred Man Slayer blocked. Sumaka got some distance away from Bulat while he though, 'I can't afford that to happen. They still don't have complete faith in me. I don't want to think what would happen if they found out...'

Bulat attacks Sumaka with a flurry of assaults from all sides, which Sumaka is able to block, parrie, and avoid.

"I didn't expect you to know how to fight with a spear," Bulat tells him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Sumaka tells his teammate. He than thinks, 'And you have no idea how true that is.'

The two start back to fighting as they block one another's attacks.

'I wonder what father would've thought of me if he know what I am now. Would he still see me as his son he sold ten years ago? How would the others react to what I've become. Tsukushi, Green, Guy, Cornelia, Gin. What would y'all do if all of you know I was alive?'

Suddenly, with his focus being weakened, Sumaka feels the wooden spear knock him across the face. Bulat was put off guard by this and immediately extended his hand out to Sumaka to help him up. "I'm sorry about that, Sumaka."

"No...it's okay," he tells Bulat, "Besides, I think I should start cooking the food before the others are back." Sumaka puts up the wooden weapon and started to walk out of the room.

However, Bult than asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh? Excuse me," Sumaka asked, confused.

"You looked like something's been bothering you for the past three days."

"W-well, nothing's bothering me. But thanks for asking," Sumaka told Bulat, wanting to get out of the conversation.

"We both know that's not true."

"Why do you even want to know?! Why do you want to help me?! What have I done that deserves your help?!"

"It's about your past. Isn't it?"

Sumaka was dumbfounded at Bulat asking that. "W-wh-How do you know that?"

"Cause you don't get that hostile unless it's about your past."

"Damn," Sumaka said as he leaned against the wall next to the exit, "You're not wrong...but not right either."

Bulat sits right next to Sumaka and says, "Than you should tell me so I know."

"O-okay. It's just...I've been thinking about what happened recently. When me and Leone went to the bar, we met a guy who...I found out killed my dad."

"I'm...sorry for your lose, Sumaka."

"Yeah, funny thing is I barely know him since I was sold to the empire when I was only seven. And yet, I am sad that he died. He might've sold me but...he wasn't a bad person. He deserved to live a happy life. And it pissed me off that he was gone."

"And what did you do," Bulat asked, having an idea what happened next.

"I almost snapped and I about killed the bastard until Leone stopped me. But now that makes me wonder if I should be apart of this team knowing that if I snap again, I think I will hurt one of you."

"You make it sound like it happened before."

"It did. When we went after Zank, I...thought I saw one of my old teammates and, not thinking, I went after her when she ran. But I found out it was Zank playing tricks on my mind. It pissed me off, but every time I tried to hurt him, he would keep using that teigu of his to make me see more of my old allies," Sumaka started to have tears roll down his eyes. "It felt like torture seeing them and knowing that they are not real. I just wanted to run to em with open arms with a happy smile...b-but I know that they were all dead. Do you know how that feels. Seeing your dead teammates alive but knowing it was all a trick?"

"I can't say I do, but I understand it making you angry. Having him use your own memories as a weapon."

"It was...but...than Tatsumi showed up...and Zank was about to kill him…and...and I just-just snapped and kill him like a wild animal...but, I couldn't control myself anymore and was about to attack Tatsumi...a-and if it wasn't for Akame, I-I might've killed Tatsumi."

"And now you're worried that it will happen again."

"Yes...cause...it's just a matter of time."

Bulat pats Sumaka on the back, telling him, "The past is the past, Sumaka. Don't compared it to the future that stands in front of you...or you will stay stuck in your past and never learn from it."

"Y-you know...the reason why I never wanted to open up to any of you was cause of that fact. Everyone that ever got close to be always end up dead or hurt. A-and I just couldn't stand it anymore...so I started to become distant from people in the hopes I won't feel hurt anymore...b-but i-it only caused me to hurt even more."

"I understand," Bulat tells Sumaka, " You don't want to be hurt anymore. So you try to not make friends."

"Yeah."

"But sometimes, the best way to heal is through friendship. Not even the strongest can easily overcome their demons without help and support."

"D-Do you r-really believe that?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't believe in it."

"T-true."

Suddenly, the sound of a brat was heard.

"What are you two doing," she asked.

"Huh? O-umm...just talking, I guess," Sumaka tells Main.

"And why aren't you cooking dinner? It's your—"

"No, it isn't really. It's supposed to be your turn...but since you are still "healing" at the encounter you had with Seryu."

"Are you calling me a liar," Main asked, demanded to know.

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying—"

"What are you trying to say than!? Huh!? Come on, tell me," she yelled at his face."

"Come on, Main, I don't think that's really necessary to get angry at him for nothing," Bulat tells the girl as he gets up to his feet.

"Nothing!? What do you mean nothing!? He is supposed to be cooking dinner but instead, he's going out here, laying on his ass, not doing nothing."

"I could say the same about you, Main," Sumaka tells her.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me. What have you done the past six days!? Nothing from what I've seen. You haven't trained. You haven't tried to help. You haven't done shit."

Just after he finished, Main tries to slap Sumaka but he catches her arm and looks at her dead in the eyes. "I'm not in the damn mood to be dealing with you, so you can either run off right now or else," he tells her in a calm, dead serious voice that made Main feel fear. She than let flight away from Sumaka. Sumaka looks at Bulat for a moment then looked away, than telling Bulat, "Yeah, sorry you had to see that. That brat just really under my skin. Like a parasite," He told Bulat.

Bulat laughed at the comment before telling him, "It's okay, Sumaka. You might get used to it one day."

"Might's the key word there," Sumaka truthfully jokes before the two than just laughed.

Sumaka than tried to stop his laughter as he tries to tell Bulat, "Anyway, I think I better start going to cook dinner before Akame and the others get back."

Sumaka than begins to walk away before he felt Bulat place his arm on Sumaka's shoulder.

"Sumaka, if there is something else troubling you again. You can come tell me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Bulat."

"Okay," He said before letting Sumaka on his way.

* * *

Sumaka, who was wearing a apron, was cutting up vestibules. He went to get some potatoes and grabbed five of them. He washed them off in the sink and began to start pilling the skins off of the food.

While he was skinning the food, he heard the sounds of someone coming into the kitchen.

It was Sayo. Sayo than said, "Oh, there you are, Sumaka."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The boss asked to see you and me," she tells him.

"Then tell her I'm busy cooking dinner."

"That's okay, Bulat agreed to cook for tonight."

"He did?"

"Yep, So you don't have to cook again."

"That's nice of him."

"Yes it is. And let's go."

Sayo then goes down the hall with Sumaka close behind her.

When the two entered into the meeting hall, Najenda was sitting down, waiting for the two already.

Najenda tells the two, "Sayo, thank you for getting Sumaka."

"You're welcome, boss."

"Now, I think it will be best if you leave us for a moment."

"Huh?...o~kay," she said, not much understanding why.

When Sayo left the room, Sumaka asked, "So, I'm guessing that this is something you don't want her to know."

"More like something you don't want her to know about."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The incident that happened three days ago."

Sumaka's eyes widen somewhat. He asked, "Leone told you. Didn't she?"

"Correct. Is there a problem with that? If so, there shouldn't be."

"I did not say there was a problem with it."

"Yet with your tone, you make it sound as such."

"Can we just get on with this?"

"If you insist," she tells him, "The outburst you shown was nothing less then reckless and stupid. Leone told me the reason why you did this and, though I can understand your reaction to the news, that was still no way to handle the fact that your father died."

"So fucking what? We're assassins. We kill bastards like him for a living."

"That is no excuse for your actions. We don't kill cause we want to. We only do it to better this world."

"And I was bettering the world."

"That man you were going to kill was a no one. He did have ties to the empire. He didn't have ties to anyone of importance."

"So what!? He ki—"

"That is no excuse. Your actions were completely uncalled for and reckless. You should know that we don't kill people undeserving of death."

"He deserved to d—"

"You should know not to let your anger get the better of you. Anger is a weakness for an assassin to have. If the guards got involved—"

"But they didn't!"

"Don't cut me off," Najenda told Sumaka in a demanding tone, " You had no idea how your actions could have affected this team! We are lucky that your reckless actions didn't get the attention of the Imperial guards."

"But they—"

"Even if they didn't, your actions were dangerous as well as reckless. If you don't cess your reckless actions immediately, you will end up hurting the people you try to get close to. Do you want that to happen? Do you want to make the others lose the little faith they have in you?!"

"What!? No, of course not. I...I don't want that to happen at all."

"Than don't let it happen again,"

"Yes ma'am."

Najenda sighs before laying back in her chair. She calls out, Sayo, you can return now."

"Okay boss," Sayo said before returning through the doorway. She walks towards Sumaka's left. "So what do you want us to do," she asked.

"I want you and Sumaka to investigate a rumor that has appeared."

"How did you come across this rumor," Sumaka asked.

"Leone was the one who told me. Apparently, people are disappearing in the middle of the night."

"Do we have any leads on why they are disappearing," Sayo asked.

"I do. In the town, there is an illegal organ in trafficking ring."

"Hmmm...now that's interesting," Sumaka tells himself.

"Do you have any thoughts on the matter, Sumaka," Najenda asked him.

"Well, first of all, is there any nobles living in the place?"

"Yes, however, it is not certain if they are the culprit."

"Huh?! How's that," Sayo asked.

"You see, the nobles there keep their secrets very secure. And it makes it hard to get any information on them. But I do have my suspicions of them."

"Are you sure it's not just cause they're nobles," Sumaka asked.

"No. But it is because some of the victims that disappeared were last seen at their astate."

"Okay...so what do you want us to do?"

"You and Sayo are going to investigate the family and if you do find out that they are the ones behind the disappearances, don't hesitate to kill them."

"Okay so where's this place at," Sumaka asked Najenda.

"Rousei village."

 **Now, that'll be where I leave it off. Hope you're enjoying this fanfiction as much as I am at writing it. And remember to leave a review on what you thought of the chapter. Until next time.**


	16. Kill the Return part 1

**I'm back everyone. Sorry for the wait. I had a lot to do recently. But now I'm back. I how y'all are excited to read this chapter. It's been a fun time writing it. If you like this and the story, consider following it and leave a review on what you thought of it.**

 **-I don't own Akame ga Kill-**

The darkness had retuned once more. The sun was losing its fight against the moon. Once by once, it was loading it's power. The moon's present starts dot be seen by the naked eye.

Sumaka, as well as Sayo, were within a horse drawn carriage along with one more passenger were the three of them were all traveling to the destination of Rousei village.

Sumaka was wearing his short sleeved shirt that was pigmented in dark orange; his pants were colored livid blue, and his light orange hair was put in a ponytail.

Sayo yawned from tiredness. "When are we going to get there," she asked.

"How the hell should I know? It could take all night for all we know," Sumaka replies.

"But we haven't stop for, like, seven hours."

"You do know that where we're going is very far, right?"

"W-well yeah but."

"You know what, why don't you just go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there."

"W-what!? I'm not tired!"

"That's not what those sags over your eyes are saying," Sumaka retorted.

"W-whaaa? What do you mean by that!?"

"You damn well know what I mean," Sumaka told her. He went on by telling Sayo, " Now just go to sleep so we'll be able to get our work down and go home tomorrow."

The black haired teen yawned again before she asked him, "You promise you'll wake me up when we get there?"

"Yes, now just go to sleep," Sumaka said with a hint of a demanding tone.

Sayo nodded before she lend against Sumaka and closed her eyes as she soon went into a slumber.

The man, who was sitting across from the two, than spoke up;

"You and her don't get along that much, do you," he asked.

"It really just depends on her mood," Sumaka simply said.

"Heh, that sounds like my wife all over again," the man told Sumaka.

"Mh hmh."

"So, anyway, you and her are going to Rousei village too."

"Yeah. Me and her are collecting some materials from some danger beasts that roam the area near the village for a client of ours."

"I guess that explains that covered uchi-katana you have," the man told Sumaka as he pointed to the large katana that was covered in its sheath.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"That's not something you'll want to forget."

"Yeah, it was an expensive bastard to make and keep."

"That's to be expected with how everything is, with the revolution and all."

"Couldn't be closer to the truth."

"Eheheheh, Yeah," the man said before he pulled out a bottle of alcohol. He asked, "you want any?"

"I'm gonna decline. Sorry, but I don't drink when me and Sayo are on the road. Never know if you're gonna be attacked by any danger beast or bandits."

"Oh, okay then," he said before he took a drink of the booze.

"Anyway, so how long have you and her been together?"

"About three months."

"Aahh, so you two are still new to one another."

"Heh, I guess we are," Sumaka shrugged.

"I'm guessing y'all didn't get to choose to date each other."

"Yeah," Sumaka said as he looked at Sayo, "She doesn't...really care much about be. Hell, it was our parents idea in the first place to set us up."

"Hmh, that sucks."

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

The man yawned before he than said, "That's my que. See you in Rousei village." The man than fell back and closed his eyes, going to the land of dreams.

'Well, now I have no one else to talk to,' Sumaka though to himself.

'You have us,' Su interjected.

'Like I said, no one to talk to.'

'Just leave him be, Su,' Henkan told Su, 'he's not in the mood to talk to us.'

'So, it gets boring having to talk with that idiot, Ru.'

'HEY! I HEARD THAT!

'NO ONE CARES,' Sumaka, Ru, and Henkan all said.

'You guys are pricks,' Ru said.

'It's not our fault you died in the armor. That's on you,' Henkan tells Ru.

'Shut it, grandpa. You shouldn't be talking. You died in it too.'

'Yeah but that wasn't from my own stupidity.'

'Fuck off.'

'Hey, why don't all of you fuck off? That's a great idea,' Sumaka told the three spirits, after which, the voices halted and became silent.

Sumaka sighed when he thought to himself, 'ah, the hell not,' before he leans his head back and closed his eyes.

 **-the next day-**

Sumaka slowed awoke from his sleeping state as the carriage grinded to a halt with a fast paced stop. Sumaka looked around for a quick moment before he heard the sound of the carriage driver say, "Hey, you three up back there!? We're here."

"Yeeeaaaah, we're up," Sumaka said before he sees that Sayo beginning to wake up to which he tells her, "we're here. Wake up sleepy head."

Sayo slowly opens her eyes before noticing that it was morning.

"We're here?"

"Yeah," he told her, "here's your things. Now let's try to find an inn or something to lay down at."

Sumaka grabbed his uchi-katana from the strap that the cover possessed and he grabbed his suitcase that was placed next to the katana before he jump down from the carriage.

"Coming or what? We don't have all day," he told Sayo as she was getting her bow, quiver, and suitcase.

As Sayo jumped down to Sumaka's level, she told him, "you could've helped."

"I'm not gonna baby you, you know. That's your parents responsibility," Sumaka told her before moving to another subject.

"Hhhuh, let's get to an inn before we have to go do our work, then we can argue and all."

"Fine," Sayo told him, "let's hope they have good food."

"They might," Sumaka told her as the two than walked down the street.

There were not that many people to be walking out which eased Sumaka a bit, not really wanting to see any familiar faces. Much of the stores seemed not to be open either.

After wondering for a few, they did manage to find a small inn.

The inn was two stories tall and was made of white marble.

Sumaka looked at the name of the Inn while Sayo was looking at a store that was beside said Inn, which seemed to be a jewelry store.

She was eyeing a beautiful necklaces that had a small blue diamond amulet in the center.

Sumaka looked over to his right, seeing Sayo looking at the glass barrier that had the necklace on display.

"What are you looking at, Sayo," Sumaka asked as he walked over to her to see the diamond necklace.

"Isn't it beautiful," she asked.

"I...guess, for a shiny rock."

"It's not a rock, it's a—"

"A fancy rock that probably ain't even real," he told her, " now why don't we stop looking at shiny rocks and instead, we go check into that inn over there."

"Fine, I guess we can."

"Okay, now let's just get it over with," Sumaka told her before walking next to her.

The two went into the two story tall inn to see a young woman who had long, oil black hair. Her eyes' pigmentation was black as well.

"Good morning. Welcome to the Traveler's inn. How may I help you," the girl asked.

When Sumaka walked up to the young lady at the desk, he asked her, "are there any rooms available for two?"

"Yes sir, how long do you wish to stay?"

"Just two hours."

"Really? Just a few? I mean, would that be all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, give me a moment," the girl told him before going into a room that was behind the desk.

A moment later, she came back and handed Sumaka a key that had a door number on it.

Sumaka than handed the girl the amount of money required before he and Sayo went to the room designated for them.

When the two enters the room, Sayo sighed, before falling onto the large bed. She than said, "yeah, fiinaallyyy... a bed."

As she was enjoying the convert of the bed, Sumaka, who put down his things,told Sayo, "You know we don't have much time to goof off?"

"Just a few more minutes."

Sumaka shook his head before he told her, "Do I have to go over the plan with you again?"

"No, I still remember it, sensei."

"Than tell me what it is so I know you're not just lying to me."

"Okay then. You told me that we would pretend to be a couple and ask the nobles if they would allow us to stay with them later today. Then when it turns night, we would investigate the building to see if they truly are related to the disappearances than if we find evidence, we would kill them and be on our way."

"Damn...I'm actually surprised you remembered all of that."

"Thanks...I guess."

"But since you know that, you should also know we don't have much time until we start investigating."

"I know...but—"

"No! I'm already irritated that I'm back here again and I just want to leave here as quickly as possible."

"Sensei, did something bad happen in this town?"

"Y-you could say that."

"Do you want to talk about it, sensei?"

"I don't know. Some things, I just don't like to talk about anymore."

"Are you sure," Sayo asked.

"Yeah...though my mind might change later for all I know," Sumaka tells Sayo.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Sayo than said, "I guess I'm going to go take a shower." She started to unpack her suitcase to get some clothes out before she went into the bathroom.

Before she closed the door, she than asked, "Do you want to come?"

"Wait what," Sumaka quickly answered Sayo with a bit of a blushing face.

"Heh, I'm just joking," she told him.

"Oh...okay. I thought you were being serious for a moment."

"Really? D-do you want to bathe together," she asked with a blushing face.

"W-what!? N-no, I-I mean, I wouldn't completely mind if we do—wait, no! I didn't mean it like that," he said with an embarrassed face and tone of voice.

"Hmmm, you make it sound like you would be expecting something to happen if we take a bath together."

"No no no! I-it's just—I'm uncomfortable with bathing with girls."

"Is that the case," she asked.

"Y-Yeah, now just go take that bath of yours."

Sayo shook her head and told him, "I'll be done in a little."

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'm gonna be waiting for you in the waiting room"

As Sumaka was walk-in out of the room, he heard Sayo say, "okay, just don't be flirting with that desk girl."

"Whatever," he told her before exiting the room.

Sumaka walked down the small hall of the inn to than hear the young girl at the desk talking to herself.

"Man, this is so boring. I can't wait till my shifts over," she said as she was doodling in a small note pad.

"So what are you doing," Sumaka asked the girl.

This caused her to jump a little from his question before saying, "O-oh, it's you. Sorry, it's just that I didn't see you there."

"That's okay. So, what are you doing in that book."

"Just doodling. What else can I do in a boring place like this?"

Sumaka looked around to the waiting area to see it completely barren except for a few chairs.

"Good point."

"Yeah. So…why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be with that girlfriend of yours or something like that?"

"I'm waiting for her to get done taking a shower so we can go eat."

"Oh...then expect to be here for a while."

"I hope not. She knows we do have a schedule," he told her as he leaned against the wooden desk.

"So...are you from here," he asked.

"Yeah, my aunt lived here before she died a year ago."

"R-really," he asked with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, my dad found her dead on the rooftop of the place where she worked."

Sumaka than asked, "if you don't mind be asking but...what was her name."

"Martha, why do you ask?"

"J-just curious," he told her with a hint of a somber tone.

"Hmm...so, what's your name, since you never really told me," the girl asked.

"Hey, Sumaka," Sayo pitch of voice rang out into the waiting room as she came out of the hallway.

"Yeah, what do you want Sayo?"

"More importantly, what are you two doing," she asked.

Sumaka sighed, knowing that she was back to pretending to be another person. He told her, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're wrong. Me and her are just talking."

"I don't believe you."

"Lady, if you're just, for once, think that I'm not trying to cheat on you cause I'm talking to another woman. I mean, really!?"

"O-Oh, are you two in a relationship," the desk girl asked.

"Yeah we are," Sayo told her, "and what were you telling him?"

Sumaka than looked at Sayo with a look signaling her to stop.

The teen understood and rolled her eyes, saying with a bratty tone, "fine, can you stop looking at me that way, jezz."

Sumaka face palmed before saying, "why did my parents agree to this?"

"Whatever, now can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry," Sayo told Sumaka.

"Fine," Sumaka told Sayo before turning to the girl and saying, "Sorry for that," before he goes outside with Sayo.

Sumaka walked out of the Inn before Sayo told him, "Sorry if I went overboard there."

"I would have cared less if it was any other stranger, " Sumaka told Sayo as the two began to walk, "but…that girl has had enough to deal with...already."

"Hm? You're making it sound like you know her."

Sumaka did not respond back to Sayo, making her then say, "wait, you do know her, don't you?"

Sumaka sighed before telling Sayo, "Enough with the damn questions already, Sayo. Let's just go get something to eat."

"O-oh, right. Why don't we just go do that

The restaurant was a small establishment. The outside was made of bricks with windows placed on both sides of the door.

Sumaka and Sayo enters into the place to see that there was a bar on the left side of Sumaka where two men were drinking alcohol. Near the windows of Sumaka's right were tables that had long chairs that on both sides of the tables that were long enough for two people to sit down.

Sumaka tells Sayo, "you can go sit down and order. I'm gonna go ask around the place."

"No, that's okay, I can wait," Sayo replies.

"Okay then...do what you want," Suamaka sighed as he told her.

The two than split up as Sumaka walked over to where the two men who were drinking. "Hey, I need to ask you a few questions," Sumaka asked the man on the right end.

The man, who had gray hair and stubble on his jaw, said with a drunken ding in his voice,"Fuck off. I don't care enough to answer a dumb kids questions." The man took another gulp of the alcohol he had in the wooden keg.

Sumaka leaned himself against the wooden bar as he used his arms to support his torso.

"Listen, I'm not in the greatest of moods right now so—"

"I said fuck off kid," the man told Sumaka in his drunken tone, "I could care less what you're fuckin dealing with."

Sumaka leaned off the wooden counter before he begins to go to the next guy.

"Hey, I need to ask you some questions."

The man sighed as he turned to look at Sumaka before the man him, "Kid, I really can't help you with whatever you need," the man than muttered, "but whatever, not like i have an actual choice." The man spoke back up, telling Sumaka, "So what do you need answering?"

Sumaka's tone went to a whisper where only the man could hear him.

"Do you know anything about the disappearances?"

The man replied, saying, "I've got zero idea bout that. No ones got a single idea what's happening here."

"i'm just gonna ask two questions, okay?"

The man sighed before saying, "fine, just tell me already then.

"Okay, So when did it start?"

"Like...about three months ago."

"Have there been any patterns with the victims?"

"Not really? The only thing I can think of is that the victims...I think...were teens or young adults."

"Okay. Also, can I ask one more question?"

The man let's out a longer sigh before saying, "fuck it...fine. Go right ahead."

"Do you know when the nobles arrive?"

"I dunno, I think five."

"Okay, so do the nobles have any children," Sumaka asked.

"Yeah, a girl. She's over there if you want to speak to her," the man pointed over to the table that was in the left corner of the establishment.

"Good idea," Sumaka told the man before Sumaka began to walk over to the girl.

The girl, who was looking a bit impatient, then turned to Sumaka, saying, "finally, can I have my food…" before cutting herself off as she saw it was not a waiter. Her sky-blue eyes twinkled as she looked at Sumaka.

The girl had light blue, curly hair that went down to her back. She was wearing a white, sleeveless dress that had a slight V neck slightly showing her cleavage.

"Hello there," she said, "how are you?"

"Good...you don't mind if I sit down, do you," Sumaka asked.

"Oh no, no, no not at all. Feel freely to," she told him.

"Okay," he said before sitting down across from her.

"So," Sumaka asked, "what's a girl of statues doing in a rundown place like this?"

"Oh, I just come here...to clear my mind. What about yourself, handsome."

"Heh, I just came here to do a job."

"Really now," she asked.

"Yeah. My name's Sumaka by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenao," she told him before changing the subject, "anyway, why did you come over here?"

"Well, you seemed lonely all by yourself. I thought you'd like some company."

"Really? And I thought it was because of my looks.

"That might of been a factor. Who knows," Sumaka told her.

Tenao''s face turned red from Sumaka's comment before Sumaka asked her, "why so red?"

Before Tenao answered, the door to the restaurant opened with two men walking into the establishment.

They were wearing light metal armor that covered their chest, waist, shoulders, and neck. They had on gauntlets and metal boots with short swords strapped around their waist.

The first man, who had a black hair with the style of a buzz cut, said to the other, "I know that she'll be in here. She's always here."

"Let's hope you're right, Uetendo."

"I'm always right, Gefugigu."

"Okay, whatever you say," Gefugigu told Uetendo.

Sumaka looked at the two men before asking Tenao, "Do you know those two?"

"Yeah," she said with a hint of irritation to her tone, "they're my bodyguards."

"Your bodyguards?"

"Yeah, I snuck away from them a while ago. I'm surprised they even found me."

Before Sumaka had responded, the bodyguard, Uetendo, spotted Tenao and said, "there you are you little bitch," as he started stomp toward her with an angry tone.

Tenao sighed as Uetendo got to the table. "Can you not for once," she asked.

"Shut it," Uetendo demented before he grabbed Tenao's left arm and started pulling it.

"Hey, let go!"

"Shut the fuck up! We're going...NOW!"

"Let...go of me," she tells him.

Uetendo than starts squeeze Tenao arm, saying, "stop fucking resisting and let's just go!"

"S-stop that! Let go of me," she demanded Uetendo.

Sumaka than stepped in. He got up out of the seat and, as he grabbed the man's left arm, said with a calm yet demanding tone, "she told you to let her go."

Uetendo yanked his arm back from Sumaka as he tells him, "get your damn hands off me, peasant!"

Sumaka tells the man, "Let her go before things get ugly."

"Is that a threat!?"

"I don't think you'll want to find out," Sumaka tells the man.

Uetendo smirks as he telling Tenao, "seems like you got hold onto a new pet doggie," before he lets go of her arm.

"Please...don't—"

"Shut it," he tells her before he looks down at Sumaka, who is looking back at the man who than says, "so are you another barking mut who wants to protect her?"

"More like a roaring lion," Sumaka tells him, "but this lion's not feeling like killing a rat."

The air was tense. People were eyeing the two men, waiting to see what was going to happen.

Uetendo begins to back down as he says, "you know what, you're not worth my time." He let's go of Tenao's arm before walking away from the two.

"Let's go Gefugigu," Uetendo tells him.

"B-bu—"

"NOW!"

"Yes sir."

As the two left, Sumaka sat back down in the seat before he heard Tenao say, "thank you."

"Oh...no problem. I was just wanting to help. Sadly, I gotta go now," he told her.

"W-wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you staying at?"

"The traveler's inn."

"Oh, Thanks for telling me. If I can, I might try and visit you later," Tenao told Sumaka before she got up and started to walk out.

As she left, Sumaka gets up and begins to go to Sayo's table.

"Hey Sayo," he tells her before he sits down next to her.

"So did you get any information?"

"No...barely any actually...but...I think that if I can play my cards right, I might be able to get the daughter to let us stay at their mansion."

"Wait...so was that who that girl you was talking was. The daughter to the nobles?"

"Yeah, and her name's Tenao."

"So what do you think about her?"

"She doesn't seem to give off any strange vibe to her. But, then again, I don't really know. But, for now, they're guilty until proven innocent."

As Sumaka was saying this, a man came to their table, handing a bowl of rice and some tea. "Thank you very much," Sayo tells the man before he nodded and left.

As Sayo began to eat the food, Sumaka asked her, "So did you order be something?"

Sayo stopped eating the rice before she turned to him for a moment then began to eat the food again.

"You know we're still on the clock, right," Sumaka asked Sayo.

Sayo just finished her meal before she tells Suamka, "Oh, Yeah. I remember."

"Okay now let's just throw all of that out of the window."

"Wait what?!"

"We're now improvising," Sumaka told her.

"Why?"

"Cause we've been here longer than expected and because I wasn't thinking that we would run into the children of the nobles."

"So what are we gonna do then?"

"What do you think? We're just wait until she might come around to the place we're staying at."

"What if she doesn't?"

"We'll just break into the place and try to find any evidence of them being the cause of the kidnappings."

Sayo nodded to Sumaka answering her question.

"Alright," Sumaka told her before saying in his head, 'let's hope this idea's gonna work.'

 **This is where I'm gonna cut it. This chapter took longer than I expected it to but it's finished. Do remember to tell me what you thought of it and how I could improve on it with a review and consider following it if you like the story so far**


	17. Kill the Return part 2

**Hey, I'm back, sorry that this is not that long. I've been struggling with balancing my personal and work life. I should probably take a break from doing this but...yolo. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Sumaka and Sayo were in their room. The orange haired assassin was pacing back and forth in the room.

"Umm...sensei, why are you doing that?"

"Cause...it helps me think," he tells her.

"O...kay."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Sumaka and Sayo turned their attention to the door of their room. "Who is it," Sumaka asked.

"It's me, Merina," Merina answered through the door, "a girl at the front desk is asking to see you."

"Okay, we're be right out," Sumaka replied.

Sumaka looked at Sayo and told her, "seems like I was right," before going out of the room with Sayo hurrying after.

Sumaka walked down the hallway and, as he went into the main hallway, he heard Tenao say, "Oh there you are Sumaka."

"Hey… I didn't expect to see you again," he told her before Sayo came out of the hallway.

"Oh...Hey Sayo," Sumaka speaks to his protégé.

Sayo looked up to see Tenao before saying, "hello, I'm Sayo. You must be Tenao," as she extended her hand.

"Who is she," Tenao asked Sumaka.

"She's a friend of mine," Sumaka tells Tenao.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you than, Sayo," Tenao said as she shook Sayo's hand.

As she was, Sayo could feel Tenao was tightening her grip around Sayo's hand before releasing it.

"So, Tenao...why did you come here," Sumaka asked.

"Well...seeing you stand up and not backing down from Uetendo was very brave of you," Tenao said as she grabbed Sumaka's hands before continuing:

"And...well," she blushed, " I wanted to ask if it's alright if I repay you by letting you come and stay at my parents' place until you have to leave."

"O-oh," Sumaka said with genuine surprise, "than...if you don't mind, can Sayo come with us too," Sumaka asked as he gestures to Sayo.

Tenao rolled her eyes before saying with a slightly reluctant tone, "fine, if you want."

Sumaka raises an eyebrow before asking, "is that a problem?"

"Noooo...of course not," she said with a very obvious sarcastic tone.

"Okaaay," Sumaka said before he then told her, "Me and Sayo are going to go get our things and we'll be right out. Give us a minute."

Tenao responses by saying, "okay. Don't take too long."

Sumaka and Sayo walked back to their room. As the door closed, Sayo asked, "do you think she's suspicious?"

"Kinda...yeah. Who would ask a complete stranger if they would like to come say at their house," he replied as he grabbed his katana and suitcase.

"Yeah. It just feels forced to be," Sayo tells Sumaka as she picked up her bow and quiver.

"Agreed. Now let's get going." he told her before they walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Have a nice day, Merina," Sumaka tells Merina as she stood at the desk.

"You do as well," she tells him.

"I'm very sorry for being rude earlier," Sayo tells Merina.

"Ah, it's no problem. You've been a lot better than some people I've had to deal with," replies Merina, "I hope your and Sumaka's work goes well."

"Thank you very much," Sayo said before Sumaka and herself begin to walk over to Tenao.

"Ready, you two," she asked with Sumaka and Sayo nodding a yes.

"Okay then let's go," Tenao proclaimed as she started to walk out of the building where Sumaka and Sayo follows.

"So this is why you dragged our asses over here," Uetendo complained, "just so you can see him again." Uetendo then looked at Sayo before asking Sumaka, "hey...who's that girl next to you, mut?"

"One, I'm Sumaka, not mut. Second, her name's Sayo. And don't think of laying a hand on her or she'll put an arrow through your forehead."

"Heh...I would like to see her try," he told Sumaka.

Gefugigu told Sumaka, "I'm sorry for how Uetendo was acting earlier."

"There no damn reason to apologize to him," responded Uetendo.

"Yes sir, sorry."

"Can we just get going," Tenao asked, "it's not long until sun down and I'm not too interested in getting kidnapped."

-at the mansion-

Sumaka and Sayo looked at the large building that stood in front of them.

The outside of the mansion were covered in a white marble casing.

The size of the house was as large as a football field.

Trees and bushes were placed around the front of the mansion. A large water fountain was placed in the middle of the white, stone walkway that headed to the front entrance.

"This is where I live," Tenao proudly proclaims to Sumaka as she get very close to him, "beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah...and extremely huge," Sumaka tells her.

"Really," she asked as she wraps her arms around his left arm.

Sumaka looked at Tenao, who was not much a little shorter than Akame. "Uh...can you please give me some space," he asked before telling her, " It wouldn't be a good idea if your parents would see their daughter being a little close to a complete stranger."

"Fine," she said with reluctance, "I guess that makes sense."

Sumaka sighed before they continued to the front door of the house.

"Soooo...do we knock or something," Sayo asked.

Tenao answered Sayo's question when she grabbed the golden handle, which was placed in the center of the white, wooden door, and slammed it on the door three times before she stops.

"Now, she should be here in three...two…one," Tenao told herself just before the door opened to reveal a maid.

The maid bowed in front of Tenao before saying, "welcome home, madam Tenao. I see you have brought visitors."

"Yes, and I would like you to take Sumaka and Sayo to their bedrooms that they'll be staying for tonight."

"As you wish, madam," the maid answered before saying, "follow me," to Sumaka and Sayo.

The two entered the building to than hear Sayo exclaim, "Wow...this is beautiful," as her head looked around.

The floor had red shaded carpet that traveled to the stairs that lined the middle of the room.

There was a large, golden colored chandelier that hung down from the high ceiling.

There were painting of people placed on the walls with golden cases that held them in place. The place had vases of beautiful flowers and plants that had unique designs painted onto them.

"Beautiful, is it not," the maid asked Sayo as the three walk up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am. Don't you think so too, Sumaka?"

"Yeah...I guess," Sumaka answered Sayo as he was walking behind the two.

"This way," the maid tells the two as they reached the top of the staircase.

They walk down the left hallway, passing four doors before stopping at the fifth.

"This is your room, Ms. Sayo," The maid tells her.

"Wait...we don't have the same room?"

"No," the maid tells her, "the males of the house sleep in separate rooms from the females unless it is the master and his wife."

"Oh...I see," Sayo said before telling Sumaka, "I guess we're see one another in a little than."

"Bye," Sumaka tells her.

The maid than hands Sayo a key to which Sayo unlocks the door to the room and enters.

"Now lets keep going," the maid tells Sumaka.

"Okay."

The two walked down the hallway for a little while longer, passing by five doors before stopping at another.

"This is where you will be staying for tonight," the maid tells Sumaka before she hands Sumaka a key and began to leave.

"Okay...see ya than," Sumaka tells the maid before entering into the room.

He closes the door as he looks around said room.

In the room, at the far, front right corner of the room, a large bed was there, which was big enough for two.

The bed sheets were dark blue with dark blue pillow cases.

There were two windows placed above the bed.

To Sumaka's left, there was a brown wooden wardrobe that was about as tall as he was.

"So this is where I'm staying tonight," he asked himself as he put down his large, covered katana down next to the door.

Sumaka dropped his suitcase on the floor while putting down the large katana. 'Man I'm tired,' he thinks before he walked towards the bed and fell onto it.

Sumaka closest his eyes, drifting away to his sleep.

Sumaka's eyes opened as he finds himself inside of the inn again, right next to Merina.

"What the- why am I back here again," he asked before he sees that Merina does not respond.

"Hey, Merina," Sumaka tried to get her attention before he sees his hand.

It was translucent. He was translucent. "Wait...what the hell!?"

He than hears a voice. A woman's voice. A voice that he recognized.

His eyes grow wide as he hears the voice said, "why didn't you tell her?"

"M-Martha," he stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell her the truth?"

"I-I-I…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER," the voice yelled."

Sumaka's eyes shot open as he begins to breath heavily.

The sound of the door to the room then knocked.

"Wh-Who is it," he asked.

"The master of the home would like to meet you at the dining table," the voice of a maid informed Sumaka.

"O-okay... I'll be right down," he answered as he put on the shirt.

Sumaka sighed as he got up off the bed and begins to walk out.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Sayo walk out of her room. She sees him and gestured with a wave.

Sayo asked, "So you're going to meet the parents too?"

"Y-yeah."

Sayo looks at Sumaka for a moment, seeing that something was up.

"What are you looking at," Sumaka asked.

"Nothing," she said before looking away."

"Okay, London just get going."

The two walked down the stairs and headed to the food area to then see a verily long table that is made from dark oak wood that has been polished. A red table cloth went down the the table long ways. A golden, three headed candle stick was placed in the center of the table.

Fifteen chairs were placed along the sides of the table with one at the two ends of the table.

Plates were placed at 5 locations of the table.

Four of the seats that had the plates were occupied with four people.

A medule age man with long, gray hair and a beard was sitting at the back end of the table.

A woman, who looked around the same age as the man was seated to his left.

She had short, light brown hair that was placed in a hair bun.

Than, there was Tenao, who was placed to the left of the older woman.

The middle aged man than spoke;

"Take a seat, you two."

Sumaka and Sayo walk to their left than right. They walked to the edge of the table before they sat down where the last to plates were at.

"So," he said, "you're the strangers my daughter met."

"And you're the parent to her, correct," Sumaka said with a tone of question.

"Yes," he replied, "I'm Haiiro." He gestured to the woman to his left, saying, "and this is Soraao, my wife."

"Nice to meet you two," Soraao told Sumaka and Sayo.

"I'm Sumaka. She's Sayo," Sumaka told the two.

"Nice to meet you two," Soraao told them.

After the wife had said her comment, the room fell silent and everyone began to eat the food on the plates.

As everyone was eating, Haiiro asked Sumaka, "so, why are you two here and why did my daughter bring you two here?"

"We're here on a business trip. And ask your daughter why she brought us here cause I've got no clue why."

Haiiro sighed before telling Tenao, "Tenao, what have I told you about being in random strangers off the streets?"

"These two are different dad," she told him

"You do know, Tenao, you can't just pick up random strangers off the street hoping that they will fall for you," Soraao told her daughter, "love doesn't work like that, if you are aware of that."

"MOM!"

"Wait! What," Sumaka asked.

"Oh yes. Tenao has been trying to get guys to fall for her for a good while," Soraao explains to Sumaka.

"Oh...is that a fact," Sumaka asked.

"Yeah, and it's pitiful," Haiiro comments.

"Just shit up, dad," Tenao tells him.

"I would watch that trap of yours," Haiiro said with a calm tone that still has a smell of a faint sent of anger, "Tenao, if you know what's good for yourself."

Tenao simple rolled her eyes at her father's response.

Sayo leaned in close to Sumaka, whispering, "this feels very awkward."

Sumaka looked at Sayo and nodded in agreement.

"But anyway, where are you and Sayo from," the father asked.

"I'm from the capital but moved here for a while before I left."

"I'm from a village."

"Really now? That's intriguing," Haiiro said.

"So what made you want to leave your village," Soraao asked before she ate a peace of steak.

"Oh...that's because I want to make money and send it back to my village so we can survive."

"That's quite...noble of you," Haiiro tells her.

"Th-thank you very much."

Sumaka took a sip of the drink that was placed next to the plate before asking, "if you don't mind me asking, why did y'all choose a place like this to live in?"

"Come again? What do you mean," Haiiro asked.

"I'm asking why would y'all decide to move to this village. It's not normal for a noble family to move to a place that's very isolated from other parts of the empire."

The room's atmosphere dropped to the floor. Everyone's voice became mute. Soraao slowly turns her head to look at her husband with a look that invokes a sense of worry, but not at Sumaka's question .

Tenao's blue eyes glowed with fear as they rotated to look at her father,

Finished from drinking the liquid held in his glass goblet, Haiiro lowers it from his face and placed it on the table.

Sayo, speaking in a hushed tone, told the three, "I am sorry if…" but, before she even halfway finished her sentence, the sound of glass shattering was heard.

Blood was escaping from the newly born, glass made wound on the palm of Haiiro's right hand, yet he seemed to be unfazed by the pain of the glass that was digging into the inners of his hand's palm.

"What did you just ask?"

Sumaka gazed at Haiiro before he replied with, "you don't have to answer if you don't want, you know," in a calm, unfazed tone.

"You think we're the ones who are responsible for the disappearances." Haiiro rises up from his

chair and slammed his hands on the table before yelling, "dOn't yOu!?"

Sumaka did not reply back, causing Haiiro to respond by demanding, "AnswER mE!"

"Honey, just calm down...please" Soraao begs her husband as she slowly places her hand on his left shoulder

"NO," he barks at her, ripping her hand off his shoulder. He grabbed her arm and started back, still barking;

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN UNTIL HE fUCKING ANSWERS ME," Haiiro barks at his wife as his grip starts to tighten around her wrist, "DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND!"

"HEy! Don't you dare take it out on her," Tenao scolded her father. As she rose from her seat, she, than, told him, "She's not the one who asked the question, dad."

"ShUT IT! I'M nOt AskIng fOr YOUR OPINION!"

As the argument between the three family members were taking place, Sumaka and Sayo deeply sighed in unison, after which they got up from their seats.

The orange haired teen asked with a demanding roar. "YOU WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION Of YOUR!? THEN SIT DOWN...NOW!"

The sound of footsteps were heard as they ran through the hallway. Uetendo and Gefugigu run into the room, their weapons drawn.

"What's happened," Uetendo demanded.

"We heard yelling," Gefugigu adds.

Uetendo than sees the cause and asked, "okay, what the fuck's going on!?"

Sumaka ignores Uetendo and asked Haiiro, "what makes you think we suspect your family as the kidnappers? Is it cause you're a noble family? Is it cause you're hiding something?"

Haiiro releases his grip from Soraao and, then, says, "what else is it!?"

Haiiro walks back to his chair and sits down before continuing on;

"Everyone's in this hell's been blaming us for the damned disappearance ever since all of our workers, except for Gefugigu, Uetendo, and Alena, have disappeared. It's not OUR fucking fault that this shit's happening."

"Tell me, were the workers very young. Like, late teens or early twenties?"

"Y-yeah...how did y—"

"Two reasons. First, there's an illegal black market sight not that far from this village that deals with the sell of organs. And second, teens and young adults are considered to have very healthy organs compared to the other age groups."

"how did you get information on an illegal black marker that the empire doesn't even know about," Tenao asked.

"Oh trust me, they know, they just don't care," Sumaka tells her before he continues;

"And, to be honest, I shouldn't be divulging this information to you people but there's no other real way to end this without the use of violence...which me and Sayo wouldn't want since that would attract too much attention to us."

Haiiro's eyes light up before he asked Sumaka, "that business trip you two are on. It's about the disappearances, isn't it?"

"You're not that bad at connecting the dots, huh. But yeah, that's correct," Sumaka replies.

"Gefugigu, Uetendo, leave us now," Haiiro tells the two.

"Fine."

"Yes sir."

As the two walk down the hallways, Haiiro tells the two, "who hired you two?"

"What," Sumaka quickly responded.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you. They've told us not to tell anyone," Sayo explained.

Haiiro showed a smile before he said, "that does it than. I know who y'all are working for."

A thought clicked in Sumaka's head. His eyes become wide when he says, "shit, I've opened my mouth too much."

"You two are working for the revolution," Haiiro says, "correct?"

Sayo looks terrified while Sumaka facepalmed, exclaiming, "Sayo, when we get back to the others, don't tell them what just happened...or...you know what'll happen."

Sayo tells him, "okay."

"Hmh...I was right, wasn't I," Haiiro asked.

Sayo, believing that the whole thing is up, then tells the three, "not completely. Me and Sumaka are members of—"

Sumaka quickly covered Sayo's mouth before saying, "anyway, I think it's best that we keep all of this a secret. Agreed?"

"Of course," Tenao told him, "right dad? Mom?"

The two nod to Tenao's question before Sumaka says, "also, are we gonna address the gash on your hand or no." Sumaka pointed to Haiiro's still bleeding hand.

Haiiro looked at his hand, then answering with a, "yeah." Haiiro stood up, telling everyone, "why don't we all call this off tonight?"

"Sure," Sumaka answered, "it's kinda late after all."

"It's settled then. Let us all get ready and go to bed," Haiiro said.

 **I know this is ending in a bit of a weird place but this is where it's ending. It feels a little too long as it is with some pacing issues(from what I believe). If you have anything you want to say about this story, good or bad, let me know so I may improve upon it.**


End file.
